True Desire
by ethereal girl
Summary: PhoebeCole Story in S5.The Charmed Ones are targeted by an evil spell and choose Cole to be their victim, which leads to unforseen results. Prue, Wyatt, Jason are in it too.
1. Pain

**True Desire**

A/N:

P/C Story set in season 5.  
The Charmed Ones are targeted by an evil spell and choose Cole to be their victim. Leo is the knight in shining armor,Paige lerns something about her true desire, Jason falls in love with Hongkong, Wyatt outdoes himself, Prue oversteps her competency, Phoebe is alwaysPhoebe, and Cole is in the middle of this boiling pot.  
How this fits together? Read and find out.

Please be patient, I need the first chapters to get the story going.

Rating: T - I'm never sure about this rating thing

You may remember the scene in "5x08 A witch in Time" where Phoebe discovers that Cole is at Miles' apartment, they argue and then Phoebe gets a call from Paige. Cole offers to protect Miles while Phoebe goes to her sisters. The story starts right after Phoebe left the apartment.

Please read & review!

-------------------------------------------------

Cole watched Miles in his apartment. He was invisible sitting on the couch. Miles had gone to bed again after Phoebe left. He was sleeping his innocent sleep not aware that Death was out to get him. Cole just stared into the void. What would he do if Phoebe didn't give up on protecting Miles? Would he kill Miles to save Phoebe's life as his future self had suggested? Phoebe would hate him for that. But she already thought badly of him, so at least she would be alive. He could kill Miles easily there was no bad conscience inside him concerning that. After being a demon for more than 100 years and countless kills he didn't care anymore about the life of people he didn't know. His own life was miserable enough without caring for others. But Phoebe had trusted him with protecting her boyfriend. He couldn't betray her trust in him again.

Suddenly Cole felt an agonizing pain ripping apart his chest. It took him totally by surprise and he cried out loud. He touched his chest with his hands, searching for any wounds but his body was perfectly fine. His cry must have woken Miles since Cole heard noises from the bedroom. He tried to blur out but the pain was overwhelming. He hardly made it out of the apartment in time, as the door to Miles' bedroom opened. Cole couldn't blur very far and broke down on the floor in the corridor before Miles' door.

Miles looked around his apartment for the strange noise and then went to the front door, opened it and peered into the hall.  
He saw a man kneeling on the floor, wrapping his arms around his own lower body and obviously in pain. Miles was a good soul so despite the hour of night he stepped out of his apartment and crouched down next to the man. Phoebe had rescued his life more than once this day, so it was only fair that he paid his debt back to the universe.

„What's the matter with you buddy, "he asked Cole concerned. „Come with me, I'll call a doctor for you."

"Its nothing," Cole bit out between clenched teeth and tried to fight off Miles helping hands. He didn't want any help from the man who had slept with his Phoebe.

But Miles wasn't easy to get rid of. He placed Cole's arm around his neck and carried him inside his apartment and onto to couch. Cole was occupied with figuring out what was happening to him, so he let Miles prevail. Besides with Miles taking him in, he could still hold on to his promise to watch over him. Cole recognized that the pain was fading slowly and was replaced by the feeling of a great void inside him. That frightened him to no end, since he felt the void in his heart at the place he normally felt Phoebe. That could only mean she was dead.

Miles brought him a glass of water and set it down on the table, then set himself beside Cole on the couch. The stranger hadn't responded to any of his yet. He looked very disturbed and lost. Miles touched him gently on his arm, to get the stranger's attention.

„Hey, what's your name again pal? " Miles asked Cole concerned.

„Cole," Cole finally looked up and mustered Phoebe's boyfriend. Phoebe had found herself a nice guy, one who would take in a total stranger.

„Cole, nice to meet you," Miles repeated, „I'm Miles". He offered his right hand to Cole, who took it and shook it weakly.

„Are you better now? Shall I call an ambulance for you?" Miles asked again.

„No thanks, "Cole refused, „it's getting better already. Thank you for taking me in. "

Cole reached for the glass and dranksome of the water to gain some time. He wasn't sure what to do next or tell Miles. He leaned against the back of the couch.

„I divorced my wife recently, "Cole disclosed. It was the first thing that had come to his mind.

He figured it was no harm telling Miles, since Phoebe was dead so Miles would be soon, without her protecting him. Death wouldn't waste any time to get him.

„I'm sorry," Miles said compassionately. He had had a bad breakup himself some time ago.

„She left me because I misused her trust, but I can't forget her. Can't let go, don't want to let go. "

Cole had never talked about this with anybody. There was no one who would listen to him. Demons despised him for his weakness for the witch and the only humans he knew loathed him.

„I think I got a stomach ulcer from it," Cole lied. Finally he had thought of something to explain his pain, „but it is under control, it just sometimes hurts like hell. "

That wasn't a straight lie, being without Phoebe was hurting him like hell. Miles bought Coles explanation without a second thought.

"Did you try to get her back?"

"Didn't work", Cole said sadly, "I tried really hard, showing her how much I care for her, that I'm worth her trust and all. But it all backfired. The more effort I made, the more she drifted away. Now she is going out with some rebound guy."

"Rebound guys don't last, they are just a stand in for the lost one", Miles said soothingly.

Cole closed his eyes for a short moment. Why could he tell this stranger – Phoebe's boyfriend for crying out loud - about his feelings for her? He had never been the talkative type when it came to his feelings.

"Maybe you tried too hard?" Miles asked tentatively, "and pushed her away with it".

Cole pulled up one eyebrow and looked at Miles interested. "What do you mean?"

"Remember", Miles said, "at school, the boys running after the girls never got them. But the ones seeming unreachable and sought after by other girls were the ones who did."

Cole never had been to high school nor had run after any woman, and just nodded slowly.

"You say I should make myself scarce? I don't think that would work with Ph.. my ex-wife", he corrected himself at the last moment.

"Maybe it does," Miles shrugged his shoulders, "and just maybe she needs some space. Give her time to think about what happened between you. In the meantime go on with your life. Be yourself like you were when you met. The man she fell in love with in the first place, not some whining guy running after her like a puppy. Either she comes back to you by recognizing this or you find out you have gone on already."

Miles told Cole about his own experiences. It hadn't worked out too bad for him. He had met Phoebe by accident and she was everything he could dream of, besides her slightly loony sisters maybe.

"So what are you?" Coles asked incredulously, "some ASK PHOEBE substitute for men?"

Miles smiled. "Funny you mentioned her. I think she gives really good advice and it is not only for women. You could try to write to her. I'm curious what she would recommend."

"Don't think that would work for me", Cole stated with a small smile. He was grateful that Miles tried to understand him.

The air around the two men suddenly started pulsing and the surroundings blurred out. Miles looked around frightened not comprehending what was going on. Cole grabbed Miles hand and instinctively blurred them both out for a moment. He didn't want to get caught in whatever. When Cole blurred back in some seconds later he discovered that Miles was nowhere to be seen. He had somehow vanished from his grip. That was a bad sign. Cole looked around the now dark and deserted apartment. It looked like he had failed to fulfill Phoebe's wish, he had lost Miles.

"Damn it," Cole cursed throwing an energy ball at the wall.

Suddenly it hit him. He recognized that he felt Phoebe again. Cole exhaled in relief. It seemed the sisters had done something that had affected Miles. It probably meant the angel of Death had finally gotten his claim. Miles was probably dead. And since the sisters had very likely their fingers in the pie, Phoebe couldn't blame him for that. That was good. Still Cole felt genuine regret for Miles' death. At the same time he was endlessly relieved that Phoebe was safe and sound. He sat down on the couch in the apartment and stared into space, thinking about Miles' advice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later somewhere in the underworld.

The demon was pacing up and down the dark cave agitatedly. It was only lit by some torches on the walls and looked rather empty and forsaken.

"Why does this take so long?" He roared at a smaller greenish one with a long slim tail. It looked somehow like a lizard.

The small demon flinched at his master's wrath. "It is not easy to get to the Charmed sisters, master Kiwik," he apologized, "they have their house protected with all sorts of magic."

"Then don't get it at the house," Kiwik advised, "go to their work place. They won't be suspicious of strangers there."

Working with low level demons always drove Kiwik mad. They had so little brain power. They were only good at carrying out orders that were very specific. He snarled once again at the smaller demon.

The smaller demon nodded hectically. "Yes master, of course, I do as you wish". With that it shimmered out of the cave, glad to be still alive.

"Don't fail to bring me what I want", the bigger demon growled after the small one, "or you have no time to regret it."

Servants were easy to be found. If this one failed, he would just use another. And he would cherish the kill of this little deadbeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Halliwell manor. Morning.

"Paige," Piper shouted from upstairs, "did you borrow my brush?"

"No", Paige shouted back from the sunroom.

"Phoebe?" Piper shouted again.

"No..no", Phoebe came out of the bathroom with the toothbrush in her mouth and shook her head. She leaned against the doorframe but kept on brushing.

"The last time I had it was at P3", Piper wondered, "I thought I put it in my bag."

Paige came upstairs. "Talking about borrowing things", she said, "did one of you take my Ipod?" She looked at Phoebe and Piper questioningly. Both shook their heads and Phoebe went back to the bath.

"I haven't seen it in days. I lent it to some colleague and then it was gone. But he swore he had put it on my desk." Paige wondered.

"So at least we know something for your birthday," Piper teased.

"But it was a present from Tony", Paige said sadly.

Phoebe came back from the bathroom. "This is weird. I lost my favorite pen this week too. It's the one I gave my first autograph with." Her sisters looked at her inquiringly.

"But I won't ask you if you have it", Phoebe smiled, "because I know you would deny it." Paige stuck her tongue at Phoebe.

"So we have the itsy-bitsy-things-stealing-demon attacking us", Paige joked.

"Paige," Piper warned, "be careful with jokes like that in this house." Paige just shrugged the warning off.

"I'm off to work," Phoebe said waving happily to her sisters and flying down the stairs.

"Looks like Jason really helps her getting over losing Miles," Paige commented looking after her.

"Yeah", Piper agreed, "I'm thankful we could let Miles die. I hate losing an innocent, but losing you two was much worse. It was horrible."

Piper shivered remembering how the two warlocks had killed Phoebe and Paige. Only the time portal she and Leo had found and used had been able to undo it.

"Have you heard from Cole since Miles' funeral?" Paige asked Piper.

To Phoebe's disturbance Cole had shown up at Miles' funeral. He had stayed at the back at the service and approached the grave as one of the last. Phoebe had felt Cole was doing it to mock her and had been very angry with him. Piper and Paige had to pull Phoebe away or otherwise she may have attacked Cole in the open. It had been quite embarrassing for the funeral company. Cole on the other hand hadn't bothered to talk with Phoebe or them at all.

"No", Piper said thoughtfully, "and I'm not sure if I should be relieved or concerned about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark cave in the underworld.

Kiwik stood tensely next to Dantalon, the high priestess who was going to prepare the ritual for him. His servant had finally managed to get the things of the Charmed Ones he had ordered.

A brush of the eldest Charmed one, a pen of the middle sister and an iPod – what ever that was – from the youngest. All these things carried the essence of the witches, which was necessary for the ritual. His servant had told him the middle sister was always chewing on the pen – so some essence of her was sure on it. The brush held hair and skin from the oldest and the iPod-thing held earwax and sweat from the youngest.

The objects were placed on the stone altar in front of them. Kiwik eyed Dantalon closely. He had to be careful that the high priestess didn't cross him. You could never trust anyone in the underworld.

"You think this will work?" he asked the priestess. There were not many priestesses in the underworld who could perform such a sinister and powerful ritual.

"I'm sure it does. I got the basic idea from one of my distant cousins."

"And what happened to her?" Kiwik asked intrigued.

"They broke the spell somehow and killed her, " Dantalon shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't be so careless as to let the Charmed Ones know that she was involved.

"That's reassuring", Kiwik snorted sarcastically.

"The price justifies some risk," Dantalon countered, "or are you afraid of the witches?"

Kiwik was offended. "I'm not afraid. I'm just cautious and not a fool. Many demons have failed to do what I plan, but I will succeed." Modesty was no trait Kiwik could claim for himself.

"So let's start then. You brought the human sacrifice we need?" Dantalon asked.

Kiwik nodded and waved for his green servant to bring in the innocent. The small green demon carried an unconscious young man into the room and put him on the altar next to the objects.

"Very good," Dantalon said contentedly. "The beating heart and blood we need for the spell, the soul is my reward for my service," Dantalon informed Kiwik and pulled an Athame from her robe.

"As we agreed", Kiwik said, "How long do I have to wait until the spell develops its full strength?"

"Shouldn't be more than some hours, a day at the most", Dantalon answered casually as she thrust the Athame in the man's chest forcefully, a smug smile on her face.

tbc


	2. Turning

A/N: Thanks for the reviews:-) I really appreciate to receive your opinion about the story.

---------------------------------------

**Turning **

Manor. Late afternoon.

"Can you believe that", Phoebe seethed slamming the door with a loud crush, "Elise sent me home. She said I should relax. I only kicked the mailman because he interrupted my creative mood. It's not my fault he fell so clumsy and broke his leg."

"Fun day at work?" Piper asked coming from the kitchen.

"You find that funny, ha?" Phoebe hissed staring at her sister. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked looking around.

"Black leather trousers, biker boots, tank top, spike necklace – not the regular attire for a very pregnant woman", Phoebe observed.

"Hey, I'm an ass-kicking witch who wants to show that. So be careful I don't kick your butt", Piper threatened waving a finger at Phoebe.

Phoebe wasn't sure Piper was just making fun. "So what's for dinner?" Phoebe asked to change the subject. Piper had a really bad temper today.

"I wasn't in the mood for cooking," Piper said lightly. Phoebe frowned. Normally it was bad news when Piper didn't like to cook.

"Did you and Leo have a quarrel?" Phoebe asked smirking.

"How would you know?" Piper snapped, "Did he ask you for advice? The coward orbed out when I tried to blow him up again."

"You blew him up," Phoebe snickered, "must have been a hell of a fight. What was it about?"

"First he didn't like my outfit", Piper shot a glance at Phoebe.

"Hey it's cool", Phoebe assured immediately.

"Then he complained about my mood and that I refused to unfreeze the annoying neighbors."

"What did they do to you?" Phoebe was intrigued.

"They played music much too loud. It was afternoon. A pregnant woman needs quiet. So I went there and froze them in their living room. They won't disturb us tonight." Piper smiled contentedly.

"I see. So we order in," Phoebe said. She sat down on the couch and reached for some leaflets.

Paige orbed in and let herself fall in the big armchair. Her face was slightly black, her clothes scorched.

"That was a hell of a potion," she laughed.

"You are working on your potion skills?" Phoebe asked looking up from the leaflet.

"Yeah, I thought about trying something new," Paige said excitedly, "Made potions with some innocent blood in it. They are really powerful. See", she pointed to her face, "blew right into my face, I was lucky to orb out that quickly. Could have really hurt me."

"How did you get the blood?" Piper asked severely.

"Don't get upset Piper, "Paige said easily, "I posed as nurse and took some blood form the patients at the local hospital."

"You only need innocent blood for evil potions Paige," Piper stated, "what are you doing?"

"I try to figure out how they work. As a full-time witch I have the duty to explore all options at our disposal", Paige reasoned.

"I'm proud of you" Piper praised, "you really take your witch job seriously. Never thought you would develop a likening to potions."

"There are some really hot doctors at the hospital too," Paige winked at Phoebe, "you should give it a try. I could take you there Phoebe, maybe we find a hunky doctor for you – and some more blood for my potions, I already ran out of it."

"Now that you mention men", Phoebe said thoughtfully, "I haven't seen Cole for a while. Maybe I should pay him a visit." Phoebe smiled in remembrance of their passionate lovemaking.

"What about Jason?" Piper interjected. Phoebe was having a hot affair with her boss at the moment.

Phoebe wiped Piper's objection off with a wave of her hand. "What about him? We are not married or anything and I need something else for a change. Even caviar starts to bore you if you get it every night. I'm in the mood for something a bit more raw".

Phoebe hadn't thought of Cole for a long time – at least not in that particular way. Maybe a short interlude with Cole would relax her. Elise's idea hadn't been so bad in the end.

"No Phoebe, we won't let you go to Cole. He is dangerous," Piper said firmly.

In truth she was jealous. Phoebe always got to have much more fun than her, especially lately. Leo hadn't been in the mood for lovemaking since they had discovered she was pregnant. Cuddling yes but not more. _Damn uptight angels Piper thought._

"I'm a big girl, and with what I have in mind tonight, I don't need you around." Phoebe opposed, licking her lips seductively.

"Why don't we bring Cole here?" Paige suggested.

"What sense does this make?" Phoebe asked an eyebrow raised.

"I could try my potions on him," Paige explained, "He can tell me what they do exactly, because I don't know yet."

Who was better suitable for that than Cole? She could try more than one potion on him. He wouldn't die from the first if at all. With some luck she would be able to vanquish him, and that would be a favor to Phoebe.

"I think that's a good idea Paige," Piper took Paige's side. Maybe she could get to Cole alone somehow.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "If you both insist. But don't spoil me the fun with him. I really need some diversion to relax, Elise ordered it and I won't lose my job".

Phoebe stretched her arms and upper body, "I don't think he will come with us voluntarily, he's avoided me since the incident at Miles' funeral. I guess he is still sulking."

"We will talk about our persuasion technique while having dinner," Paige grabbed the leaflet from Phoebe's hands, "I love Chinese."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Penthouse. Evening.

Cole sat on his couch in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, unshaven, some folders around him. He was working on a difficult case that took most of his attention the last weeks. It was his task to prove a man's innocence in the murder of his fiancé. He had taken on the case because he needed some distraction and had heard at court that the assigned attorney was a bloody beginner. The suspect had been glad when Cole offered his help. The only problem was that Cole couldn't really represent the suspect in court, since his legal status hadn't been cleared since his return from the wasteland. So he stuck to supporting the young attorney from the background, suggesting tactics and taking part in the investigation.

It happened that it was enough to distract his thoughts from Phoebe more and more.

Of course he had been thinking of Phoebe very often, but with something challenging occupying his mind and time, it wasn't so hard for him to keep his distance from her. Besides her finding out about him doing good couldn't harm his reputation with her.

When he heard the chiming of the elevator he looked up surprised. No one visited him at home. His surprise turned into astonishment when Phoebe stepped out of the elevator. Alone. No sisters in sight. She had her long grey coat open, so he could see her wearing a short sexy black dress under it.

"Hi Cole," she greeted him friendly, smiling at him. She stepped in to his apartment self-confidently, like she still belonged there.

"Phoebe", he asked tentatively standing up, "what are you doing here?"

"I wondered what you were doing. We haven't seen each other lately", she said approaching him. She stopped right in front of him, invading his personal space and almost touching him.

Cole hadn't been near to Phoebe for a long time. He hadn't touched her since he had tried to strangle her because of the siren. The smell of her sweet perfume made him a little befuddled. He brushed his hand through his hair and tried to get himself together, without showing his confusion to her. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Phoebe surely had a magical reason to come here. She probably suspected him for having done something evil again.

"Want something to drink?" he asked her. Phoebe hadn't yelled at him yet, so he played along, waiting for her to divulge what she wanted.

She nodded and he went over to the bar and poured her some Martini. For himself he took vodka. Double. He gave her the glass with a smile and with his free hand collected the folders and put them on the floor.

"Please sit down," Cole offered, seating himself on the couch after she had done it.

He wondered what she wanted from him. He speculated it had to be a huge favor from his side, since she was nice to him.

"As you see", Cole pointed at the folders, "I'm working as lawyer again. Have a pretty complicated case to deal with at the moment."

He tried not to concentrate on the fact that she sat only inches next to him, or that she looked at him steadily with those big brown eyes of hers.

"What is it about?" Phoebe asked curiously bending towards the files brushing his knee slightly with her breasts. Cole almost jerked up but managed to stay where he was. He was not sure if she did it on purpose. He eyed her closely and decided to ignore it.

"Ahem", Cole cleared his throat, "I'm defending an innocent sued for murder". He reached for his vodka and downed it in one gulp.

"You are doing good, I'm impressed," she praised putting her hand on his knee and looking directly into his eyes.

Now this couldn't be unintentional at all. "Why are you doing this?" he breathed to her face, searching her eyes.

As an answer her hand reached up to his face to stroke his jaw line and she bent forward and kissed him slightly on the lips.

Cole's inside was in turmoil. He couldn't believe that she wanted to kiss him again. He hesitated a moment, because he still didn't know why she did it, but finally gave into his long suppressed feelings and kissed her back passionately.

"I need you", she whispered when they parted, locking eyes with him.

"When did you discover that", Cole asked out of breath. His hands fidgeted in his lap. He hadn't dared to touch her yet afraid she would run away.

"Today, in the afternoon," Phoebe answered and reached with her hands for his.

She lent towards Cole kissing him again and he responded eagerly. He felt her hands stroking his and then heard a sharp metal click and felt something cold around both of his wrists. Phoebe broke their kiss and started giggling.

"What..", Cole looked at her confused then at his hands. She had handcuffed him.

"What game is this," Cole growled angrily.

Something was not right here, he was sure of it now. He should have listened to his gut feeling before. He got up and held his hands into Phoebe's face. She sat lazily on his couch looking up at him with feigned innocence.

"Open them. Now", he demanded. His happy mood was gone.

"No", Phoebe refused grinning at him, "you are mine and I take you wherever I want."

"You don't need to tie me up, Phoebe. You know that I would go with you wherever you want me to", Cole said confused. What she did made no sense at all to him. He tried to break the handcuffs, which should have been easy for him, but they wouldn't shatter. He tried to blur out of them, he couldn't do it. He tried to conjure an energy ball. It wasn't working either.

"They are magical", it was a statement not a question.

"Mmh," Phoebe murmured contentedly, sprawled on the couch, eyeing her catch pleasurably , "I wasn't sure the handcuffs would hold you. Looks like Paige did a great job on them with her potion."

"What do you want from me?" Cole asked annoyed. Why would the Halliwells capture him, he had no idea. He would have helped them with any issue if they just asked him to.

Phoebe got up gracefully and grabbed the handcuffs on the middle chain. "You come with me now Cole. My sisters want to see you too." she told him.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige orbed in immediately. "Good job", she smirked on seeing a speechless Cole in handcuffs, "you caught him."

"It was easy, really," Phoebe said disparagingly, pulling Cole after her without effort. "Your potion detains him. To tell the truth, I wasn't convinced of that."

Paige walked over to them and took Phoebe's hand. "I told you, potions with innocent blood do the trick". She smiled maliciously at Cole's shocked face and orbed them out of the penthouse.

tbc


	3. Trapped

Halliwell manor. Attic.

Cole found himself tied up to a couch in the attic in the Halliwell manor. The handcuffs where fastened to the sides of the couch. He observed the sisters watchful. They were standing around the Book of Shadows, discussing. He had secretly tried to use his other powers, but neither had worked. Since Paige had mentioned innocent blood he believed the sisters were under some evil influence.

His assumption had hardened when he had met Piper. Her outfit was so not like her at all, and she had looked at him in a way she had never done before. It made him feel very uncomfortable.

"So now we have him", Piper said glancing at Cole, "what do we do next?"

Phoebe and Paige turned round and Phoebe came over to sit down next to Cole. She stroked his arm and chest hungrily.

"I know what I want to do", she purred.

Cole looked up in her eyes and didn't find love there, only lust. "If you want me", he asked sourly, "Why did you bring me here? Wasn't I agreeable enough at the penthouse?"

"I'm a sister, I share my toys", she shrugged carefree, playing with his sleeve.

Paige and Piper took their places at Cole's other side staring down on him. Cole felt driven into a corner. He tore at his chains violently, but to no avail. Paige smirked and Piper grabbed his arm to restrain him. He propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't in such a subdue position.

"What did you do to the handcuffs?" he demanded from Piper. Despite that Phoebe had mentioned Paige doing the potion, he couldn't quite believe it.

Normally Piper was the potion master in the house. He wanted to find out where the innocent blood had come from and how the spell worked. Hopefully the sisters hadn't killed anybody.

"I had nothing to do with it," Piper said playing offended, "my little sis did it". She motioned with her head to Paige, "and I'm very proud of her."

"Never knew you were good at that", Cole admitted surprised shifting his gaze to Paige. She had been very quiet since they had arrived at the attic.

"I'm planning on getting even better," she informed him saucy, "and you are going be a great help in it. If you like it or not". An unpleasant smile played at her lips.

Cole recognized the threat in her tone immediately. It wasn't to misunderstand.

To Cole the sisters seemed really out of control. "Did you kill anybody?" he asked Paige directly.

"Come on Cole, I'm not you" Paige said acting offended.

Piper ran her hand along Cole's chest like Phoebe had done before. He looked at her uncomfortable.

"Piper, don't tell me you have miraculously fallen for me too," Cole taunted.

The whole situation felt rather ridiculous for him. All three Charmed Ones sitting around him looking at him attentively, but he sobered immediately. Piper slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't be so arrogant", she hissed. Cole felt some blood in his mouth. Her blow had split his upper lip.

He looked at her angrily when a wicked smile crossed Piper's face. "I don't fall for demons Cole, I'm married to an angel. But I have to admit I'm curious how it is to bed a demon. Just for comparison. I'd like to work on that later with you," Piper announced smugly.

„Piper!" Phoebe shrieked looking flabbergasted at her older sister.

"Phoebe, please," Piper reasoned with her sister rolling her eyes. "You keep telling us you are not in love with him anymore. So why are you bothered by me having some fun with him? I don't think I will wear him out, if I remember correctly what you told us about him." Piper pulled up an inquisitive eyebrow and Paige smirked.

Cole was simply speechless. His glanced flickered over their face, but the sisters were busy with themselves. Hearing something like this form Piper's mouth was almost unthinkable. Cole looked pained at Phoebe who seemed unmoved. So she really didn't love him anymore! He couldn't comprehend that. The spell Paige had performed on him at the mermaid incident had proved that Phoebe still loved him. It had revealed such beautiful feelings that he had decided to stay in San Francisco and try to get Phoebe back. These feelings couldn't just go away just as his feelings for Phoebe hadn't either. And now she had no objections to Piper laying hands on him.

"But I go first – it was my idea and he is my ex-husband!" Phoebe jumped up staring angrily at Piper.

"No way!" Piper contradicted jumping up herself. Her hands flexed to blow up.

"I'm not doing anything with any one of you!" Cole shouted his hurt and now slightly panicked glance darting from Phoebe to Piper and back.

Cole felt like an animal bargained for at the market place. The two women stared condescendingly at him. They didn't care about him watching their quarrel about him.

Paige seemed to enjoy the show. She bent forward towards Cole smiling wickedly and said "You will do what we want you to. I make a potion and you are going to try it out". She got up agitated.

"I'd appreciate that," Piper said looking at Paige and then to Phoebe, "what about drawing lots?"

"That's fair", Phoebe agreed. She conjured three matches out of thin air and broke them in three different lengths then gave them to Paige, "since you are not involved".

Paige took the matches and adjusted them in her hand. From the outside they all looked even.

"The shortest one goes first, then the middle, then the longest, ok?" Paige asked her sisters.

Both nodded. Then they drew the lots. Piper got the shortest and smiled victoriously at Phoebe who got the longest.

Phoebe pouted, "Bitch". She turned and started to leave the attic fuming,  
Paige followed her slowly smiling maliciously. She had to start working on the potion for Piper.

Piper had manipulated the outcome magically. She had cast a spell in her mind to show her the right match. She was the oldest so it was her privilege to go first, besides Phoebe had had Cole often enough.

"I'll be right back", Piper whispered bending down to Cole and stroking his face, before she followed her sisters towards the door.

"Phoebe!" Cole cried out desperately, rattling with his chains once more, "you really wanna let her do this to me?" At least he had to try to get through to her.

Phoebe turned round and smiled at him slobbery. "Honey, don't be such a bore, just enjoy it. Never thought you were that uptight". She turned on her heels and left the attic without a second glance.

Cole looked after her dumbfounded. But he suppressed his heartbreak and anger for the moment. He had to find a way out of this awkward situation. He was not eager to do anything intimate with Piper or try out any potion Paige brewed. He tortured his mind for a reason why Piper and Phoebe wanted him and Paige was keen on brewing evil potions.

At this point he was completely convinced that they were under some peculiar evil spell. But who would get anything out of it? Maybe it was an assault on him instead of on the sisters. He needed to figure it out quickly, before things got out of hand.

Since he was helpless thanks to the magical handcuffs, he needed someone's help. There was only one person. Leo.  
He called for Leo quietly since he didn't want to alert the sisters.

------------------------------------------------------------

Underworld. dark cave.

Kiwik was waiting impatiently for the return of his servant. The ritual had taken place hours ago and still no message from above ground. He paced his cave restlessly.

"Master", the small green demon shimmered in, bowing low to the ground. He didn't carry good news, so he behaved very submissively.

Kiwik hurried around. "How is the spell going? Have they turned evil yet?" he asked expectantly.

The little green demon fidgeted at his place, casting his eyes down. "They captured the former Source, the traitor Belthazor. No kills yet", he informed his master and braced himself for his outburst.

"What?" Kiwik shouted. He was very dissatisfied.

Dantalon had promised him the spell would work faster. He vented on the little green demon by hitting him so hard in the face that the demon fell to the ground.

"You go up again and keep an eye on them. Inform me as soon as something changes. Tell me what they do with the traitor Belthazor", Kiwik ordered.

He waved his hand and the small green demon knew he was dismissed. He shimmered out immediately without getting up. It was not smart being around Kiwik when he was in a bad mood.

Kiwik hit the stone wall of the cave hard. It hurt his palm and black blood sizzled to the ground. Patience was not one of his stronger character traits. Dantalon was going to pay with her life if this didn't work out the way she had promised.

tbc

----------------------------------------

Please read&review


	4. Bad bad Piper

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I love writing but getting feedback on it is the icing on the cake :)) and simply wonderful!  
Please keep on reading & reviewing - since wer are only at the begining.

In this chapter: Piper shows an unknown side of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Bad Bad Piper**

Attic. Late evening.

The attic door opened with a squeaking noise. Cole grew stiff on the couch. His wrists had become bloody because he had tried to slip the handcuffs off since the sisters had left the attic. His eyes darted towards the door.

Piper stood in the doorframe, wearing a satin black very revealing nightgown under her open bathrobe. Cole could clearly see the bulge her growing belly caused. She still wore the spiked necklace. Her hair fell down in slight curls. She held a small bottle with a yellowish liquid in her hand. She looked at Cole, evaluating him.

"Missed me?" she taunted throwing her long brown hair back over her shoulders. She closed the door behind her.

"Not at all", Cole hissed propping himself up. "But your husband surely does", he said sarcastically.

Piper strode over to his side and sat down next to him. "My husband is a coward. Left me while I had some hormonal fit," Piper said, "but I heard you are not."

She touched Cole's face and brushed through his hair gently. He turned his head away from her hand.

"Leave me alone", he demanded icily.

"Still rebellious?" Piper scoffed at him, grabbing his chin firmly and turning his face back to her. He stared up at her, his blue eyes blazing, determined to not comply.

Her face only inches from his she whispered, "You better cooperate Cole. You don't want to piss me off." Her nails dig into his cheeks drawing blood.

"Go to hell", Cole snarled at her. He wasn't taking part in any of her bizarre fantasies.

Piper laughed out loud. "Not everyone wants to go there Cole. But I like your resistance. It kinda makes me hot."

She let go of his face and he shook his head slightly as to get rid of her touch like that. She got up and straddled her legs left and right of his waist and set herself on his lap. Then she threw her bathrobe to the floor smiling seductively at him, her hands tearing at his t-shirt.

Cole was disgusted. He had always liked Piper. Much more than Prue or Paige. She had been kind to him in her own way. He knew what she was doing now would devastate her, once the spell was broken. As strong willed as she was as a witch, as fragile she was as a woman.

"Piper," he tried to reason with her kindly, trying to make his voice sound calm and caring, "you don't want to do this. You love Leo. You are having a baby with him. Think about that."

Piper stopped tearing at his shirt and sat up straight and looked in the distance, as if pondering his words. He hoped he had gotten through to her. But then she shook it off and said.

"Leo doesn't have to know, Cole. I'm sure Paige is delighted to prepare a potion to shut your mouth about it."

Cole let himself fall back on his back, turning her glance away from her. He knew he couldn't fight her with his powers bound.

She reached for the bottle and pulled the cork out of it. She put some drops on her index finder and then coated Cole's lips with it. She wasn't sure on how much of the potion to use. Paige hadn't known either. So it was her turn to experiment with it.

Cole felt a tingling sensation on his lips. He licked over the cut in his lips unconsciously. The potion burned on his tongue and tasted like shit. He pulled a face. Piper watched him intently for some minutes.

"Looks like it isn't working," he smiled gleefully back in Piper's face, "I'm not aroused at all. I'm just sickened of you".

Piper was indignant at him for mocking her. She suddenly grabbed his face brutally and emptied the whole content of the bottle in his mouth. Then she held his mouth and nose closed to force him to swallow it. Cole tried to hold his breath but had to gulp the liquid down at the end. Still holding his jaw with her hands so he couldn't turn away Piper pressed her lips on his and entered his mouth with her tongue forcefully. Cole was struggling for breath. He hadn't expected her to be so ruffian.

She let go of his face, straightened up again and grinned at him victoriously. "I can feel it is working now", she bragged brushing her lower body repeatedly against the growing bulge in his trousers. She let her hands slid deeper down his chest and started to rummage at his belt.

Cole lay on the couch motionless, stunned by Piper's action and watching his body's reactions carefully. He tried to stay cool, but felt the arousal taking control of his body. Hot demanding lust ran through his veins. He was becoming really randy. If he still was Belthazor he would have turned into the demon right now. Unfortunately he wasn't, but he could have freed himself easily then.

He panted heavily, looking up at Piper like through a haze. She watched him expectantly, her hands exploring his body, fueling his desire even more. It was getting harder for Cole by the second to think straight. He moaned quietly, pulling again at his handcuffs, but this time with the intention to grab Piper's butt.

"That's the way I like my demon," Piper teased.

She had noticed the change in his behavior. He wasn't fighting the potion anymore or couldn't, he was now fighting to get her. She giggled, her eyes dark with anticipation.

She tore his T-shirt apart impatiently and threw it to the ground. Her hands roamed over his muscular chest. Cole's hands caressed her naked legs. Piper bent down kissing him again. Her long hair fell around them like a silky curtain. This time she didn't need to force entry. He met her halfway capturing her lips fiercely. They kissed hungrily.

Cole experienced the next minutes like a bad dream. He lived it consciously but couldn't do anything against it. The desire was so strong, his groins started aching. In an attempt to lessen the pain he kissed Piper more forcefully. Piper seemed to relish it. She bit his lip deliberately drawing blood. She pulled away her nightgown, his jeans and shorts and lowered herself down on him. She rode him like she had never done to a man before. All her inhibitions were swept away by the desire to possess the demon. Her naked body glistened with sweat. She didn't even feel his hands gripping her hips frantically, leaving red/blue marks on her skin. Cole desperately wanted to climax since the pain in his body increased with every move she made against him. All the same he couldn't stop himself from thrusting against her violently. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer, he felt Piper shudder and relax above him. That was the moment he could finally release himself. He cried out with relief as the tension left his shaking body. Piper slumped down on his chest, catching her breath. Cole was panting heavily and closed his eyes, grateful it was over. He felt drained, like the potion had consumed his whole energy.

Both were oblivious to Leo standing open mouthed in a corner of the attic.

tbc


	5. Welcome Help

**Welcome Help**

Attic. Night.

The attic was dark when Cole woke up startled. He was still confined to the bed. Piper was gone and someone had apparently thrown some blanket over his naked body. He hadn't noticed Piper leave, since he had passed out almost immediately after she was done with him. He still felt depleted. The sleep hadn't helped at all.

Someone was at his side. First he feared it was one of the girls with just another ungodly potion, but relaxed when he discovered it was Leo.

"Leo," Cole whispered relieved, "good you're here". He tried to sit up, but lacked strength for it. Leo put a comforting hand on his shoulder and pressed him down gently.

Cole obeyed but went on, "The girls are under some spell. You have to break it before it gets worse. Good thing as far as I know they didn't kill anybody yet."

He wanted to give Leo all information he had, so Leo was able to do something. He really didn't want Piper to come on to him again.

Leo had been sitting next to Cole for some time now. He hadn't shown himself to Piper when he had caught them in the act. He had watched Piper get her clothes together and leave the attic without so much as a second glance at Cole. She had left him behind like an old used toy that didn't interest her anymore. Leo shuddered to think of it. He had got a blanket and had tucked Cole in. Cole hadn't looked good.

"Cole, calm down", Leo said appeasing.

He felt hot jealousy burn inside him because Cole had slept with his Piper. But at the same time, he wasn't sure if Cole had done it willingly, being tied to the couch and treated so badly by Piper. He had to summon all his white lighter goodness to not go down and give Piper a piece of his mind or smash Cole's face. He had to talk to Cole first and find out what had happened.

"Why did you …," Leo started unsure how to talk about the matter.

They stared at each for some seconds.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked cautiously.

He hadn't planned on telling Leo what Piper had done to him. He wasn't sure the white lighter could handle it.

"I saw you. You and Piper." Leo said angrily. Cole could see a dangerous flicker in Leo's eyes.

"And we did what?" Cole wasn't falling for these kinds of traps. Letting the other jump to conclusions of what you knew and thereby revealing things that should better be left unspoken.

"You screwed her!" Leo yelled at Cole, clenching his fists.

"I ..", Cole started slowly and looked at the fury in Leo's eyes and his clenched fists. He prepared himself for the blow. In his opinion it had been the other way round. Piper had screwed him. Cole had to avoid Leo getting a fit and trashing down on him. He had to bring Leo around to help him and not blame him for the incident. It was probably the best thing to tell Leo straightforward. He obviously knew anyway.

"I didn't want to have sex with your wife Leo, you have to believe that," he justified himself, "but she had me drink some potion. It made me aboulic and horny. I couldn't control myself. I'm really sorry it happened."

Leo nodded gravely. Cole's explanation fitted what he had seen. But this still didn't explain why Piper had wanted to sleep with Cole. She would have to do some heavy explaining when this was over.

"I don't ….hold you responsible for it," Leo assured Cole with a heavy sigh and very much self-restrain. Cole seemed to relax as he heard these words.

"Thanks Leo, I appreciate it", Cole said faintly and hurried to change the topic, "Can you try to get off these handcuffs?" He moved his hands to emphasize his plea.

"Sorry, I already tried it, can't touch them, the magic pushes me away."

"You know, they bind my powers. I'm just an ordinary human as long as I wear them. That's why I couldn't free myself." Cole explained.

"How did you get into them anyway", Leo asked. Every bit of information was vital.

"Phoebe tricked me into it," Cole disclosed, "I should have been suspicious when she came to me pretending to have forgiven me."

He couldn't hide the pain in his voice as he told Leo of Phoebe's betrayal. Leo stretched his hands over Cole's chest and a bright golden glow emitted from them. Cole felt energy flooding back into his body. His split lip and sore wrists healed immediately.

"Thanks Leo that was really needed," Cole said gratefully, sitting up. He felt up to make some plans with Leo now.

"Your welcome. Looks like you are the innocent, as weird as this sounds", Leo said more to himself than to Cole.

"You have to be cautious Leo," Cole advised, "They must not get you too. You are our only chance to break the spell. Besides would you mind to hand me my clothes – at least what's left of them?"

Leo looked around and saw Cole's torn T-shirt. Unimaginable that Piper had done that.

„I don't think that's a good idea Cole, Piper will get suspicious if you miraculously get your clothes back."

Cole sighed but conceded this point to Leo. He wrapped the blanket tight around his waist. Leo stood up and walked over to the Book of Shadows. Maybe it could help him. But as soon as he reached for the Book it flew away from him. Leo was stunned.

"Damn", Cole cursed, "I should have known. It's always the same with demons." He chastised himself for his slow thinking.

"Someone wants the Book. And he needs it to be evil to get it", Leo concluded Cole's thoughts.

"I check with the elders if they know anything. I have to inform them what's going on here." Leo said.

"Leo, we have to find out why the girls are doing this to me," Cole instructed, "we have to know the reason for their behavior to find a counteragent for it. Think hard, why would Piper want to sleep with me? You know her. Can't you think of anything, as weird or evil as it might be?"

Leo looked doubtful and hurt at Cole, but Cole continued, "Why would Phoebe want to sleep with me? She doesn't love me anymore". He looked down to the floor. He had just reminded himself.

"What about Paige?" Leo asked not wanting to see Cole's pain, he had enough to deal with his own hurt feelings, "Does she also have this peculiar desire towards you?"

"No, thank god, not", Cole said really glad, "but she likes to brew nasty potions and tries them out on me. Like the one she gave Piper. And the other one she cursed the handcuffs with. And she uses innocent blood in them."

Leo's head darted around. "Innocent blood? But you said they didn't kill?"

"That's what Paige told me when I asked her, and I hope she was serious," Cole answered.

"I have to tell the Elders immediately. Hang in there Cole. Try to sleep, I'm afraid you will need your strength till we sort this out. I'll be right back." Leo instructed orbing out and leaving Cole in the dark attic.

tbc


	6. It gets worse

**Under Attack**

Attic. Early Morning.

Cole was sound asleep. Since his demonic senses were blocked he didn't wake up as a small green figure shimmered into the attic. The small demon looked around the attic warily. He didn't want to run into the infamous sisters. He spotted the man on the couch and waddled towards him. He looked down on him with his cat-like eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

He murmured, "Who would believe you have been the Source. What a shame. Such a powerless creature to rule us all."

Cole awoke from the sneering sound of a voice, opened his eyes and staredat the demon in front of him. Then he sat up with one swift motion, startling the demon, which jumped back some meters. He knew this kind of demon, it was a lower level one, obviously working for some upper level demon.

"Whom are you working for", Cole demanded hostile.

"That's none of your business," the demon snarled back.

He was angry that the pathetic half-demon had startled him. He strolled over to the Book of Shadows reaching for it. The Book didn't resist.

"I wouldn't talk so bold, if I were the one tied up", the demon taunted, holding the Book tightly, almost reverent.

Cole watched the demon, inside freaking out, that evil was able to touch the book. It meant that the Charmed Ones really had turned evil. That was very bad news for him in his current helpless state.

"You are very smart, I have to admit", he flattered the demon. All demons were arrogant and proud of their deeds, so maybe it worked.

The small green demon turned around to him. "At least you can admit your defeat", he said smugly.

"How did you manage it? Great demons have failed at this task, even I," he went on ranting.

"I'll tell you," the demon coaxed. He was used to being bashed around by other demons and here the infamous Belthazor recognized his deed.

He decided to adorn himself with borrowed plumes about the plan of his master. He would kill the traitor afterwards, so that he couldn't divulge anything. But it would give him some minutes of sheer pleasure.

"It's simple, take some objects that are dear to the victim and then tap into their dark desires – voila," the small green demon bragged.

"Simply but effective", Cole had to admire the demons handiwork. He was sure the demon was not the originator of the plan. He just wasn't slick enough for that.

"Now I kill you", the demon informed Cole and summoned energy in his hand.

A small lightning was forming in his palm. Cole looked at him evaluating. He didn't know if he could withstand the attack with his powers bound.

"Demon," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He had to alert the sisters, since he couldn't defend himself, this was the only way. Even if he didn't want them to come back. Especially Piper.

He heard footsteps on the stairs but they wouldn't be in time. The demon threw the lightning at Cole and it hit him directly in the chest. Cole was thrown back as far as the handcuffs allowed. Blue flashes of crackling electricity ran over his body sending him into spasms. When the electricity vanished Cole hung motionless at the verge of the couch.

The demon snickered and rejoiced in the sight in front of him. He a low level demon had finally killed the great traitor, the former Source. This would raise his reputation in the underworld enormously. He wouldn't have to serve scum like Kiwik anymore. He got lost in the anticipation of his glory.

But his musing was his downfall. Piper bolted through the door in her nightgown and blew the demon up on the spot. The book fell to the ground untouched. She went towards it, picked it up and put it back on its altar. By then Paige and Phoebe arrived at the attic panting.

"What happened?" Paige asked out of breath. She wore her Duffy Duck pajamas.

"Some slimy green demon tried to steal the Book", Piper informed them. "Cole was so kind to alert us".

She looked at Cole and saw his unmoving form. "Too bad he didn't make it," Piper said evenly.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried out, "That's not fair, just because you already got what you wanted, you don't care about him anymore."

Piper just shrugged, "so what?"

Phoebe stormed over to Cole's side and pulled his body back on the couch and put his head in her lap, caressing his haggard face. For a moment she wondered about the strange situation at the attic. Why was Cole in handcuffs? Naked? This didn't make sense at all. Her heart beat rapidly.

"Please, don't let him be gone," she pleaded silently to whatever higher power. She felt his pulse nervously. He was still alive. That becalmed her and as soon as her fear disappeared the evil overpowered her again.

"Paige, I need some potion, quickly", Phoebe ordered her sister.

"Sorry, I don't do healing potions", Paige said icily, "but you could slip off his handcuffs shortly, I thought he was self healing."

Phoebe glowered at her sisters but did as Paige told her. She opened the handcuffs, prepared to snap them close again as soon as Cole started moving. She didn't need to wait long. Cole's breathing became steady again and he started moving. The moment he opened his eyes, she closed the handcuffs.

"That was close", he murmured faintly but stayed down in Phoebe's lap.

It felt good to touch her, have her near, even when she was evil. He looked hopeful into her eyes. But there was no concern, just complacency.

"Since I'm already out of bed, I can as well stay here", Paige decided. "You know I go second in having fun with our special guest," she said pointing at Cole.

"Whatever you say Paige," Piper yawned, "I go back to bed". She left the attic.

Phoebe glanced from Cole to Paige. "Promise you don't hurt him. I need him whole and strong." To herself she murmured, "It sucks being the last one." She shoved Cole's head from her lap and got up.

"I promise he will be fit enough to be of use to you," Paige answered with an evil smile but crossed her fingers behind her back.

Phoebe was satisfied with this answer. "Be sure to have completed your potion experiments when I get back from work today," she reminded Paige and left, closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------

**It gets worse**

Attic. Morning.

Paige scrutinized Cole critically. He looked a little bit worn out. He had only the scorched blanket around his waist. Nevertheless he starred back at her defiantly. She went to the cupboard and got herself some little bottles and an Athame. With that in her hand she turned back to Cole.

"So what is your desire?" Cole asked her. The small green demon had given him some valuable hints. He had to work with them to confirm their truth.

"Surely not jumping between the sheets with you", Paige said icily. Cole exhaled relieved.

She pulled herself a stool nearer and sat down on it. She put all bottles except for one on the ground.

"I'm thriving to make the most powerful potions of all," she told him, "and I figured some of your blood would definitely be a very powerful ingredient."

Cole looked at her uneasily. He didn't like the direction this was going with Paige.

Paige and he had never seen eye-to-eye. There was a lot unfinished business between them. She had been his preferred target when he had been the Source and she had already hated him when he had been Belthazor. He braced himself for a cruel payback of his deeds. Paige grabbed his hand and cut deep into his palm. Deeper than necessary to draw just blood. She looked chirpy as she did it.

Cole didn't even shudder. As a demon he was used to torturing. It couldn't intimidate him. He didn't think that Paige could be any crueler than the servants of the Source who had once punished him for disobedience. But then he had been Belthazor. Which he was not anymore. As the blood trickled down to the ground she took the bottle and filled it up with his blood. He just sat there watching her.

"I guessed you like to take part in my achievements", Paige smirked as she corked the bottle.

She hated Cole for what he had done to her in the past. He had messed with her mind, alienated her from her sisters and had tried to kill her repeatedly. Now he was going to pay for it. She took the Athame again and ran it slowly across his chest and down to his stomach, drawing bloody lines on it. She enjoyed watching his face as she did it.

Cole tried hard to not show any pain at all, to not give her the satisfaction off hurting him, but she could see him flinch slightly every time she started a new line. His blood was running down his chest in small streams and soaking the blanket. To occupy his mind and withdraw his attention from the stabbing pain Cole asked, "What was in the potion Piper gave to me?"

Paige laughed evilly and asked, "Didn't you like it? I thought you were glad to get a little assistance in the lower section."

"It wasn't the pure pleasure," Cole understated.

"It wasn't intended to be for you", Paige disclosed.

She had stopped cutting his chest and stared transfixed at the bloody mess his chest was now. She thought about the part of his body to ravage on next, playing with the Athame in her hand.

"I made it for Piper." Paige looked at him. "She was the one who was supposed to feel indulgence. You know the old problem with men?"

Cole shook his head. He had no idea what problems Paige or women in general had with men. But everything that kept Paige from slashing him was welcome.

"They come too quickly," Paige informed him.

"So my potion took care of that. You had to wait for Piper to experience pleasure before your pain would go away. That was a good one, wasn't it?" Paige praised herself.

"But there was more to it", Cole hinted. The exhaustion he had felt hadn't been normal.

"Always the smart one", Paige taunted. "I guess it doesn't hurt I tell you. In addition the potion consumes your life energy. I thought you would be dead after she was finished with you. Looks like my handcuff-potion didn't bind your powers completely. I have to improve on that."

She looked straight at him. Hate burning in her eyes.

"You wanted to kill me?" he asked incredulously. He hadn't known that Paige loathed him that deeply.

"What's with the acting surprised Cole, let's make it a real one", Paige said coldly.

She moved quickly and slashed him badly in his upper arm. His elbow buckled, and he fell back on his back. Apparently she had cut the sinew. It hurt Cole like hell and he let out a small groan. He couldn't move his lower right arm anymore.

Still he looked unwaveringly at her. He had enough pride in him to not beg her for his life. She wouldn't hear another sign of pain from his lips. But he couldn't help his heart beating rapidly and his breath coming in fits and starts.

"Let's finish this," Paige said changing her position.

She sat herself at his side, grabbed his head and pulled it back hard so he bared his unprotected throat to her. She moved the blade of the Athame close to his jugular vain following it with the tip of it.

"How does it feel Cole, to be powerless, helpless, reliant on the mercy of someone who hasn't any?" she asked bitterly.

"Paige," he choked, "you are no killer. You are a good witch, a White lighter. You help people, don't hurt them. Don't throw away your good heritage for revenge. You are better than that. You're better than me."

He had never felt so helpless in his whole life. It was a sarcastic joke that one of the witches he had refused to kill was now about to kill him. Paige listened to him, her ear at his mouth. She hesitated shortly, but then straightened up.

"Sorry to dash your hope". Paige's voice sounded final and ice cold.

Cole closed his eyes as he felt the blade cut into his skin. That was it. After years fighting witches, demons and all kind of creatures, he was going to die by the hand of his ex-sister in law, a white lighter. It was ironic. Just when he had tried so hard to be good, evil got to him.

tbc

Please Review!


	7. Rescue

**A/N:** I really enjoy your reviews ! So please don't stop doing it now ;-)

As to one question - there are many chapters more to come, we are just at the begining -

-------------------------------------------------

**Rescue **

"Paige stop", Leo's voiced rumbled through the attic. Leo couldn't believe the scene before his eyes. He had come in the last second. If Paige killed Cole there was no turning back of the sisters to good. Paige jumped up, letting Cole's head fall back on the couch hard.

"Leo, what a bad time to come by," she hissed. She held the Athame tight in her hand, almost threatening towards Leo

"Leo," Cole managed to press out, "tell Phoebe that Paige wanted to kill me."

He banked on that Phoebe would keep Paige from killing him.

"You are so a spoilsport," Paige spat at Cole, "sneaking to my sister"

Leo walked over to Cole but kept a safe distance from Paige. His eyes grew wide when he saw the state Cole was in.

"How could you do that?" he asked almost at a loss for words, "you are a White lighter. We heal people not hurt them". He pointed at Cole's lacerated body.

"You know what Leo?" Paige snorted, "Your goodness makes me sick."

She put the Athame in the back of her trouser and picked up the bottles, turning in the direction of the door.

"I'm done for now", she threatened Cole, "but we haven't seen the last of each other. Just wait till my sister gets tired of you". Cole wasn't sure which sister she was talking about.

"And you," Paige addressed Leo, "better stay out of my way the next time. Besides your wife is looking for you, and she is not happy about you orbing out on her earlier."

Paige slammed the attic door shut behind her. Leo immediately squatted down next to Cole holding his hands over Cole's bleeding body.

"You have a lot work with me these days", Cole sighed faintly. He was deeply indebted to Leo. He had saved his life twice in less than 24 hours.

"Don't talk Cole, spare your strength", Leo tried to calm him down.

Leo was badly upset. Paige had really tried to kill someone. Call it luck this someone happened to be Cole who could withstand a lot more than any normal human would have. Cole closed his eyes and was enjoying the warmth of the healing energy caressing his oppressed body.

"You should be ok now", Leo informed Cole when he had finished healing.

He looked at Cole worriedly. How would Cole react to the treatment the girls had given him, once he was released and back to full power? But this wasn't the most pressing concern at the moment. It was high time to break the evil spell on the girls.

Cole sat up and let his legs dangle over the edge of the couch. Besides all the hurting he had to endure his muscles had started to tense from staying in the same posture all the time. He rolled his shoulders several times and glanced at his chest and moving his right arm, he nodded contentedly.

"Well done," he said appreciatively, "Since the girls know by now that you are here, you could as well give me my trousers. And would you mind to lend me your shirt?"

Leo hurried to get Cole his trousers and pulled of his shirt to give it to Cole. He himself felt much more at ease when Cole wasn't all naked and only covered in a bloody blanket. Leo turned around to give Cole some privacy while he dressed.

"I may have found something out about the spell", Cole informed Leo.

"Really," Leo almost jerked around out of surprise, "Sorry," he apologized.

"Never mind Leo, I'm done", Cole said cordially. He had only put on the trousers, because of the handcuffs he couldn't get into the sleeves of the shirt.

"The demon who tried to steal the book..," Cole started.

"A demon was here?" Leo exclaimed nervously. With the girls themselves charmed by an evil spell, they were easy prey. And he wasn't sure he could heal them if they needed him, they were evil after all at the moment.

"Yes, but your lovely wife took care of him. He won't ever try again", Cole smirked.

Leo exhaled relieved, at least the girls still cared for the Book.

"Before he went to hell, I had a little chat with him. The bird brain demon tried to impress me," Cole laughed bitterly, "Looks like I still hold some reputation in the underworld. He said that they put the girls under some spell regarding the girl's desires."

"Desires?" Leo wasn't sure he had understood correctly.

Desires were very dangerous stuff to play with. Nobody really knew his own darkest desires. The consciousness was normally shielded from them for a good reason.

"Yes, he also mentioned that they collected some objects of the sisters", Cole went on, **"**does this make any sense to you?"

"It might", Leo confirmed. "But you are always saying they. Were there more than one demon?"

"No, I just saw one. But he was a low level one. Not capable of developing such a wily plan. I figured the demon that was here to take the Book isn't the brains behind the operation, there has to be a more powerful one. One who is higher in the hierarchy", Cole explained.

"For a man confided to a couch you discovered a lot", Leo had to smile despite the grave situation.

Whatever the circumstances Cole was never to be underestimated. That could be good for them or bad. It just depended what Cole decided to do with his abilities – good or evil. Unfortunately he was very erratic in these decisions.

"Looks like the Halliwell's attic is the place to be", Cole joked, "just have to wait here and everything comes around."

He was in high spirits. He thought that he had been through the worst. With Paige and Piper done with him, there was only Phoebe to go. And Phoebe hitting on him wasn't a bad thing to happen. Furthermore he had seen through the attacker's game. Now he was ready to strike back.

"We have to act fast," Leo decided, "the master of the vanquished demon might come looking for him, if he doesn't come back with the Book. Wouldn't be good for you if he found you here powerless. Or the girls. They are too distracted to withstand a more forceful attack."

"How do you break such a spell?" Cole asked. He wasn't the expert on white magic.

"We have to do some counter spell, maybe with a potion", Leo mused. In his mind he went over the witches he knew capable of brewing such a powerful potion.

"You said they are caught by their worst desires?" Leo asked Cole again.

"I think so", Cole agreed watching Leo pacing up and down at the attic agitatedly.

Cole had to sit rather uncomfortably, his left hand twisted behind his back because of the handcuffs, but at least he hadn't to lie on his back.

"We have to fight the evil of the spell with their true desire," Leo decided. This had to be it.

"You want to fight one desire with another?" Cole wasn't convinced.

"Yes. Only the one thing you really want with all your heart can conquer evil. I'll go to find a witch to brew the potion. But I will need your help to feed the potion to the girls," he turned to Cole.

"I'll do what I can, but sorry to remind you, I'm still handcuffed", Cole pulled at the chains unnerved, sighing heavily.

"Piper and Paige already visited you," Leo pulled a face. He saw a flash of Piper on top of Cole and Paige with the Athame. He winced at the thought. Cole just nodded shortly.

"That means Phoebe will come to you next," Leo said questioningly.

"I guess," Cole smiled sadly, "hope she doesn't want to kill me too."

"I don't think so…," Leo started, but then what would he know about the deepest darkest desires of Phoebe?

"You have to convince her to drink the potion", Leo said matter of factly.

"And how do you suggest I do it?" Cole asked flaring up.

As a prisoner he had just a limited amount of possibilities, and this annoyed him to no end.

"You told me Piper used a potion on you. You have to wheedle Phoebe to use the potion too", Leo started to lay out his plan.

Cole shook his head vigorously. "Not this potion again!"

"Let me finish, Cole," Leo ordered, "We exchange the potions. Instead of the evil potion, it will be the good one."

"She has to drink it. With Piper it was only me who took the potion." Cole threw in.

"Then you have to tell her you both, Piper and you took it last time. I'm sure you can charm Phoebe, Cole," Leo said, a trace of teasing in his voice.

Cole snorted, "For once, it is a good thing I can do that."

"Let's not go there now", Leo cut him short, "we don't have time to talk about old disputes. Beside if you want to be freed of the handcuffs, you have to help me turn them back to good."

"It was yellow," Cole said unemotional, "the desire potion. Take the bottle with you." He showed Leo where Piper had discarded it.

Leo snatched it from the ground and orbed out. Cole heard his already distant voice when he dropped back on the couch, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

-----------------------------------

Manor. Before noon.

Phoebe opened the attic door silently and slipped through. She didn't want her sisters to know that she was back from work this early. She couldn't stand waiting any longer to get to Cole. It had been a bad idea to shareCole with her sisters.

He was on the couch sleeping, the handcuffs still fastened tightly around his wrists. Unlike in the night he wore his jeans again. He looked so defenseless, it made her hot in a kinky way. She tiptoed over to his side but she didn't want to wake him up yet. She sat down on the stool and just watched him exhale and inhale slowly, his bare chest moving up- and down. Her hand automatically reached for him.

He twitched and then opened his eyes, searching for the person who had awoken him. It was Phoebe. He cursed voicelessly. Leo hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't yet come back with the potion. Cole didn't say a word because Phoebe herself just looked at him. It wasn't a nice look.

"Finally I get what I had in mind all the time," she purred touching his chest.

"Still working out I see," she commented delightedly.

"You want it to be that way between us?" Cole couldn't believe it. She treated him like an object.

"You didn't complain about being with Piper, Cole. So what's the big deal?" Phoebe asked looking blank.

"I did. You just didn't want to hear it Phoebe", Cole spat angrily.

"Besides you used to love me, remember?" Cole tried more softly.

Phoebe treating him in this cold calculating way hurt far more than Paige slicing him. He had assumed he could come through to her, when they were alone. It looked like he had miscalculated hugely.

"Come on, Cole, I thought you finally got it," Phoebe taunted.

She touched his tummy hungrily tracing the outline of his muscles. "I don't love you but I admit I lust after you. That part of our relationship I remember quite vividly. And I miss it."

He flinched back as far as the handcuffs allowed. He didn't want to be together with Phoebe like this. It was much worse than he had expected it to be.

Phoebe was stung that he fled her touch. "You don't want me?" she hissed.

She hadn't expected this. Cole had been begging her the last few months to come back to him and now he recoiled from her. She snatched at her bag angrily and took out a bottle with a yellowish liquid. Paige had given it to her the night before. She had been so proud of her potion. Of course Phoebe never thought that she would need it with Cole. She had secretly laughed at Piper for using it. She had always been able to turn Cole on.

Cole recognized it instantly. "Don't use this on me Phoebe, please," he begged rather desperately.

Phoebe smiled viciously. "You shouldn't have rejected me, Cole. I don't take to that easily."

She opened the bottle and held it to him. "Drink it or I force you, I swear." Her glance was hard, cold and lewdly.

"Phoebe. You are not like this. You are a kind loving person. You care about people. You used to care about me. You can fight this I know it. Do it for me, please," Cole tried to convince her with a slightly panicked voice, bending away from the potion.

"Shut up and stop whining", she ordered firmly, "drink".

She started to unbutton her blouse in front of him, allowing Cole free sight on her voluptuous breasts. He cast his eyes down to her dismay and surprise.

Tired of waiting for his convenience she pressed the bottle to his lips. He opened his mouth reluctantly and allowed her to pour the liquid in his mouth. He swallowed it with a distressed face. He knew what would happen now, and he wasn't welcoming it. He averted his eyes. He didn't want to see the glee on Phoebe's face while she was humiliating him.

Phoebe moved her face closer to his, watching him attentively. "Now I'm really curious". She pushed Cole back on the couch impatiently.

tbc


	8. A healing shock

**A healing shock**

Manor. Afternoon.

Piper was bored. She wasn't in the mood to work, wasn't in the mood to cook, wasn't in the mood for shopping. Shopping was no fun at all when you couldn't wear the new clothes for the next months. Cooking sucked when no one was around to eat the meal. The hormonal mood swings of her pregnancy drove her mad. She had eaten a whole box of cereal without any milk. Now she couldn't drink enough water to solve the node in her stomach. Pregnancy really sucked sometimes.

Leo hadn't shown up again. Coward. He had been to one to knock her up and now he hadn't the guts to keep her company. She was really mad at him. Phoebe was at work and Paige was on her mission to become the new potions master in the house, polluting the basement with her ungodly potions. Piper didn't care about that at the moment. She was convinced she could take on Paige anytime.

She prowled about the manor aimlessly. Picking at the curtains and rearranging the pillows for the thousandth time. She was stuck in the house all alone. No. She remembered abruptly and glanced at the staircase. Cole was still in the attic. And he had nothing to do either. An expectant smile crossed Piper's face. Eating wasn't the only craving pregnancy had inflicted on her. She turned on her heel and ascended the stairs to the attic.

"Hey, who allowed you to get dressed?" Piper teased as she entered the attic.

Cole sat up. He had been staring on the ceiling. "Your husband was so kind", he smirked towards Piper.

"Did you tell him about us?" Piper asked tentatively, the threat evident in her voice. She strolled around the attic and looked out of the window.

"No", Cole lied, "I figured he wouldn't be so nice to me than". He followed her moves with his eyes.

"Good boy", Piper smiled lasciviously. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee, letting it wander up the inside of his leg.

"I was thinking about repeat performance," she proposed, "the way you took part in it, I figured you liked it too."

"Not really", Cole said noncommittal, bending away from Piper as far as possible.

"I'm not asking you, you know," Piper said angrily, "I can make you."

She wasn't in the mood for his games. She wanted some distraction from the boredom. She reached for a bottle with yellowish fluid next to the couch.

"Didn't Paige use it?" She asked surprised.

"No", Cole said, "she decided we didn't fit."

He shrugged his shoulders, "But she told me it is even more effective if both take it. She laughed at you for not knowing this as the potions master." He counted on Piper's pride to bring her around and the always existing rivalry between siblings.

"Bitch," Piper swore, "keeping the fun to herself."

She opened the bottle and looked at the content in pleasant anticipation. Cole held his breath. Piper downed half of the bottle without a second thought. Then she reached for Cole, grabbed his head and froze.

Her eyes grew wide, almost popping out of her head. Her mouth fell open. Her hand began to tremble heftily. With a small shriek she let go of Cole like she had touched fire. She looked at the bottle in her hand and then back at Cole. Her face showed total shock, it was drained of all color. She let the bottle fall to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my god," she aspirated repeatedly," oh my god, oh god, oh god"

Cole just sat there and watched her. He knew it would be a blow for Piper when she realized what they had done.

Piper didn't dare to look at Cole again. Abruptly she started up and fled the attic like the Source himself was after her, slamming the door behind her.

------------------------------------------

**Troubled Marriage**

Piper came back from the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She closed the door to her bedroom silently after her. When she looked up she found Leo sitting on their bed, looking at her. The expression on his face was unreadable. Piper didn't know how to act towards her husband. She wasn't sure if he knew about what had happened between her and Cole.

While under the shower she figured out that something magical must have happened to her. Probably also to her sisters. Piper rubbed her body fervently to get Cole's scent off her. Unfortunately the bruises on her hips wouldn't go away as easily. They were going to remind her for some time what she had done. She was deeply grateful that she was pregnant already. So there was no chance of getting pregnant from him. Thank God! In all her rush to get him she hadn't thought of contraception at all. Piper had hoped to feel less filthy after showering – but it didn't work out. At least she didn't smell of him anymore. She put her damp hair behind her ears and strode forward to her cupboard, rummaging for some clothes to wear.

Leo just watched her. He wasn't sure how to talk about the issue. The easier part was talking about the magic, and not the marital implications, so he decided to start with this. He had to confirm that the potion had worked.

"How do you feel Piper?" Leo asked clearly concerned.

"I feel good Leo," Piper lied without turning around. She slipped on some T-Shirt and Jeans, "why are you asking?"

"And our baby?" Leo feared the potion would have a bad influence on their child.

Piper put her hand on her womb tenderly but shook her head, "I don't feel any different from before, feels like she is ok."

"Good", Leo was relieved, "Are you still mad at me for orbing out earlier?"

Piper turned round. There was no point in postponing a discussion any longer. But maybe she could hide her dirty little secret with Cole from him. A little hope gleamed inside her.

"No Leo. I understand. I blew you up. It was solely my fault. I'm really sorry about that."

She looked worried, "I think there is something magical going on with me, what made me do it. Also Paige and Phoebe are behaving strangely."

"_Not to mention that we have a magical prisoner in the attic," she thought to herself._

Piper lent against the cupboard. "Do you know anything about it?" She wasn't ready to disclose the whole extent of the events to Leo, if he didn't know yet.

"Yes," Leo confirmed, "someone put you and your sisters under an evil spell".

Piper nodded, "I had the same suspicion. But how come I'm not under it anymore? At least I think I'm not under it anymore."

She definitely wasn't under the spell Piper realized. No inappropriate desire towards Cole. That definitely meant she got rid of the spell.

"I organized the potion you drank. It wasn't the potion from Paige but a counteragent", Leo said as calmly as he could master.

Piper gasped in horror. So Leo knew. Leo had given the potion to Cole.

"What else do you know?" she whispered busying herself with combing her wet hair and not able to look at him.

Leo exhaled deeply. He was still pissed at Piper for cheating on him, but could he really be when she was influenced by a spell?

"I talked with Cole", he confessed, "about what happened".

Leo didn't tell her that he had actually watched her. It would just drive them in to deeper trouble.

Piper stopped combing her hair and looked at Leo fearful. "I.. Leo..," she was at a loss of words and quickly averted her gaze.

She hadn't found a reason herself yet, why she had had this burning desire for Cole. Now she felt deeply ashamed and filthy because of it. And worse, Leo knew about it too. How could she ever look into his eyes again? Would he stop loving her? A cold fear squeezed her heart. She had vowed to be true to him all her life but still she broke this promise.

Leo knew his wife good enough to recognize her struggling. "Piper, we don't have to talk about this now," he said.

As a husband he wanted to do it right now and shout at her for being unfaithful, but as a White lighter he knew it was more important to free her sisters and get back to the demon who inflicted the spell. The White lighter won over the husband for the moment.

Since Piper didn't seem to join the conversation in the near future, he asked her. "Do you have any idea which demon or sorcerer could have produced the spell?"

Piper just shook her head and whispered a small, "No". She didn't dare to look at him.

"Piper please, get yourself together", Leo encouraged, "we have to free Paige. She has to drink the potion too. Do you have any idea how we can mislead her in doing that? I need your help for doing this."

Hurtfully he recognized that she was deliberately keeping her distance from him.

The duty to help her sisters snapped Piper from her torpidity. "I could prepare some pudding for dinner," she suggested, "Paige loves vanilla pudding. We could put the potion in it."

Leo agreed with her, "That should work. Better to make some pudding for us too –without any potion of course – so she doesn't get suspicious about it"

"What about Phoebe?" Piper asked, "Is she still under the spell?"

"Yes," Leo confirmed, "but I placed a bottle with Cole. I think he can wheedle her into drinking it. But to be on the safe side, please prepare a pudding for Phoebe too."

Piper winced at the mention of Cole's name. Her reaction didn't escape Leo.  
He stood up and walked over to Piper giving her a bottle with a yellow liquid. But Piper shied away from him. Leo looked hurt but put the bottle on the drawer.

"Be careful with it", he advised, "we don't have anything left. It was a very complicated potion to brew with many scarce ingredients and it needs some time. Time we don't have."

Piper took the bottle avoiding touching him and turned to the door. She was relieved to have something to do so she hadn't to face Leo anymore. She had to come to terms with herself before she could think about discussing the issue with him.

Leo watched Piper's retreating back, as she left their room. He let her go. He knew she wasn't ready to talk about the incident with Cole. He wasn't sure he was himself. This was going to be a hard trial for their marriage. But no time to brood over it now. He had to go and watch Paige, that she didn't do anything really evil. With a troubled expression on his face Leo orbed out of their room.

-------------------------------------------

**True Desire**

Manor. Late Afternoon.

Phoebe had ended work early and sneaked into the attic. She had heard Piper in the shower. Good. So nobody would disturb her. Cole was on the couch starring into the void how it seemed.

"Hi", she smiled impishly at him, "I craved for you again". She gave him a die-away look.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked haltingly. Her return had been fast. He looked at the side where Leo had placed the bottle. It was corked and full.

Cole smiled at her, "I missed you too".

He had to lie to say this. He didn't want to experience loveless gross lust centered sex with her again.

She bent forward to kiss him and he didn't resist. It started hesitantly but quickly turned into a passionate one. How Cole had longed for her kissing him like this again. But this was business. She wasn't herself and he had to control himself. He broke the kiss and turned his head away from her, looking to the ground.

"What..?" Phoebe asked irritated.

"I'm sorry," he said sounding embarrassed, "I'm so depleted. First the demon and than Piper again and you. I've no energy at all."

He sighed miserably, still not looking at her. It was so damn hard for him playing the unwilling while Phoebe was throwing herself at him. But he had to pass. She only wanted him because of this bloody spell. If he got a hold on the creature that had put him in this position it wasn't going to be pleasant for it.

"Piper was here again", Phoebe's temper flared up, "she was not supposed to. She has Leo in good's sake."

Phoebe felt a little jealousy rising inside her. Her sister has gotten much too attached to Cole for her taste. She slapped Cole on the shoulder to get his attention since he continued to avoid her glance.

"Phoebe, it's not like I don't want you", Cole coaxed sitting up, but hanging his head low, just inches from hers, "but you have to understand. I'm just plain human with these handcuffs. No supernatural strength or stamina".

His breath was touching her face and neck. It made her shiver, a cozy feeling running down her back. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him to want her. Now. Not anytime later. Her eyes darted around the attic, her mind racing for a way to get her will. Phoebe had never been a patient person. Finally her glance landed on the bottle next to the couch. She reached out and picked the bottle up. Cole watched her attentively.

"Never thought I would get used to using this," she said more to herself than him, rolling it in hear hand.

"If you just give me some time," Cole pleaded, "we don't need this". He had to make sure he didn't sound too eager to use the potion.

"I'm sick of waiting, I told you before", she said obstinately.

Cole looked at her obediently, "For the potion to have even more effect you have to take it too."

She was suspicious, "Piper took it too?"

He nodded. "Do you think she would have slept with me again if it wasn't really good?"

Phoebe felt again a slight pang of jealousy but still seemed undecided. "Perhaps your right", she considered.

She opened the bottle and nosed the content. "Mmmh like vanilla," Phoebe smiled, "didn't think Paige put effort in the smell or taste."

"_The hell she did", Cole thought._

"You first," Phoebe held the bottle to Cole's mouth and he swallowed the half of it without hesitation. This hadn't been part of the plan, but it would do no harm.

Cole was curious what effect the potion had on him. In fact he needed no potion to know the true desire of his heart. It would always be Phoebe.

A warm sensation with its source at his heart spread to his body. He felt so much tenderness and affection for the women before him. It almost tore his heart apart. He wanted to love her, make her happy and protect her. It was overwhelming and he was fighting for self-possession. He blinked several times to remove the wet gleam forming in his eyes.

"Phoebe", his voice was low and throaty and it was very hard for him to concentrate on his mission, "you have to take it too."

The timbre of his voice made her flutter with anticipation. His eyes were dark and bottomless, drawing her to him. She felt like drowning in them. She hastily put the bottle to her lips and emptied it in one swift motion. From the way he reacted this time would be even better than the one before, Phoebe was sure.

She felt the urge to dominate and violate go away. Instead she felt lighthearted and happy. She looked at Cole whose face mirrored an equal expression and their eyes locked.

The empty bottle fell from her hand unknowingly. She moved closer to him, raised both hands to cup his face in them and their lips found each other tenderly. She brushed her hand through his hair and inhaled his strong scent. She felt his caressing lips all over her face and neck. It felt right. It felt like something she had missed for much too long of a time.

Cole tore at the shackles that still parted him from his love. He needed so urgently to touch her. Without breaking the kiss Phoebe reached down to the handcuffs and opened them one after the other. As soon as Cole's hands were free, he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her body like never letting go again. It felt so good to have her close again. This time tenderly not voraciously.

Phoebe encircled his neck and pressed herself to him. She felt his body heat through her clothes, his breath on her neck giving her shivers. They fell back on the couch together. Cole on top, their lips glued together, his hands fiddling about her blouse. She let her hands trail down his back touching hard muscles under smooth skin. _This is really much better than last time she thought._

The demon shimmered in unbeknown to the making out couple. He didn't waste time by watching them, he was just glad that they hadn't recognized him. He sneaked towards the altar and grabbed the Book of Shadows. It trembled on the altar when he reached for it but didn't jump away. He smiled victoriously, pressed the Book against his chest and shimmered out again.

Cole realized that he was free. His powers were unbound and he felt the magic rushing through his body again. The mixture of his released magic and the effect of the potion were intoxicating. He smiled a genuine smile and blurred them from the attic.

tbc.  
Please Review and let me know what you think!


	9. Caught in the act

**Caught in the act**

"Hello? Anybody home?" Jason walked cautiously into the manor.

They had a habit of not locking the door. The first time he had been there he had wondered why a household mainly consisting of women and children wouldn't do that. Phoebe had told him they weren't afraid, they could protect themselves. He had argued with her and her sisters, but it was senseless. The Halliwells were just plain stubborn.

Jason had been at the manor on some occasions but he felt like Phoebe's sisters didn't really like him. So he had stayed away. And there were always these "family emergencies" which had torn Phoebe and him out of some romantic situations already and had caused some dispute.

He had been informed that Phoebe had gone home because she felt sick in the afternoon and he came over to cheer her up. He held a bunch of wild flowers in his hand. Since there was nobody at home, he ascended the staircase to Phoebe's room. He walked good-humored to her door and knocked. Maybe she slept, he didn't want to startle her. Without waiting for her to answer the door he opened it.

The scene before his eyes wasn't what he had expected. There was no poor looking Phoebe, hungering for some care and attention. There was his girlfriend comfortable in bed with another man. Jason froze in the doorway the hand on the doorknob. He couldn't help but notice the intimate impression the two made together.

Phoebe had her head on the man's bare chest, her arms wrapped around him, her eyes closed sleepily. Apparently they hadn't heard him knock at all. The guy had his arms possessively around her naked back, his face snuggled into her hair, eyes closed himself. Jason took a better look at the man. He looked a little bit filthy but well built nonetheless. He was unshaven, hair ruffled, his face somewhat haggard. Jason estimated the stranger a little older than himself. He wondered where Phoebe had met him. She was so stressed out between her family obligations, her job and her meetings with him, he had no idea where Phoebe had found the time to squeeze in another lover. For a moment he was unsettled. Hadn't he been able to satisfy her needs that she had looked for another? But then, they had such passionate nights together, he couldn't quite believe that was the reason.

Jason was torn out of his thoughts when the guy opened his eyes and spotted him at the door. Maybe he had felt Jason's presence. A threatening and calculating look came to the guy's face as Jason was scrutinized closely by hard blue eyes. Jason felt absolutely ridiculous standing at the door with his nice little flowers. He didn't want to loose control over the situation so he determinedly stepped fully into the room.

"What's going on here?" Jason's voice was loud and firm. Now that he had fully recognized that Phoebe betrayed him, hot rage was shooting through his body.

His pride was badly wounded. He wasn't a nobody. He was a man controlling a multi-million-dollar company. He had a golden reputation, wealth and a smooth way with woman. The girls were after him everywhere. He was named one of the top 50 eligible bachelors in the US the year before. And Phoebe betrayed him with someone that shabby.

Phoebe's eyes flew open. "Jason," she said flustered and disentangled herself from the guy, clutching the sheets to her breast. Her glance flickered uneasily from Jason to Cole and back.

Jason took some determined steps towards the bed. He was on the verge of pulling Phoebe right out of the other man's arms.

"You better stay right where you are," Cole growled with a low voice and sat up himself.

It was only that he assumed that this stranger was a plain human, and most probably an innocent, that Cole hadn't attacked him the second he had sneaked into the room. Attacking an innocent in front of Phoebe wouldn't help him with her.

Jason stopped in his tracks. The guy had threatened him. It was unmistakably in his voice. He wasn't keen on a fistfight in Phoebe's bedroom and the other looked ready to jump up at any justification. Jason decided to concentrate on Phoebe and ignore the guy's hateful look.

"You called in sick. I wanted to cheer you up", he said waving the flowers and then throwing them violently in Phoebe's direction, "Looks like you already had that".

Phoebe looked like a deer caught in the spotlight of a car. "It is not what it looks like Jason", she pleaded looking at Jason.

She couldn't explain to Jason that a potion brought her here. Right now she couldn't think of a reasonable excuse.

"Phoebe", Cole couldn't believe his ears, she was denying what they had shared just some minutes ago. But Phoebe didn't pay any attention to him, she was concentrated on the other guy.

"Jason, please will you wait downstairs for me? I'll explain everything to you." Phoebe asked tentatively, slipping to the edge of her bed, grabbing for her blouse.

Jason didn't answer her, nor move. "Who is he?" he demanded pointing at Cole.

"I'm her husband," Cole informed Jason with a smirk "and you are?"

"Ex-husband", Phoebe corrected, throwing a warning glance at Cole and buttoning up her blouse.

"Her boyfriend without ex", Jason informed Cole smugly, "But you said he left you?"

Phoebe hadn't really told him much about her broken marriage only that it had ended badly and the divorce had been messy.

"Looks like I'm back", Cole stated the obvious, while he reached for his trousers.

"But not in my life", Phoebe turned to Cole. She couldn't deal with both of them at the same time. Let alone them fighting about who had more right to her.

Jason smirked, "Looks like you are not welcome home". He felt a slight satisfaction that Phoebe was nice to him but put her ex-husband down.

"Jason, would you mind, I want to dress", Phoebe tried to send Jason out.

"I'm not your toy boy to play with as you please," Jason shouted angrily at Phoebe, "Call me if you have a really good explanation of what happened here– if you don't -spare me the effort".

Jason turned on his heels, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't sure himself if he wanted to make up with Phoebe again. But from how she behaved towards this guy, it seemed she didn't like him that much. Maybe it had just been a flinch in remembrance of old times.

"Jason," Phoebe called out after him, finally jumping out of the bed, struggling to put on her slip in a hurry and jumping on one leg towards the door as she slipped into her trousers.

"Phoebe? You are not seriously running after him?" Cole tried to hold himself together. How could she do that after the spell had revealed him to be her True Desire?

"Cole, I don't know why I landed in bed with you. I'm sure it has something to do with magic and if I find out you tricked me into it, you will regret it. But now I have to salvage what's left of my - until now – good running relationship," Phoebe hissed.

The open door in her hand she turned once more to Cole, "Don't bother waiting for me."

She closed the door from outside, scrambling down the stairs. Cole heard her call the other's name till she was out of earshot.

Cole starred motionless at the door hoping she would come to her senses and back to him. After some time he blurred, devastated, from the room.

tbc


	10. Confessions of sinful minds

**Confessions of sinful Minds**

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo were sitting at the dining table. Piper had prepared their favorite comfort food. Chocolate fudge cake. The girls were very much occupied with their pieces of cake, not looking up a single time.

Leo watched them biding time. They knew that they had to talk about it, but nobody was ready or wanted to start. The last two days had been a really shocking and embarrassing experience for all of them. It wasn't easy for him either. He hadn't had time yet to talk with Piper alone. In fact he had avoided it deliberately. He stirred his coffee cup, hanging into his own thoughts for some moments. But they couldn't lose much more time- the creature which had taken the Book was still on the loose.

"We have to get the Book of Shadows back." Leo tried to start the conversation. He looked at each of them, but neither raised her head, they just nodded.

"Guys you have to get over it," he encouraged, "at least no innocent got hurt or killed. I can tell you, the Elders are very relieved about that."

"What about Cole?" Paige asked, pouring more sugar in her latte macchiato.

"He is certainly no innocent," Phoebe commented, shoving another piece of chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Still, we did him wrong," Piper opposed.

She couldn't let herself think of what she had done. To Cole. And to Leo. She hadn't talked or looked at Leo since the short conversation in their room. Piper summoned all her guts.

"Ok, I'll start." She looked determined at Leo and exhaled deeply, her fingers gripping the coffee mug, "I'm so sorry Leo, for what I have done. I betrayed you. Betrayed my marriage vow to always honor you and be true to you."

Piper blinked a tear away but didn't back off. "Still I'm not sure why I did it. I never had that kind of yearning for him. I think he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

She couldn't bring herself to say Cole's name. It always brought pictures of them to her mind. Kissing. Groping. She shook them off, when she heard Leo's voice.

"I understand Piper," Leo soothed her, "nobody knows his dark desires. The consciousness normally shields it up. Thank you for your apology, I appreciate it. But I have to admit I'm really hurt."

Leo cast his eyes down. It wasn't easy to forgive or forget that your wife cheated on you. With your ex-brother in law. Unconscious or not. Even when you were an angel and she had been under a spell.

"I don't want him," Piper whispered, "I love only you." She sent Leo a faint smile over the dining table, which he answered with a kind smile, "I love you too."

"You know what disturbs me the most?" Leo asked softly.

Paige and Phoebe felt uncomfortable, they preferred Leo and Piper have this conversation in private. But they had learnt that some truths had to be out on the table to prevent them from biting them into the butt. Piper shook her head.

"The way you treated him afterwards," Leo disclosed. Piper looked at her lap. She knew what Leo meant, but Phoebe and Paige looked up interested.

"The potion hurt him physically. You must have seen it. But you just left him there, not even giving him a blanket to cover himself. Like he was no human, like he was no living being at all. Just some object that had become useless."

Paige's face showed disbelief, while Phoebe just guiltily looked down at her plate. She hadn't treated Cole the slightest bit better than Piper. Maybe her deed was even worse, since she had been in love with him once.

Leo shook his head slightly. "I couldn't have imagined that you could be that cold hearted. I know it was an evil spell and all and I will deal with it, but it won't be easy for me."

Piper just nodded. What could she say? Leo was right. It was going to take some time for herself to make piece with the evil part of her personality. But it was a challenge to never go this way again, that she had promised herself to win.

"And I want to apologize to you Phoebe," Piper picked up the conversation from Leo.

"Me?" Phoebe was surprised and looked at her sisters, "why?"

"I hurt and abused a person who means very much to you. I betrayed you too- hurt you too. I'm sorry," Piper said steadily, fighting for composure.

Phoebe shook her head in denial, "I'm not hurt. He doesn't mean much to me anymore."

"Don't deny it Phoebe, Leo's potion to break the spell worked with unleashing our true desires. You have to face it. It's still him you want deep down," Piper confronted Phoebe.

"No, I don't," Phoebe said stubbornly. "I'm together with Jason now and it works just fine."

"But you were with Cole after drinking the counter-potion," Leo insisted.

"So what," Phoebe exclaimed upset. "We all know that my evil desire is to be with Cole. I was even his queen. So where is the big surprise?" Phoebe asked annoyed. She didn't want to start this discussion with her family again.

"But you were also with him to break the spell…" Piper suggested.

"Maybe, I still feel something for him," Phoebe said vaguely, "but back to square one. He is my evil desire. He makes ME evil. He can NEVER be good. So what is the point?"

Phoebe challenged her sisters, "YOU always told me to stay away from him. Now suddenly because an evil spell went badly for you too, all is different?" She looked provokingly at her sisters.

"I don't know," Piper admitted, "he helped us break the spell. Leo couldn't have done it without him. Maybe he really has changed?"

Since Cole had helped them, Piper had her doubts about their decision to not give Cole another chance after he came back from the wasteland. Hadn't he brought Phoebe back from being a mermaid too?

"He also did it to free himself," Paige threw in, "it wasn't so selfless."

Paige wasn't ready to give Cole credit for anything. Not after what she did to him. He had to be evil to deserve what she had done, otherwise she would be the evil person.

"Still, we all owe him," Leo said, "in this case he has been the innocent". The simple statement shocked the girls. Silence fell in the kitchen.

"I tortured him," Paige revealed, looking first at Phoebe then at Piper. It was better to bring it all out now.

Phoebe's mouth fell open, her eyes growing wide. "What exactly did you do? You promised me not to hurt him," Phoebe choked on her words.

Piper was too shocked to say anything. She just reached automatically for Leo's hand, who squeezed it soothingly.

Paige squirmed at her seat. "I slashed him, slowly and deliberately. I enjoyed it," Paige whispered, "and I tried to kill him." Her words were almost inaudible. She looked into her cup, not able to bear the look on her family's faces.

"You didn't," Phoebe breathed in dismay. She had a bad feeling in her stomach like having to throw up.

"I was stopped at the last moment," Paige disclosed, "I was about to cut Cole's throat when Leo orbed in."

Paige threw a grateful glance at Leo. She could have never forgiven herself for killing someone – even if it was Cole.

"You mean slash like cutting with a knife?" Piper asked finally unbelievingly.

She couldn't imagine her baby sister doing something like this. Paige, who couldn't hurt a fly. Paige just nodded without lifting her head, looking very guilty.

Phoebe held her hand over her mouth, breathing heavily. Her sister had almost killed Cole. "What was your evil desire?" Phoebe asked confused.

"I guess I wanted to be really evil and all powerful. What's better to prove that than tormenting a defenseless creature? Maybe that's why I took a liking to the potions as well. Which, by the way Piper, I have not anymore."

"Glad to hear that," Piper remarked, "your potions reeked. But what broke the spell for you?"

"I realized, I want to help people, not hurt them. I want to be a good person, a good witch, a good sister. That's my true desire I think," Paige said thoughtfully.

"Phoebe, I guess I have to ask you for forgiveness too," Paige said.

"What … why?" Phoebe asked. She was still dazed from Paige's revelation.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill Cole. I'm sorry I tortured him." She looked at her sister intensely. "I saw your face as I told it. It hit you hard didn't it?"

Phoebe took some deep breaths. "I just never thought that you could kill someone cold-blooded Paige, not even Cole," Phoebe acknowledged, "It gives me the creeps."

Phoebe wouldn't admit to herself the thought of Cole gone forever scared her deeply.

"Me too," Paige whispered as she reached for Phoebe's hand.

"Maybe you should tell this to Cole," Leo suggested.

Paige's head shot in his direction, "you are kidding?" she asked incredulously.

Leo shook is head. "No, frankly, I think you all owe him at least an apology. He was mistreated by all of you and he helped to break the spell. I'm not defending Cole's former deeds, but in this particular one he has done nothing but good."

"I can't talk to him," Phoebe said firmly, "He knows I'm with Jason. What should I say to him? I'm not coming back to him, so it's better we don't see each other."

Phoebe got up from her seat. "Since we have sorted this out amongst us, I'll go over to Jason's. I hope he forgives me." She turned towards the door and was almost out of it when Piper called after her.

"What has Jason to do with it?"

Phoebe turned round unwillingly. She didn't like to spill this to her sisters, but keeping secrets and lying was no alternative, it was just to plain dangerous in this family.

So she explained reluctantly, "Jason caught Cole and me in my room…. breaking the spell." Phoebe pulled a face. "He came by because I called in sick."

"Ouch!" Paige said, "Guess he wasn't pleased?"

"Exactly, that's why I need to talk to him urgently," Phoebe said.

"And what will you tell him?" Piper asked, "You can't just talk about magic."

"Something about Cole coming back surprisingly after almost a year, me being overwhelmed because I thought he was dead, kind of a sentimental one time relapse. I just hope he buys it. Keep your fingers crossed for me –will you?"

With that Phoebe was out of the kitchen.

"What about you two?" Leo asked, "Will one of you talk with him?"

"Why are you so eager we do it Leo?" Piper asked unwillingly.

She couldn't imagine herself talking with Cole about what happened. She had hardly been able to talk with Leo and her sisters. She couldn't think about it without feeling sick, guilty and embarrassed.

"First I think it's the appropriate thing to do and second we have to know if he plans to retaliate," Leo answered.

"You think he wants to repay us?" Paige was alert immediately.

"I don't know. That's why I preferred Phoebe went over and talked to him. She knows him best. But since this seems not to be happening, one of you has to do it."

"What about you?" Paige asked, "You seemed to have worked well together with him."

"It's not about me," Leo informed her, "you did something wrong, and you have to assume responsibility for it."

Paige thought about Leo's words then admitted, "You are right Leo. If I want to be a really good person I have to accept and handle the bad things I do. I will go and ask Cole's pardon."

Piper looked surprised at her sister, "You are really going to do this?" She was impressed of Paige's attitude.

Paige pulled a face, "I can't say it doesn't suck already, but I will. Just hope he doesn't kill me on sight".

Piper stood up determinedly. "But before that, let's go and catch the demon that has our Book and put us under this spell. He will be so sorry for doing it."

"You are right," Paige said grimly following her sister to the attic.

Leo smiled to himself. His family seemed strong enough to withstand any demon attack. Even if their deepest feelings were targeted. They had come a long way from the brats they had been when he had first met them.

tbc


	11. What goes around comes around

**What goes around comes around**

Almost crushing the demon's throat Cole pressed him against the wall of the dark cave. The demon stopped fighting Cole when he had discovered that it was futile. Cole thrust the Athame precisely into the demon's lower section. It was not the first time he did it. Carefully he avoided hitting any vital parts. He didn't want the demon vanquished. He still needed some information from him. The demon grunted in pain but spat Cole in the face nonetheless.

"You won't get any information from me", Kiwik hissed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cole growled through gritted teeth as he wiped the spat form his face with a bloody hand, "I learnt from the Source's executioners themselves."

Cole pulled the Athame out and decided to hit another part. He pushed the Athame deep into the demon's lungs. Kiwik exhaled, surprised, and started breathing with a whistling sound. Blood was spraying from his mouth with every breath he took. Still he wouldn't give in to the other's demand.

"I'll ask you one more time," Cole threatened, "Who cast the spell for you?"

"Go to hell," Kiwik snarled. The blood from his mouth stained Cole's white dress shirt as he spoke.

"First I send YOU there," Cole answered nonchalantly, pulling the Athame out again.

Blood was flowing freely down the demon's body and soaking his robes. Cole had already placed quite an amount of stabs to Kiwik. The demon was more resistant than Cole had thought. Demons always worshiped strength, but this wouldn't stop him from finishing his mission. Cole was majorly pissed for the assault on him in conjunction with the evil desire spell. All demons involved would have to face his wrath.

"Any preference for my next target?" he asked mockingly, holding the Athame threateningly before the demon's face.

Before he could administer the next blow he felt someone's presence. In a flash he turned round, pushing the body of the demon in front of him, using him as a shield. The Athame was pointing at the demon's throat to prevent him from doing anything unexpected. In his free hand Cole had already conjured an energy ball.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cole heard a familiar voice.

The Charmed Ones entered the cave, Piper at front. He watched them warily but distinguished the fireball.

"You are not after me again?" Cole asked them only half joking.

"Cole, relax," Paige said, "we are just after the demon who put us under that spell. But I guess you beat us to that." She motioned at the battered looking demon in Cole's grip.

"I was just now interrogating him," Cole answered. He felt that they were on the same side on this matter.

"We can clearly see that," Piper said disgusted. She didn't need to have Phoebe's power of premonition to have a very clear picture of what Cole had been doing to the demon.

"He is too discreet for his own good," Cole said shrugging.

He pushed the demon forward and Kiwik fell to the ground between Cole and the Charmed Ones. Piper pulled up her hands and froze the demon on the spot.

"What was that for?" Piper hissed, she was caught off guard by Cole's sudden movement.

"I was tired of grabbing him all the time," Cole answered, wiping the Athame at his slacks.

Phoebe watched Cole with disgust in her eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. The red blood on the white shirt stood out eerily. This was the side of Cole she feared. The evil one. The one capable of almost everything. In the trouble of the last days she had almost forgotten about this side of him.

"Please Phoebe, don't look at me like that," Cole acknowledged her staring at him. "I guess you want to find all participants in that nice little spell too." Phoebe looked away.

"Looks like we have him already," Paige said looking at the frozen demon, "but we prefer not to play with the demons before we vanquish them."

"So let's vanquish and go home," Piper said, raising her hands.

"He couldn't have cast the spell himself," Cole stopped them, starting to pace the cave, "he doesn't have the power. Hell, even I don't have this power. He must have had a helper. Some dark priest or sorcerer. The spell is very complicated and needs a lot of power and knowledge."

Phoebe was watching him walking up and down the cave. She had been through a rollercoaster of feelings the last 48 hours. She had tricked him, desired him, used him, loved him and dumped him. She felt guilty and confused. Just now she was disgusted by what he did to that demon. A bizarre thought entered her mind. Without thinking about it she blurted it out.

"Oh, now I see right through you," she hissed, "YOU plotted all this to get me back!"

"What?" Cole spiraled around to face her. Paige pulled up an inquisitive eyebrow and even Piper was stunned.

"Very clever Cole." Phoebe stepped menacingly closer to him, "you find some demon to cast the spell on us. Somehow make us choose you as the target and then play the hero in helping to break the spell. You counted on Leo using the True Desire spell. You thought I would fly back to your arms once you used it on me. And right now you are not helping us, but trying to cover your tracks. Killing all who know of your sneaky little plan. But let me tell you, it doesn't work."

Cole starred at Phoebe in disbelief. Then he looked at the faces of her sisters. They looked undecided like they were considering this absurd story.

"You. Are. insane," he stated and something inside him snapped. He got really angry with her. He walked closer to Phoebe a vicious smile on his face and spoke right into her face.

"You are right Phoebe. I craved for Piper losing control on top of me." He threw a meaningful look in Piper's direction, who winced. "And if I knew just how good she was I would have never hit on you."

All he wanted was to hurt Phoebe with his words as much as she did to him.

Phoebe wanted to slap him in the face but Piper beat her to that.

"Shut up!" Piper cried out as she blew Cole up with her power.

He slammed into the wall of the cave by the impact.

Kiwik looked around. The last thing he remembered was the traitor Belthazor pushing him at the feet of the witches. It looked like Belthazor had worn out his welcome with the witches, since he was rolled up at the distant wall of the cave. Kiwik quickly pondered his options. Attacking the Charmed Ones in his weakened state was suicide. He better leave as long as the witches were distracted and Belthazor was diverted. He started to shimmer out, when the energy ball hit him and threw him to the ground again.

After taking some slow and deep breathes, Cole picked himself up, brushing some dust from his clothes.

"I didn't dismiss you," Cole growled, approaching the demon. He was apparently unharmed by Piper's power.

"Do you see that?" Paige whispered to Piper. "He didn't blow up. Not even as the Source he didn't blow up, he had to reform."

Piper nodded gravely. She had to be even more on the ball with a seemingly invincible Cole.

Kiwik struggled to get to his feet. He would die with dignity, standing straight up and facing the enemy. Not cowering at the witches' feet like a whining child.

But he didn't get this far. Cole kicked him hard in the rib cage. "And I didn't allow you to get up."

Cole started kicking Kiwik frantically several times. The demon didn't even try to escape the blows. Cole was seething for Phoebe thinking something that absurd of him and Piper using her power on him. He had had too much to endure these last few days to have any patience left. He had to blow off some rage urgently and Kiwik was the perfect target.

"Stop that Cole," Paige pushed him away forcefully. She couldn't see someone – not even a demon – being tortured. Especially not right after what she had done to Cole.

Irritated Cole turned to her, "Regardless of what you," he threw an angry glance at Phoebe, "or your mental sister thinks, I still want to find out who cast the spell. So mind your own business and let me attend to mine."

"This demon is our business," Paige stated unwaveringly.

"I don't need your pity," Kiwik groaned from the ground.

"But maybe you need mine," Cole kneeled down next to Kiwik and turned him on his back.

"I'll give you one last chance. You tell me who helped you and I make your death quick and painless. If you don't talk to me I hand you over to the witches. They will trap you in a state of eternal pain just for their pleasure. I can assure you it's no lie. It's up to you."

Cole looked up at Paige. She looked down on the demon and then smiled, "I would love to have another demon at my hands for some experiments."

She tried to say it as malicious as possible. Inside she cringed at her own words. That was what evil Paige would like to do, not her. But it seemed the demon was very persistent in not revealing anything.

Kiwik's glance darted from Cole to Paige and back. Eternal torture was a disturbing thought, even for a brave demon like him.

"I'll tell you if you spare me," Kiwik suggested to Cole. He could as well try to deal his life out of it.

"Not likely," Cole answered.

"Maybe we'll spare you," Piper had come over, Phoebe on her heels.

Kiwik jumped at the small chance of survival. "You prevent him from killing me. Then I talk," he offered the sisters.

The witches had sent Belthazor to the ground. It seemed he obeyed their wishes. It looked like they had really domesticated Belthazor, Kiwik thought scornfully.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper exchanged some looks. They didn't like to let the demon go free. But if they got the demon who did the spell instead? It looked like a reasonable deal.

"Agreed," Piper spoke for them all.

"I don't agree," Cole said heatedly standing up.

"You are not asked," Paige said icily. "Now tell us," She ordered Kiwik.

Kiwik looked at Cole gleefully, and Cole glowered back.

"Her name is…" Kiwik started but burst into flames before he could disclose the name of the other demon. Seconds later he was gone. Not even a scorch mark marking the place of his demise.

"What's that?" Paige shrieked. "What did you do?" She turned to Cole furiously.

"As senseless it is to say this to you, I didn't do anything," Cole said tiredly.

He let himself fall in one of the armchairs in the cave, resting his head on the backrest and closing his eyes for a second. He was tired. He hadn't allowed himself any sleep since he had left the Manor. That was 2 days ago now. He had immediately started searching for the assassins.

"We have seen this before," Phoebe said, "The Triad killed one of their own demons that way. Looks like the other conspirator wasn't so sure this demon wouldn't betray him."

"It takes a very powerful demon to do such a charm," Cole said more to himself. In his thoughts he was going through the sorcerers, warlocks and the like, he knew were able to do this, but it was far too many to go after each one.

"I say we go home," Piper suggested. "We don't know the name of the demon, and the only one who knew it is vanquished. I say we leave it for the moment and come up with a spell or potion or so to fend off such a spell in the future."

"He said SHE," Phoebe called out suddenly.

"Come again?" Paige asked.

"The demon said she," Phoebe repeated. "So it has to be a female demon."

"And how does this help?" Piper asked. She was tired of this demon chasing. She had more urgent matters to deal with at home. Her marriage for example.

"We already met one of these high priestesses once," Phoebe said thinking hard, "you know, Piper, the own who turned Prue evil, when she married that warlock."

"Ahh yes," Piper groaned, "I remember. That was a tough one."

Paige looked confused from Phoebe to Piper. "Prue was married to a warlock? You never told me that. Thought you were the only one with a weakness for the evil kind," she said throwing a teasing glance at Phoebe.

"Nice," Phoebe pulled a face.

"It's a long story. We were evil too," Piper closed the subject, "we'll tell you later. But we vanquished her, Phoebe, so what's the point?"

"Maybe she has some relatives, a coven, followers…" Phoebe iterated.

"How are we going to find them?" Paige asked.

She was stunned by the revelation. Prue married to a warlock. It looked like there were still secrets in their family history her sisters hadn't told her yet.

"That's easy," Piper said, getting into high spirits. "Last time Phoebe had a premonition of her. She just has to do it again. By the way," Piper remembered, "you never told me how you got that premonition."

Phoebe looked uneasy, she hadn't planned on this ever coming out.

"I didn't exactly have a premonition," she started squirming at her place.

"But you told me…" Piper interrupted.

"I was evil then," Phoebe defended, "you lie when you are evil."

Paige followed the exchange of her sisters attentively. Cole was sitting in the armchair following their conversation with a slightly amused expression.

"Cole told me," Phoebe choked out, looking to the ground.

"What," Piper shrieked, "you told us you weren't seeing Cole."

"I wasn't!" Phoebe defended, "I just went to him for help. To. Save. Prue. Nothing else."

"Seems like a bad habit," Paige smirked, "Phoebe not telling the truth to her sisters when HE is involved." She sent a mistrustful glance in Cole's direction.

"Won't happen again," Phoebe said firmly.

Cole stood up. "As amusing it is to watch you catch up on old times, I have to go."

He had a very good idea now, where to find the priestess responsible for the spell. There were just so few female priestesses who had a connection to late Dantalia.

"You can't leave now," Piper demanded, "You have to tell us who the priestess is."

"Watch me!" Cole stated and blurred from the cave.

"Son of a bitch," Paige cursed.

"He is going after her." Phoebe was sure. She went over to the altar where she had spotted the Book of Shadows. Fondly she took it in her arms.

"So we don't have to take care of her? Good." Piper was satisfied.

"What, we let Cole be the executioner of our vanquishes now? I don't like the message that sends to the underworld," Paige complained.

"Would you rather fight with Cole to restrain him from doing that, provided you knew where he is going?" Piper asked.

"Ah, no, I don't think I wanna fight with Cole right now, since he seems immune to your power." Paige gave up. "Still I don't think we should let him do our work. I don't want him to came back later insisting on how he helped rescue us or whatever."

"And you are sure that he isn't behind that plot himself?" Phoebe asked, unsure. She just couldn't assess Cole anymore unprejudiced.

"Honestly Phoebe, I don't think Cole would set up a plot, where he is beaten up that much. Not even for you," Paige said thoughtfully. "But I enjoyed how it pissed him off that you thought that," she added gloating. Phoebe just shot her a look.

"Let's go home," Piper ordered. They took each other's hands and orbed out.

tbc

Please Review!


	12. An Apology

**An Apology**

It had been over a week since Cole was prisoner to the Halliwells. He had explained his absence to his client with a contagious illness and was now catching up on the proceeding. Since he had missed an important hearing and without him it had gone really bad for his client.

He was browsing through the evidence of the case when the elevator chimed. He got up and started for the elevator door. He still hoped Phoebe would come to her senses and talk with him. He was sure she had felt the same as him, when she had taken the potion. Why did she have to deny what he felt so clearly? She had never been the person to admit a mistake easily.

To his frustration it wasn't Phoebe who stepped out of the elevator but Paige. She looked nervous, her hands burrowed in her jacket's pockets.

"Hi Cole," she greeted, an uncertain expression on her face. She didn't dare to make more than some small steps into his apartment.

Cole stopped in his tracks. Paige was the last person he had expected to come by.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" he asked ill-tempered, "feel like playing with knives again?"

A guilty expression twitched over her face, but she regained her composure quickly. "No, In fact I'm here to apologize," she said her voice wavering.

Cole was surprised. "Come again?"

Paige had taken her hands from her pockets and was now entangling her fingers, but she held his gaze, still standing just in front of the elevator.

"I want to apologize to you for trying to kill you and for torturing you. I know it was wrong what I did to you and I won't excuse it with the spell I was under. I just want you to know I'm deeply sorry I did this to you."

Paige stopped waiting for his reaction. He looked well, she realized. He was in a suit, shaved and calm.

Cole was stunned by her statement. He broke out of his paralysis and motioned to the couch, "Wanna sit down?"

Paige nodded and sat down at the edge of the couch. She didn't feel really comfy. She looked around the apartment. It was tidy and everything was in order. It looked like Cole had finally managed to get his life under control without Phoebe.

He placed himself opposite her in the elbow chair, the files between them forming a safe wall.

"I'm really surprised you came over," he started, looking at her expectantly.

He had never really talked with Paige, he realized. In the good times they had bantered with each other, in the bad times he had targeted her because she had been the suspicious one.

"I am too," Paige admitted, "It wasn't easy for me to come here."

"I guess," Cole acknowledged. He had no intention to make it easy for her since she had given him a real hard time.

"So," Paige gathered her guts, sitting straight up and crossing her legs, "I not only came to apologize Cole, I…" Paige was searching for the right words.

"Try to vanquish me for a change?" he teased. He felt safe and sound on his own ground, enough to challenge her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Paige growled. She was having a hard time detaining her normally sarcastic nature, and Cole's behavior was no help.

"I do," he admitted. "When do I ever get the joy to hear a Halliwell say she did something wrong? I have to relish it." He lent back in his seat, his arms crossed at his chest, starring at her observantly.

"Bastard," Paige cursed shooting him a glance.

"Seems like the real Paige is coming out. But you here to apologize, remember?" Cole smirked.

Paige exhaled deeply. "Despite the fact that I don't like you at all, it was wrong what I did. Despite the fact that you probably deserve punishment for your evil deeds, it's not my turn to do it."

"Really, now that is a change in attitude," Cole said leery.

"I ask you to forgive me for what I've done to you in the attic," Paige finally managed to get out. She wasn't going to be distracted by his interruptions. She wanted to get this matter straight.

"Are you kidding?" Cole asked unbelievingly, leaning forward, eyebrows raised.

Paige looked him straight in the eyes. She felt much better now that everything was out. She couldn't do anything more than ask his forgiveness. If he gave it or not, it was not within her power.

"No I am serious Cole. I did you wrong. I regret it and ask for your forgiveness," she repeated calmly.

Cole felt uncomfortable. Only one person had ever asked an apology from him. And this had been Phoebe. It was easy for him to forgive her. But Paige. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know what to say Paige," he started.

"I totally understand if you can't forgive me," Paige interrupted him quietly, eyes cast down but looking up again with a bitter expression, "I haven't forgiven you for trying to kill me either."

"You mean when I was the Source?" Cole asked gently.

As far as he could remember he hadn't done anything to her since he came back from the wasteland. He had tried hard to be good then and without the evil presence of the Source's powers, he had the opinion he had done pretty well. Too bad the sisters couldn't see it this way. He had had relapses like with the Siren, but overall it had worked.

"Yes," Paige confirmed.

"Since we are putting everything on the table now, let me say I'm sorry too for what I did to you as the Source, even when I wasn't doing it willingly," Cole offered.

Paige wriggled in her seat. "That's not a trade Cole." She was getting angry with him. He had the talent to drive her mad instantly.

"Why not?" He asked. "I beg your pardon for the times I tried to hurt you when I was the Source. In exchange I forgive you for trying to kill me. I think that evens out."

Besides the sisters, no one who had come after him lived to tell about it. So in his opinion his offer was very generous. Besides, going to war against the Charmed Ones wasn't on his agenda. He still held much too much affection for them.

"You have to be sorry if you apologize to someone," Paige advised him, outraged, shaking her red mane.

"I am truly sorry," Cole insisted, "I never meant to hurt any one of you. The Halliwells are the only family I ever knew."

Paige was taken aback by his openness. Normally Cole held his thoughts and feelings to himself, at least as far as she knew him.

"Why didn't you say it earlier? If you see us as your family – which we are not by the way – you could have come to us, me - on your own," Paige demanded. How could he say sorry so easily when it had cost her quite an effort to come here?

"None of you ever wanted to listen to me or talk with me after I came back," Cole said with an angry voice. "You are so sure I can't be good, you wouldn't even give me a chance to explain."

His temper was flaring up and he grabbed the armrests of his chair grimly in an attempt to release some of the tension.

"You had more than one second chance Cole. Phoebe forgave you one too many times," Paige reminded him school mum like. Cole didn't like her tone towards him at all.

"So there is a counter running? You allow only for a fixed number of attempts? Who made you the judge Paige? You think overcoming over 100 years of evil is a picnic? No demon ever turned the way I did."

By now he was pacing the living room agitatedly.

"Tried not did," Paige quipped, "but Cole, I'm not here to judge you, okay?" Paige tried to appease him. "I wanted to do the right thing and apologize, but you make it complicated," she complained.

She wasn't eager of being confronted with a disgruntled Cole.

"Ever gave it a thought how I became the Source?" Cole almost shouted. He was pretty sure they hadn't and was nearly losing his temper.

"You wanted to?" Paige guessed. "Greedy for power?"

"You ungrateful bitch!" Cole spat at her. Paige jumped startled by his sudden outburst. She looked daggers at him but managed to stay at her place. Cole glowered at her a wild fury in his eyes, that made Paige feel very uncomfortable,but managed to calm down again. He exhaled deeply and continued.

"I have to grant that being without powers was hard, but I would have never done anything to endanger my relationship with Phoebe," Cole stated clearly, "Remember I was human?"

"Yeah, how could I ever forget? You were even more annoying then as a demon," Paige taunted. She wouldn't allow him to intimidate her. She smiled very sweetly towards him.

"Ha," Cole snorted rubbing his chin, "The Seer had a vision of Phoebe's and Piper's death. I couldn't let that happen. I had no choice than to go along with what the Seer wanted me to do. After Phoebe locked away the Hollow again, I felt differently. Thought it was exhaustion. But the Seer somehow had managed to keep the Source's powers in me when extracting the Hollow. When I figured it out, it was too late. I couldn't tell you anymore. The powers prevented it."

"Come on, you could have done something." Paige was not ready to believe him.

"So you could have stopped yourself from killing an innocent when you were a vampire?" Cole counter questioned, "and you were just an ordinary vampire – sorry for that – but I had the Source's power in me. And just a few days ago, if Leo hadn't come in time, you would have killed me."

Paige glared at him. She didn't want to be reminded of that. Not from him. She had to admit to herself, that there was some truth in his words, but she wouldn't admit it to him.

"Cole, let the past be the past. Nobody can change it anyway." Paige tried to end the conversion.

The implications of seeing things his way were unpleasant and very disturbing. It could mean they had killed someone innocent, namely him. She got up, and he stopped pacing.

"So no more bad feelings between us?" she asked, offering her hand to him.

"We are fine," Cole confirmed tiredly, taking the offered hand and shaking it very shortly. The Halliwells would never see their own shortcomings.

"No coming after us for retaliation?" Paige asked directly. She wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

Cole's face fell and he let her hand go. "That's the true reason you came over, isn't it? Make sure evil Cole Turner is not planning anything wicked."

He turned around and went to look out over the city, his hands balled into fists. He was disappointed with himself. Had he truly believed any of the Halliwells would do anything concerning him that wasn't meant to be in their own best interest? He still was a fool regarding the Halliwells. He still had the habit of slurring over their self-righteous behavior. Maybe the distance he had put in between them in the last few months hadn't been large enough.

"Do me a favor Paige, show yourself out," he said icily, not looking at her.

Paige looked at his repellent back. "You are right, this was one reason I came over. Keeping the family safe is always top priority," she admitted. "Still it's true what I told you before," she insisted but headed for the elevator.

Paige pushed the elevator button. "By the way, did you find the priestess we were searching for?"

"She'll never bother you again," Cole answered darkly.

The elevator chimed and opened. Paige stepped into it. Piper would be delighted. No further demon chasing on the agenda.

"Do you think Phoebe will come to see me?" Cole asked quietly, still watching the city below.

"Don't cherish your hopes Cole, she is with Jason. I'm pretty sure she won't," Paige said with sympathy, then the elevator doors closed and Cole was alone.

Cole kept staring over the city. It was time to pick up his former intention to leave town. There wasn't anything holding him in San Francisco anymore. Being here just added to his sorrow. Phoebe had found a new love and didn't need or want him anymore. At least she was convinced of that and too stubborn to take an honest look at her heart. He just had to finish his case first and then he was free to go away. And this time he would.

tbc

----------------------

A/N:  
So how did you like Paige's apology and Cole's reaction? I think something like this was long overdue.

Ok, so now you probably think, where are Prue, Wyatt and Piper's new charge?  
Don't fear they will appear soon.  
I'm doing some kind of a timewarp now, skipping season 6 and jumping right into season 7.

------------------  
To my kind reviewers:

cate78: I totally agree with your feelings about Cole. I like to see him struggle but come out of it stronger than before.

PhoebelovesCole: Can't promise anything. Cole is pretty pissed at Phoebe. Maybe time can heal some wounds..

Len: so you have your answer with this chapter. I hope there are still other open questions that keep you reading ;-)

LozzieLiz: Phoebe will be reformed but give her some time.

PhoebeTurner Halliwell: I love authors too, who update fast. So I'll try to update at least once a week.

lilchick1989: Well I think Jason is not so bad. Ok he is not Cole, but in my opinion the best who came after Cole in the series. He will make a reappearance later on

sehar: Sorry, but Phoebe did go to Jason, I'm sticking with the plot of the series here

Wicked R: Hope you continue to surprise you with the way the story goes.

clegs: just doing as you wished ;-)


	13. Long Lost Friend?

A/N:

We are somewhere in season 7. I haven't seen it so please bear with me if I have something wrong. Zankou is after the Charmed Ones – I needed a villain and heard of him – so he became the bad guy.  
Leo is the Charmed Ones White lighter again. The episode "The seven year witch" and whatever led up to it never happened, first because my Cole never died and second Leo is a white lighter again.  
I think that's all you need to know to understand what's happening next.

---------------------------------------------------

Long Lost Friend? 

1,5 years later.

It was early afternoon and Piper was at home, doing the bookkeeping for P3. Along the way she was watching Wyatt and Chris who took a peaceful nap in the sunroom. A knock on the door ripped her from her concentration. With a sigh she went to answer the door. There was never enough time to do this paper stuff.

She opened the door and nearly shut it again. Only the good manners Grams had drummed into her prevented her from doing so.

"Hi Piper," Cole said, like he was an old friend and happy to see her, "long time no see. How are you?"

He smiled at her in a friendly manner, waiting for her reaction. He was aware that his reappearance would come as shock to the Halliwells.

"Cole," Piper stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

She wasn't eager to let him into her house when she was alone with the boys. The last months with the Avatars and the Elders betraying them both had made her very suspicious as whom to trust.

Additionally there was Zankou who was still after them. She couldn't let Zankou into the house by mistake. She scrutinized him carefully. He was shaven, combed and dressed in the expensive clothes he liked to wear. Blue this time, she noted, not black. For Cole, he looked pretty good.

"I need your help," Cole answered a little bit impatiently, since she had been staring at him for quite some time.

"And I need to make sure you are who you claim to be," Piper answered stubbornly.

Cole raised one eyebrow, "And you can't do that by looking at me?"

"No. We are having troubles with a shape shifter demon at the moment," Piper explained. "Tell me a thing this demon can't know. Otherwise there is no coming in."

She positioned herself in the doorframe, blocking the entrance, her hands ready to blow him up.

Cole thought for a moment. "You had an evil desire for me?" he smiled wickedly. "Besides Piper, if I was a demon meaning ill, I wouldn't ring at the door, would I?"

Piper blushed slightly but stepped back and let him into the house. "You never know in these times," she muttered and closed the door behind him.

It felt weird for Cole to be at the Manor again. It hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen it. Even the old grandfather clock was standing in its place. His glance ran up the staircase before they entered the living room.

"My sisters are not here," Piper informed Cole following his glance. She wondered if he had hoped to meet Phoebe instead of her. "About what you just mentioned before, I'm really sorry und embarrassed about that."

Cole turned to Piper and looked at her inquiringly. I-blow-up-your-ass Piper Halliwell had just apologized to him. If he didn't know better he would bet he had landed in a parallel universe. Piper interpreted his stunned silence as encouragement to go on.

"It was nothing personal Cole", she told him, "You were just a guy at the wrong place at the wrong time." Since he didn't react to her statement, Piper continued hurriedly before he could interrupt her and quench her courage. "Paige told me the potion hurt you badly too, besides from the humiliation I mean."

"It did", Cole confirmed without showing any emotion. Piper flinched slightly. Normally Cole wasn't the type to concede that anything could touch him.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier but at first I couldn't even think about it myself and then you were gone", Piper excused.

She had been relieved at that time that she was spared this conversation. Now with some time gone by it was easier. She had made peace with herself in the meantime and therefore was ready to make peace with Cole too.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Piper", Cole said evenly, "it's all in the past. Besides I know very well how it is to be overpowered by an evil force you have nothing to oppose to. And regret it deeply."

Living in the past just made him mourn things he couldn't change anyway. He preferred to live in the present and look forward. In the last year he had worked hard to unthink the Halliwells completely. It was only bad luck that brought him here again. He didn't plan to stay long.

Piper knew that Cole hinted at the time when he was the Source, but didn't want to touch upon this topic. At the same time she was glad that he understood and didn't condemn her. "I'm glad we could settle this Cole," she said genuinely.

Cole noticed the building blocks sprawled over the floor. "How is your daughter?" he tried to remember how old Piper's child would be.

"Daughter?" Piper wasn't sure what he was talking about. She couldn't follow his change of topic.

"You were pregnant when I left," Cole hinted. What kind of demon could give the Charmed Ones that much trouble to make Piper forget about her kid?

"Oh, you don't know," Piper started laughing. "I don't have a daughter".

Piper's behavior alarmed Cole. "I'm sorry for you." He wanted to express his compassion. She had lost her daughter and was laughing about it? Cole hadn't assessed Piper so cold-hearted.

Piper stopped laughing as she saw his troubled face and said more earnestly, "Magic had other plans with me Cole. I have a son, to be exact two."

"Really?" he was intrigued. The Halliwell line had only been women till now. "Do you know why you got boys instead of girls?"

Piper shook her head, "No one knows, not even the Elders." She remembered how a dear Elder had tried to kill her sons and a hard expression washed over her face.

"So what help do you need?" Piper asked, concentrating on her unwelcome guest, "and why do you think we would help you?"

"In fact I don't need your or your sister's help, I need Leo's," Cole disclosed.

He hadn't missed her expression but didn't comment on it. He already got the strong impression, that the last year had been hard for them.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I can't contact him. Would you call him for me?"

"I'm not sure he will come," Piper muttered to herself, waving Cole in to the kitchen. "I baked chocolate Muffins – I think I remember you like them?" Piper wanted to make up to Cole, at least a little.

"Love 'em." Cole grinned taking two from the plate Piper offered, and stuffing himself with them. "They are great," he praised with a full mouth, "nothing better than your cooking."

Piper was pleased. At least someone recognized her efforts.

Piper called for Leo. She had to do it several times until he finally orbed into the kitchen. He was in his robe and didn't look happy. Cole wondered what had taken him so long. As he knew it Leo normally was there before Piper could even finish her first yell.

"Piper, I told you not to call me if it isn't an emergency," he scolded, but then spotted Cole at the table comfortable munching muffins. "Maybe it is an emergency." Cole waved at Leo with one hand.

"What is he doing here?" he asked Piper pointing towards Cole.

"Hi Leo, nice to see you too," Piper said angrily, "and I don't know that, because he wanted to talk to you only." Leo and Piper stared hard at each other.

Cole watched them fighting. It looked like trouble had finally reached Leo & Piper's paradise. It was kind of a relief that even angels had problems with their marriages.

"I'll go and look after the kids," Piper said leaving the kitchen. "Bye Cole."

She was fuming. Since Leo had turned back to a White lighter after the Avatar stuff, their relationship was more than a little bit strained. She had never totally forgiven him for playing behind her back when he was an Avatar.

Leo watched Piper retreating from the kitchen with a sad expression on his face. "What do you want Cole?" Leo turned to Cole finally.

"I need your help, but I would prefer to talk about this at my apartment," Cole answered, grabbing another muffin and standing up, "not in the Manor."

"Cole, I'm not your private secretary," Leo said unnerved.

"Sure you want to be here when she comes back?" Cole motioned with his chin towards the sunroom.

Leo shook his head. "Don't ask," he said, "let's meet at your apartment."

Cole blurred out and Leo orbed after him.

----------------------------

Cole and Leo appeared at the penthouse almost at the same time.

"So what is the big secret?" Leo asked. "But I won't help you with anything evil," he hurried to clarify.

"What is it with you people? If I wanted to do evil, I surely would not come telling it to you before hand. That's ridiculous."

Cole was getting angry at their unforgiving attitude towards him. "I need your help with some human business," he disclosed slightly embarrassed to Leo.

"Now I'm even more worried," Leo said all but a little bit anxious. He folded his hand in the sleeves of his robe giving the impression of serenity and inside bracing himself for whatever Cole had done this time.

Cole strode over to the couch table and picked up a piece of paper, giving it to Leo. Leo took it and threw a short glance at it.

"It looks official," he said, "but I'm no lawyer, you are. What is it?"

"That's a formal summons for me to undergo a paternity test," Cole said trying to read Leo's face.

Leo looked shocked. "You knocked up an innocent woman?" he asked incredulously, "I thought demons very rarely breed with plain humans." Now it was obvious why Cole hadn't liked to talk about it at the Manor.

"I don't breed Leo, thank you very much," Cole said, annoyed. "Furthermore I really think this is a big mistake. I haven't been in San Francisco for almost two years. So how can I father a child here?"

"Do you know the woman who claims you got her pregnant?" Leo asked, putting the sheet back on the table.

"No," Cole lowered himself on the couch, "there is just a record number. No names. It is that way to protect the suing party against the respondent."

"_That's not a bad idea in this case,"_ Leo thought to himself while looking at a very stirred up Cole.

"So when do you learn her name then?" Leo had no idea about the legal proceedings.

"Maybe I can get some information at the appointment for the blood examination. At the latest in court, when they establish who the father really is." Cole gave a shrug.

"I fear for my reputation. I established myself well again at court. Won't lose that because some bitch got the wrong guy," Cole gnarled.

"But where would she get your name if she didn't know you?" Leo asked.

"Maybe she is one of my client's acquaintances, someone who saw me at court. Really, I have no idea," Cole said sulkily.

"Is there the hypothetical possibility that you fathered a child?" Leo asked.

Phoebe and Cold had been divorced for over 2 years now. Cole had never talked much about his life as a demon, and even less about former relationships, so Leo had no clue on how Cole would behave towards women if he wasn't after them for a kill.

"I'm not a monk, Leo," Cole answered vaguely.

He wouldn't tell Leo anything more than that. He had moved to the east coast for the last year and proceeded with his pro bono work as lawyer for innocents. In the course of his work meeting women was unavoidable and sometimes he had taken advantage of that and shared some nights with one of them. But it had never been love. It had never been like it was with Phoebe. She still filled his daydreams and nightmares.

"I wouldn't have thought of that," Leo nodded, sitting himself in the armchair.

"But you do know about contraception?" Leo teased. He couldn't resist pulling Cole's leg. Cole just snorted.

"So what do you need from me?" Leo was curious what Cole wanted from him in this matter.

"They surely take a blood sample from me for the test. What, when the doctors find anything wired in my blood? It could expose magic," Cole explained.

"I don't have the power to make people forget things. I would have used it on myself already, you can believe me." Cole thought of Phoebe and the heartbreak he still felt over her.

"You have this nice little dust to make people forget," he told Leo, "I need to borrow something of it."

"The Elders don't give it to demons Cole," Leo argued, "I'm still on probation. They could clip my wings ultimately if I give you some."

Leo was still doing penance for becoming an Avatar and helping the Avatars trying to create Utopia.

"Then you force me to kill the doctor if anything comes up," Cole stated emotionlessly.

"Cole," Leo berated, "that's not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be," Cole said earnestly. He knew just how to motivate Leo to do as he asked.

"I'll come with you," Leo hurried to suggest, "when you get the results of your examination."

"And what do we tell the doctor? I'm afraid to go their alone? We are a gay couple or what?" Cole got worked up.

He had preferred to go there alone for the results. He didn't want Leo to spill the beans to the sisters.

"I'm your lawyer. Expert for family legislation," Leo invented. He had to grin at the thought of him posing as lawyer for Cole.

Cole looked unconvinced but had to grant Leo some inventiveness, "Could work though."

He waved his hand over the piece of paper and a copy appeared on the table. "Take one," he invited Leo, "It holds time and date of the examination."

Leo took the piece, folded it and slid it into his pockets, "I'll be there," he assured, but couldn't hide a broad grin.

"You think this is funny Leo, do you?" Cole said offended.

"I can't deny that it has an edge to it," Leo laughed, "you are always so planned and in control, but this one got you offhandedly."

"Don't tell the girls," Cole demanded looking inquiringly at Leo.

"I won't," Leo answered, "yet. But I can't promise to keep it a secret forever."

Cole didn't know, but Leo wasn't keeping it a secret for him. Phoebe was desperately searching for the father of her daughter. She had had a premonition some months ago, where she had seen her daughter. Since then she had become obsessed with finding the man who would father her child. The possibility of Cole having a child wouldn't lift Phoebe's spirits. Rather send her into deep depression.

"Thanks," Cole said reluctantly and Leo orbed out with a short nod towards him.

Cole rumpled the summons and threw it grumpily into a corner.

------------------------------  
tbc

Please Review!


	14. 99

**99 Percent**

Leo was with Cole when he got the results. The doctor hadn't found anything disturbing in Cole's blood. It seemed like magic shielded itself from the discovery through modern technique. So the dust wasn't needed. Leo was relieved and left.

Cole still sat in the waiting room in the practice of the physician who had done the blood examination. He starred at the examination results in his hands. There it was black on white.

"Probability that Cole Turner is the father of Grace Haughton: 99 percent"

The explanation of the examination taken and the laws of genetics leading to the above result were spread over three more pages, but Cole saw only this one sentence.

It meant he had a daughter. It meant he suddenly was a father. He never thought he would be after breaking up with Phoebe.

He had to figure out what that meant. Best to start with the mother. He tried to remember a woman named Haughton. It must have been shortly before he had left for the east coast. It took some time but then it all came back to him.

-----------------------------------  
Flashback.

He had been very down after the incident with the true-desire-spell. Paige and Piper both had acknowledged their deeds towards him. They had talked and found some kind of closure more or less, but not Phoebe. Despite that Phoebe had learnt that he was her true desire she had stayed with that other guy. She had never been good at admitting a mistake or giving in gracefully.

It had almost driven him insane. He had had some very bad days and the Avatars always coming after him, trying to lure him to their side hadn't helped either. They had been another reason why he had left San Francisco. For whatever reason they were concentrating their powers there. So by moving he had pushed himself out of the line of fire.

Around this time Darryl had invited him to an office celebration out of pity, to get him out of his brooding. He had followed the invitation only because he had thought of the advice Miles had given him about trying to go on with life. He still valued Miles' advice, even if it hadn't worked out for him until now. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. Or he was trying too hard.

At the office celebration he had meet Linda Haugton. She was a cop and also a friend of Darrel. Darrel introduced them and he started some small talk with her. They had helped themselves to some beers and chatted about Cole's court cases and Linda's police work. He could tell she was attracted to him, and she was an attractive woman herself. Tall, slender, worked out body because she liked being a street cop. Long hazelnut brown straight hair and a pair of sharp grey eyes.

Then they had gotten to more serious stuff, as Linda learned that he was the ex-husband of ASK PHOEBE. Not that Cole had mentioned it, one of Darryl's colleagues had spilled the beans. Linda was a real fan of Phoebe's column and pestered Cole with questions about her. Cole had lost it with her, not able to detain his hurt when talking about Phoebe. At first Linda was offended by his outburst, but then she understood. She disclosed that she was hurting herself over her boyfriend who had left her for some other woman. That had been the moment they had made some kind of connection.

They spent the evening talking on how to go on after a break-up. Mainly it was Linda talking and Cole listening. When Linda offered he took her home. Cole had hesitated only shortly. He thought of Phoebe. But Phoebe was with another man. She probably didn't even think about him anymore. He hadn't any commitments to anybody and felt the desperate need to be comforted by some human touch, to not feel like an alien. Linda felt as desperate about going home alone to her lone dark apartment, that's why she invited Cole to come with her.

They spent the night together at her apartment fighting their sorrow with the solace of the closeness of another human being. Relishing in the feeling of not being all alone they clung to the other's warm body. It was the first night after a long row Cole slept till the morning. He tried to leave the bed without Linda noticing, but she woke up. They agreed that it hadn't been more than a one-night-stand and Cole had left her apartment assuaged. He hadn't met her ever again.

Flashback End  
------------------------------------------

Cole took out his mobile phone, searched for Darryl's number and dialed it. He needed to talk to Linda. Maybe he could sort out the child support question with her without going through with a trial.

"Inspector Morris," Darryl's voice answered.

"Hi Darryl, Cole Turner speaking. How have you been?" Cole said cordially.

"Cole! Why are you calling me? You didn't do anything crazy?" Darryl asked peevishly.

Cole never called him without a reason and Darryl was used to not liking the reason. Besides Cole had been gone from the city for some time now, and Darryl would have to lie to say he had been sad about that.

"I'm fine Darryl, thanks for asking," Cole answered equally irascibly, "I need you to help me with something."

"I'm not talking to Phoebe for you," Darryl cut him short. "Nor cover for you in any way."

Darryl didn't want to get near magic for good reason. Magic had almost brought him to Death row, and Cole was brimful with it.

"In fact Darryl I only wanted you to give me the phone number of Linda Haughton. That's nothing bad, is it? You know you introduced us at the office party over a year ago." Cole chose to ignore the side blow about Phoebe.

"Why would you want her number?" Darryl was suspicious. As far as he knew, Linda and Cole hadn't shared some kind of friendship.

"I just wanted to talk to her Darryl. Catch up on old times as to speak." This wasn't really a lie since he wanted to talk about the past and of course the future of his daughter.

"I can't give you her number," Darryl said with some sadness slipping into his voice.

"Darryl, I know she wouldn't mind. But if you insist, you could give her my number. Than she can decide to call me." Cole was getting upset with Darryl's stubbornness.

"Cole, I'm sorry to tell you this. But you can't speak with Linda. She is dead." Darryl finally broke it to Cole. Her death had hit him hard. She had been one of the best cops in the department and always a good pal.

"What do you mean by dead?" Cole couldn't quite believe he had understood correctly.

"She was shot some weeks ago. We are still investigating it, but it looks like an order murder. She arrested many bad guys in the last year. Seems one wanted to pay her back."

Cole was silenced. The whole paternity case started to make sense. Linda was gone and the court was searching for the father of the half orphan. She must have put his name somewhere, probably her last will or something. That's how the court had found him.

"Cole?" Darryl wasn't sure he was still there.

"I want to help with the investigation Darryl," Cole offered, "I … liked her. If you can make use of my …special talents… in any way, just give me a call. You have my number, right?"

"Cole, I don't want you to use your special talents, and I certainly don't want you to interfere with a police investigation," Darryl refused heatedly.

"And I don't want a cop killer to go free. Especially when I knew the victim. Just for the case you don't find the suspect, let me know. I guess I will be in town for some time," Cole insisted. He felt he owed it to his daughter to find the murderer of her mother.

"Great," Darryl muttered and hung up. Then he stared at the cell phone in his hand.

"You are not going to like this," Darryl sighed when he started typing Phoebe's number into his cell. He had to warn the Charmed Ones about Cole's reappearance in the city.

Cole looked around him. The other patients in the practice stared either openly at him or pretended to not have listened to his phone call. He left the practice hurriedly and blurred to court as soon as he found a secluded corner.

Now that the mystery about the paternity case had been lifted, his mind started to formulate a plan for the next steps like he would have if he still was a demonic assassin.

First he was going to file for full custody of his daughter. With the results of the paternity test in hand, it shouldn't be a big problem. Then he had to find out if Linda had any relatives or siblings who could want to have custody of his daughter too. Then he was going to find out where Grace was and go to meet her for the first time. He felt some long missing energy run through his veins, as he had a new mission to accomplish.

tbc  
--------------------------------------

What do you think about Cole being a Dad?  
For all who fear now, you don't need to, there will besome nice Cole/Phoebe scenes though...


	15. Daddy's girl

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. I really love to read what parts of the story you liked best.  
The next chapters will show how Cole deals with being a Dad. Enjoy!

**-------------------------------------**

**Daddy's girl**

Cole stood undecidedly at the front porch of Mrs. Haughton's flat. It seldom happened to him that he hesitated once he had made up his mind. This time it was different. If he rang the bell and entered the flat his whole life would change. It was a turning point like falling love with Phoebe had been. If he entered, he committed himself to be a father for his daughter. He touched his trousers pocket. The court direction giving him custody of his daughter was in it. He had already made this decision when he had learnt he had a daughter. He hadn't made it with his mind but with his heart. He wouldn't be alone in the world anymore, nor would she. He was going to have someone of his own blood to care for. His own family. Finally. Decidedly he pressed the bell and waited.

An elderly woman opened the door. Cole estimated her in her late sixties. She was small and had short bright white hair with a few curls. She was plump and wore a kitchen apron over a flowery dress and big round glasses. She smiled friendly at him. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Cole put on his best smile and answered, "My name is Cole Turner. We phoned some days ago. I'm here to pick up my daughter Grace."

He wasn't sure how Linda's mother would react to him. He was here to take away her grand daughter. Cole assumed that she couldn't be happy about it.

"Ahh, Mr. Turner. I remember," Mrs. Haughton acknowledged offering her hand to him, "Welcome to my place. Please come in." After he shook her hand, she stepped back and let him in. She closed the door and then went on in front of him, "please follow me to the living room."

Mrs. Haughton wondered were Linda had met him. He was totally different from the guys she brought home normally. Different meant she liked him on the spot. He was polite, had a nice smile and a firm handshake. She appreciated that in a man.

They entered her living room and Mrs. Haughton asked him to sit down. Then she fetched some brownies from the kitchen and prepared tea for them. Cole was surprised that she was so nice to him. When they were both comfy on her sofa she picked up the conversation again.

"So you are this mystery man". Her eyes were twinkling a little and when Cole looked at her uncomprehendingly she added smiling, "You know, for a long while I thought the father of my grandchild was Jim."

"Jim?" Cole asked, "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about." Cole couldn't remember a thing of what Linda had told him about her private situation.

"He was the partner of my daughter for some years before they broke up. I always thought Grace was kind of his farewell present for Linda."

Cole found it strange to talk about a child as farewell present. "I don't know what Linda told you about me, but I didn't know her very well", Cole said carefully. Mrs. Haughton didn't seem disappointed but interested.

"To be honest, Mr. Turner, Linda didn't tell me a thing about you. When I settled her estate I found a letter addressed to me. I read it and it held your name and said you were probably the father of Grace and I should search for you. She wanted you to take care of her daughter. You can probably imagine my surprise."

What could Cole answer to this? That he was even more surprised since demons and humans normally couldn't conceive? Linda hadn't bothered to tell him about his daughter but wanted him to care about her in case of her death. He didn't show his surprise to Mrs. Haughton. He just nodded and sipped some tea. Mrs. Haughton didn't recognize his brooding as she went on.

"So how did you meet Linda? Why didn't she talk about you? I thought she would have been proud to be together with a man like you." She smiled at him interestedly. Mr. Turner had made a good impression on her.

"Ahm, "Cole wasn't used to be called a good catch, "you are very kind to me Mrs. Haughton. I met Linda at a party of one of her colleagues. I guess you know Inspector Morris?" He put his cup down on the table and looked at her inquiringly.

"Of course! He helped me a lot after Linda…," Mrs. Haughton voice trailed off but she kept her head, "so you are a police officer too?"

"No, I'm a lawyer", Cole answered, "I know Inspector Morris from court."

"A lawyer!" Mrs. Haughton was obviously pleased.

"I was divorced shortly before I met Linda and Linda told me about her break-up. We kind of comforted each other." Cole hinted that there hadn't been any romantic involvement. It was no crime to have a one night stand, but Cole wasn't sure how Mrs. Haughton thought about that.

"I see", Mrs. Haughton looked at him thoughtfully and stirred her tea. Cole had the impression she understood what he meant.

"Shortly after I had met her, I moved to the east coast. That's probably why she didn't tell me," Cole continued his explanation. He was sure that as a cop, Linda would have found him if she had wanted to.

Mrs. Haughton looked at him for some seconds. "I don't want to disappoint you Mr. Turner, but since you are so open with me, I have to tell you I think that Linda never searched for you. She was content with having a baby without a man to worry about. You know she wanted to have children for years but Jim always prevaricated."

Cole decided it was time to change the topic of the conversation to the reason for his visit. "You cared for Grace all the time since Linda passed away?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, and even before that," Mrs. Haughton confirmed. "Linda moved in with me when she was high pregnant. She didn't want to be alone. She stayed with me after the birth. You know I'm a widow and my flat is big enough. Besides Grace is so much joy to me." She eyed Cole warily. "Will you go back to the east cost with her Mr. Turner?"

"I plan to", Cole admitted and noticed the sad expression on Mrs. Haughton face. Of course she preferred to be close to her grandchild.

"Why did you search for me Mrs. Haughton? You could have thrown that letter away and claim you don't know who the father is. You had to know Grace' father would take her away from you." Cole was curious why Mrs. Haughton had gone through all this trouble to find him.

She looked at him surprised for his questions. "Well, it was Linda's wish," she said simply. "Besides who am I to deprive Grace of her father? That just wouldn't be right."

"I'm glad you think so," Cole said honestly. He thought that Linda's mother was a very likeable person. Mrs. Haughton hadn't thought of what was best for her, but what was best for Grace. Cole appreciated her attitude. He resolved to do the same in his new role as father.

"Does Linda have any other relatives? Sisters, cousins?" Cole asked. He wanted to know if there were any other relatives besides Mrs. Haughton he would have to deal with in the future.

"Unfortunately my husband and I had only one child. Our family is rather small. Now it is only me left… and Grace." Mrs. Haughton suddenly seemed so small and lonely on her sofa in her big flat.

"I'm sorry for you." Cole answered sympathetically.

"Do you have a big family Mr. Turner?" Mrs. Haughton wanted to know.

"No," Cole answered shortly, "my parents are dead and I have no siblings." His voice told her that he didn't want to go into details about it and she accepted it.

"I see", was the only thing Mrs. Haughton answered, but her glance towards Cole was somewhat hopeful.

"Do you mind if I want to meet Grace now?" Cole asked politely, not catching up on her thoughtful look. He had been with Mrs. Haughton for over half an hour and got impatient.

"Where are my manners?" Mrs Haughton exclaimed. "Of course you are here to see your daughter not to do small talk with an old boring woman like me. Please wait a minute, I go and get her. She is having her nap at the moment." She got up with effort and walked slowly out of the room.

Cole waited tensing up a little. Finally he stood up and looked out of the window, his hands crossed at his chest. _What if his daughter didn't like him? If she somehow felt that he was different, magical?  
_After some minutes more he heard Mrs. Haughton come back. He turned around looking at her expectantly. She had a small white bundle in her arms and babbled with her.

"Grace now you get to know your daddy. You have to show yourself from your best side, you don't want to make a bad impression on him. We don't want Mr. Turner to think you are an underbred child."

Slowly she strode over to Cole and stopped just in front of him. Mrs. Haughton was even smaller than Phoebe Cole recognized. He had to bend down to take the baby from her arms.

"Here you have our little precious", Mrs. Haughton said to Cole as she handed Grace over to him. Then she stepped back to her place on the couch to allow Mr. Turner some privacy in meeting his child. But all the time she watched him attentively.

Very carefully Cole took the baby from Mrs. Haughton and holding her somewhat apart from him, he looked at her thoroughly. The most striking thing about Grace were her eyes. They were blue, exactly likes his. She had some unruly brown hair and very tiny fingers, feet, nose and ears. Cole was mesmerized. He let his demonic senses examine her carefully. He noticed a faint energy signature with similarity to his. It meant she was magical too. Not strong yet but she had undoubtedly inherited some powers from him. He was glad he had gotten to her before she was able to exercise them.

"She is beautiful", Cole breathed. He marvelled that he had taken part in creating something that innocent.

Paige had told him that they had vanquished his evil offspring, how they used to call his child. Phoebe probably didn't even hurt about it. He was evil, so his child had to be and therefore could not count on any mercy from the Charmed Ones, not even from his own mother. This was a resentment Cole still held against them especially against Phoebe.

He cradled Grace tight but carefully to his chest and kissed her on the head. Her skin and hair was very soft. He could feel her fast heartbeat with his hand but she didn't wail. She just looked back at him with her big blue eyes. It looked like she wasn't afraid of him rather curious about him. Cole felt his protective instincts flare up heavily. Nobody was going to touch a hair on his daughter's head. He sucked in her faint smell. She even smelled innocently. He wondered why fate had chosen him to be in charge for a being like her.

"She seems to like you, " Mrs. Haughton realized contently, "You have to know, she is very picky whom she allows to hold her. I already tried numerous babysitters and I was a little bit afraid of how she would react to you."

She watched Mr. Turner holding his daughter tight. He looked very moved his eyes showing a traitorous wet gleam. He obviously hadn't heard her statement since he kept gazing at Grace lovingly. She was a little bit sad that Linda couldn't see that. She had feared that she wouldn't like the father of Grace. That he was a guy like Jim. She had never liked Jim and his uncommitted manner. In her opinion Linda had always chosen the wrong guys. Mr. Turner on the other hand seemed like a kind, decent man with an honourable job. Mrs. Haughton was convinced that she could arrange herself with him to see her grandchild from time to time.

-------------------------------------------

**Speed Date**

Some weeks later.

Phoebe hadn't been thrilled when Darryl called her and told her about Cole's reappearance. She didn't want Cole to find out she hadn't been able to hold on to a single relationship in the past 2 years. On this account her speed dating had taken a further step towards obsession in the following weeks.

She was fervently searching for a man she could show off. She was meeting men almost 24x7 now. Colleagues, friends of colleagues, friends of friends, she even went so far as to date some of her male readers. Piper and Paige told her to ignore the fact that Cole was back in town and take the dating a big step slower, but she desperately needed to meet the father of her foreseen daughter.

Phoebe was walking hurriedly down the street to meet her lunch date. With her high heels and short tight skirt she tripped over the curb stone with small but fast steps. The restaurant wasn't far from her office, just some blocks away. Near the restaurant was a playground where Phoebe sometimes stood and watched longingly the happy mum's and their children play innocently. Furthermore you could still hear the noise from the playground in the garden of the restaurant. It was a good test if the guy she was meeting liked children. They often gave themselves away by commenting on the surrounding noise level.

As she came by the picket fence of the playground she shot a short glance towards it. As it was Friday, there were more people than during the week. Children in all ages roamed the playground. She stole a minute from her tight enough schedule to stop and watch them for a moment, imagining herself playing with her little girl amongst them. As she turned to walk on, she spotted something that didn't fit the peaceful afternoon scene at all. She took off her sunglasses with a shaky hand to get a better view.

Cole! He was sitting nonchalantly at a bench next to some woman who talked to him agitatedly. Phoebe stopped in her tracks and hid behind a bush. She didn't want him to recognize her. From her hidden place she watched the pair attentively and with a heavily beating heart. Unfortunately they were too far away so she couldn't understand a single word.

Cole hadn't changed at all. No that was only partly right. He seemed calmer and more relaxed as she had last seen him. He was in a dark grey suit without a tie, the uppermost buttons of his red dress shirt loosened. He looked very respectable. And hot. Between him and the woman stood a baby bag, which obviously held a child, since the woman and Cole were looking at it and the woman was reaching into it from time to time. They seemed to have fun. Cole laughed and flashed the woman a very charming smile. She could tell just from their movements that they were flirting.

Phoebe didn't consider for a second that the child could be his. She rather thought that Cole was up to something with the poor unaware mother. When Darryl had called her he had blabbed about Cole wanting the phone number of a woman. Maybe Cole had joined the dating game too? But Phoebe discarded the thought immediately. On the one hand because he just wasn't the type for it and on the other hand she didn't want him to be able to go on when she hadn't managed to do so herself. Phoebe had already wondered why he hadn't showed up at her door. Maybe he really had moved on? The thought frightened her to an extent she hadn't expected and she hastily suppressed it.

That was when the reminder of her mobile phone went off. She took it out of her bag and looked at the time. She was really late for her date now, almost half an hour, because she had been standing here much too long. With one last glance at Cole she tore herself loose and hastened towards the entry of the restaurant.

She rushed in the garden and looked for Greg, her date. She knew only a picture of him, which a female colleague at the office had sent her. Without effort she located him at the back of the garden, beneath a nice blooming lilac.

"Greg, hiii," she called in high pitched Phoebe voice and waved her hand, racing towards him.

Greg got up, "Phoebe! I already thought you stood me up." He was relieved that she had finally shown up. He had felt like a fool waiting for her and the other guests shooting him pitiful glances.

They shook hands and Phoebe brushed a short welcome kiss on his cheek and then settled herself in a chair opposite him. He smelt like a mixture of chocolate and tobacco. Phoebe wrinkled her nose, she didn't like men who smoked. And it wasn't good for children.

"_Cole always smelled tangy, distinct and clear, like a strong sea breeze," Phoebe remembered._

Phoebe started babbling, "I'm soo sorry Greg, but work is killing me at the moment. Elise always changes her deadlines at the last moment. Hope you are not too angry with me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"I guess it's ok, since your have so much work," Greg excused her.

"_Cole would have given me a piece of his mind for letting him wait," Phoebe thought _but smiled at Greg charmingly.

"I'm so hungry. Hadn't anything to eat till the morning. Have you decided what you want to eat?" Phoebe asked browsing through the menu.

"I've been through the menu three times already," Greg tried to joke. It still bothered him that she had let him wait for so long at their first date.

"_Cole never makes jokes on his own expense," Phoebe thought._

Phoebe finally decided on a Caesar's salad while Greg ordered a club sandwich. Now Phoebe had time to take a better look at him. The photo she got had been flattering. He showed first signs of a double chin.

"_Cole looks better in reality than in pictures," Phoebe went into raptures._

But looks weren't all that counted, she shouldn't be so shallow, so Phoebe asked him, "What is your profession Greg?"

He smiled for a moment- he had had the impression that she wasn't interested in him. "I'm a photographer for National Geographic," he said proudly. He had been working very hard to be recognized as one of the best nature photographers.

"I'm travelling the world for my work. I visited many great places. You surely have seen some of my pictures in the television or magazines."

"That's great," Phoebe lied, "but it is not really family friendly, is it?" She wasn't looking for a man who sailed the seven seas as to speak.

"Yeah, but I'm still much too young to think about setting up a family," Greg said.

"_Cole was overjoyed when I told him I was pregnant," Phoebe recalled with a sting in her heart._

"You are not looking for a husband Phoebe, are you?" Greg asked warily.

"No, not at all," Phoebe lied again. At the beginning she had been truthful about her wish, but it had scared the guys away.

Phoebe made a slightly distracted impression on Greg during their conversation, so he tried to talk about something that could arrest her attention. "I heard you are working on becoming a much bigger star than you already are," he flattered her.

"Thanks Greg," Phoebe smiled. "Yeah, my career is very important for me. I've worked hard to get where I am now and I'm very proud of it."

"So we have something in common," Greg said and started talking about his work and the foreign countries he visited.

"_But I want something different now. Work isn't the most important thing in life, family is,"_ _Phoebe mused._

When they had finished their meals Phoebe had decided that Greg wasn't going to be the father of her child. Furthermore it annoyed her that she was comparing him with Cole all the time. And it was even more disturbing that Cole performed better in each comparison her mind made up.

She saved the day by chatting lightly about work stuff before she excused herself with going back to the office. They paid separately.

"_Cole never let me pay in a restaurant," Phoebe noticed disappointed._

Phoebe promised to call Greg but was sure she never would.

tbc


	16. An extraordinary Friday

**An extraordinary Friday**

Piper was unloading the pram from the car, Wyatt situated on her hip. She had her hair in a bun and wore casual blue jeans and a fitting white sweater. She had been searching for the parking space for over 20 minutes and was now late for her appointment. She didn't like that at all. She cursed only mentally to not give Wyatt a bad example.Who would think that there were so many people on the way on a Friday afternoon? Piper put Wyatt in the Pram and pushed it forward. Wyatt smiled happily and looked attentive at the bygoners. It didn't happen very often that he got out of the house alone with his mummy.

"I'm not sure why I'm doing this," Piper murmured to herself.

Probably she had been intrigued by the meeting place he had suggested. Not some sleazy bar but a children's playground. Not in the middle of the night somewhere secluded but in bright daylight in the middle of the city. Piper stopped at the entrance to the playground and looked around. He wasn't to miss. She just had to follow the glances of some of the other mothers –single parents surely.  
A single man attending a playground was a rare sight indeed. He was sitting at the back of the playground chatting with a woman with a baby. Piper strode forward determinedly, inwardly getting a little bit tense. He had seen her also and waved a hand at her. Smiling. She could tell the woman besides him didn't like her showing up. She made a sour face. Piper wasn't impressed by that.

"If you knew him you would thank me on knees for not giving you a chance to get involved with him," she whispered to herself.

She approached them quickly and put a relaxed smile on her face. She had to keep up appearances in the public in front of innocents.

"Hi Piper, thank you for agreeing to see me." Cole got up and smiled at her. The woman next to him watched their exchange suspiciously.

"Hi Cole," Piper said not to friendly, "Want to introduce me to your friend?" Better to scare the woman away right now.

Cole half-turned to the woman and introduced. "That's Sandy, we just met her here. And that's Piper the sister of my ex-wife."

Sandy got up and shook Piper's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"_What would Cole have to do with his ex-in-laws?" Sandy asked herself. _

Piper didn't make the expression she was very fond of Cole. Sandy didn't want to get between some family fight so she decided to leave, "I've got to go."

Turning her attention to Cole she said smiling, "It was nice meeting you Cole. Maybe we'll see each other again. I happen to be here from time to time." He was a handsome man, and as it looked like, he was single, at least divorced.

"Maybe," Cole agreed, "you never know." He wasn't keen on meeting her again. She had been nice enough to kill time but not more.

"Bye Piper," she said and threw a glance at Wyatt, "a nice son you have here. I remember my Mike in that age. They are so sweet then. But believe me that changes when they start kindergarten." She gave Piper a sympathetic look like foreseeing her troubled future, then turned and left, yelling for Mike.

Piper raised an eyebrow. Why did the woman think she could give her advice? She didn't know her at all. Her hand on the handle of Wyatt's pram Piper called after the woman with an annoyed voice.

"Sandy, didn't you forget something?"

She couldn't believe a mother would forget her baby at a park bench. She gestured towards the baby bag still on the bench.

Sandy turned and shook her head with a grin. "It's not mine," she yelled back.  
_If Piper didn't know that Cole had a daughter, then they couldn't be that close. Which left chances for her._ Sandy smiled to herself. She would take Mike to this particular playground more often in the future.

Piper looked around for some other woman who looked like she had an interest in that baby, but found no unoccupied mum. So she turned her attention to Cole, eyeing him warily.

"Who does this baby belong to? Don't tell me you stole it somewhere."

Just thinking that he could have kidnapped a baby made Piper's inside churn. She questioned her decision to meet him alone. Maybe he was after Wyatt.

"Always thinking the best of me, Piper. Seems like distance didn't make the heart grow fonder," Cole said, his smile vanishing. He sat heavily back on the bench, his left arm protective across the baby bag, looking up at her.

Piper still stood at the spot where she had arrived. Wyatt was squirming in his seat. All the adults talking were just plain boring. He tried to get out. Piper fastened the brakes of the pram, took Wyatt out of it and put him on her hip again. It had become too heavy to just lift him in her arms all the time. She felt safer having him near while she wasn't sure what Cole was up to. She cradled Wyatt softly and soothed him with some sweet words.

Cole watched her intently. She surely was a good Mum, he could see it by how Wyatt reacted to her.

"You didn't answer my question," Piper demanded from Cole with a firm voice. He wasn't going to take her for a fool.

"She is my daughter, Piper," Cole disclosed, watching her reaction to his revelation. It looked like Leo had kept his word and didn't tell her anything.

Piper gave him an unbelieving look. "Come on Cole, you don't expect me to buy that," she snorted.

Cole shrugged, "But it's the truth. I could even show you my paternity test results. It's what Leo was helping me with some time ago."

Piper's eyes grew wide and she sucked in some air. She had to sit down on the bench next to the baby bag to keep her knees from buckling. You don't hear every day that one of the most resourceful demons reproduced himself.

Cole watched her face changing from disbelief to utter shock.

"Who's her mother?" Piper managed to ask. If he had lumped together with some demoness the world was in grave danger from this child and his daddy.

She was clutching Wyatt more tightly but couldn't resist looking into the baby bag. Cole followed her glance with his eyes. Azur blue eyes greeted Piper, a tiny nose and lips, and a tangled mass of dark brown hair encircling a small feisty face.

"Your daughter is endearing," Piper had to admit.

She was so small, so delicate and probably deadly dangerous. Piper shuddered slightly. Looks could be so deceiving. Her family had learnt this the hard way the last year. Damn deceitful Elders. Damn deceitful Avatars.

"Her mother was a human," Cole informed Piper, also looking at his daughter, a father's proud smile on his face. "Her name is Grace."

Piper recognized the softness in his voice and looked at him. She couldn't see anything more than a man obviously adoring his daughter. She was bound to think of the time when Phoebe had been pregnant with his child. Phoebe had told her how happy Cole had been then.

"That's a beautiful name," she said and Cole's smile added a note of brightness.

"_Thank goodness you are no double demon child," Piper thought_ and released a part of her tension. When there was a human mother, there was still hope for the child to come out of it as a good person. But then, Cole's father had been human and the effect wasn't that…convincing.

"What do you mean by was? Where is she now?" Piper asked disturbed. She needed to know more about the woman Cole had a child with.

"She is dead. She was shot some weeks ago," Cole said. Piper didn't hear any sadness in his voice.

"What happened? And you say it like it doesn't bother you," she said surprised. "Didn't you love her?"

"You always need all the nitty gritty details, don't you Piper?" Cole asked slightly amused. In short he told her what he knew about Linda's death and how he had come to know he had a child. Piper listened to him attentively.

"And why do you tell me all this?" Piper finally asked, "Why did you want to meet me?" She couldn't think of a reason why she would have something to do with it.

"I've been with my daughter for around four weeks now, and figured out, it's really hard doing it all alone," Cole disclosed, ruffling his hair with one hand, the index finger of his other hand playing with the small fist of his daughter.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before claiming custody," Piper said stiffly, "there are millions of other single parents out there facing the same problem Cole. I really don't see why you tell this to me," Piper said unnerved. Lately she felt more and more like a single parent herself, with Leo being on White lighter duty day after day and even night after night.

"Other single parents don't have to face demons, Piper. I got attacked twice in these last weeks." Cole was insistent. The demonic attacks had been the reason he had changed his mind. Before them he had been dead set on leaving San Francisco as soon as possible without running into Phoebe.

"You are still here. Looks like you can take them on. As I remember all too vividly you are pretty powerful Cole."

Talking about his powers was getting him nowhere. Cole grabbed Grace from the baby bag and held her protectively to his chest, cradling her softly in his arms. Grace lent her head contentedly against her father's shoulder. Piper watched him in amazement. He was handling her very affectionately.

"I recognize these rompers," Piper said surprised, "I thought about buying them for Chris." She had fallen into parent-talking-to-parent mode.

"I sent my secretary to buy the clothes for Grace. I have no idea about sizes, fitting colours and all," Cole said, relieved that his diversion had worked.

"Which man knows this anyway?" Piper asked rhetorically. Wyatt was eagerly looking towards the baby in Cole's arms.

"Ba, ba." Wyatt reached with his small arms towards the baby. Finally there was something interesting in his field of vision.

"Yes Wyatt, you are right that's a baby over there, just like Chris. But this is a girl. Look at the nice little Teddy Bear at her rompers," Piper talked concentrated to her son, not looking at Grace.

"Dagon!" Wyatt howled indignantly, "Dagon, dagon!" How could his mother not see that the picture on the clothes of the baby was no Teddy Bear? He got all exited and started kicking with his arms and legs.

"Wyatt," Piper called him to order, "What's the problem honey?" She didn't understand why he got so excited about a Teddy Bear. Normally he didn't like them at all.

"Could you just show him the Teddy Bear, Cole?" Piper asked, "Maybe he calms down."

"I think he wants to see the dragon," Cole answered, changing Grace's position so she sat on his lap, her back leant against him, the emblem on the rompers clearly visible to Wyatt and Piper.

"Oh my God!" Piper shrieked, "What in heavens name is that?"

"Dagon, dagon," Wyatt cooed happily watching the emblem.

The emblem on the rompers showed no Teddy Bear. It showed a black green dragon with a spiked back, two heads, fiery red eyes, the deadly claws ready to strike, the long tail circled around the body. Not a picture suitable for a baby and very realistic.

"What happened to the Teddy Bear?" Piper asked faintly, "when I saw it in the shop there was a nice brown Teddy Bear on it."

"Yeah I changed it a bit," Cole admitted sheepishly, "I mean you need something to do through the long nights when she is teething and you don't get any sleep at all. Besides she must not be afraid of any of these creatures. I figured if she sees them from the beginning they won't scare her when she comes across them in real life." Cole laid out his upbringing approach to Piper.

Piper just shook her head. "No magic Wyatt," Piper eyed her son," you don't want to make mommy sad, do you?" Wyatt shook his head dutifully.

When Piper turned to Cole she said, "Wyatt loves dragons. He once conjured one. We had big troubles getting rid of it again."

Cole looked disbelieving at Wyatt. "He can conjure dragons?" The kid was a hell more powerful than he had imagined.

"Don't ask," Piper cut him short pulling a face, "You don't wanna know."

"How do you keep his magic in check?" Coles asked intrigued. That was a question that had already bothered him regarding his daughter.

"With love and consistency," Piper answered proudly, "We only have minor problems now. He understands by now that magic in public and with strangers is bad. And conjuring dragons is very bad," Piper addressed her son again. Wyatt nodded his head obediently.

"Piper, you looked at Grace. Do you think my daughter is evil?" Cole asked changing the subject.

Piper threw another glance at Grace, who smiled in her direction, watching Wyatt attentively. Grace couldn't be evil. She was just an innocent baby. Piper estimated her age around 6 months.

"I guess not, not now," Piper said haltingly, "but what's the point?"

"The point is I don't want her to grow up only knowing the demonic way like I did. I don't want her to be trained as a demon. I want her to have a good and happy life. I don't want her to do evil. I want her to know good, to be good. To make the right decisions." Cole tried to get back to the important part of their conversation.

"With you as a father?" It was out before Piper could stop herself.

Cole chose to ignore the remark, "Probably I'm not the best role model for that, I know it. And that's why I wanted to ask if you can help me out."

"Help out with what exactly?" Piper wasn't sure where Cole was going.

"For one, she is a girl. There will be a time in her life, when there are things she wouldn't want to share with her Daddy. And I want her to have a woman she trusts, a good person she can turn to," Cole explained.

"Go on," Piper encouraged. She was impressed how Cole was looking out for his daughter. But then, he had always been anticipatory.

Coles exhaled relieved. Finally Piper had started listening to him.

"As for the demons coming after me. It is not said that I can fend them all off forever. Maybe eventually they'll get to me. Grace needs someone who will take her in if something happens to me. Someone who can handle a magical child. Since you can handle Wyatt – you wouldn't have a problem with her. She will be not a quarter as powerful as he is."

Cole looked at Piper hopefully. "You have two boys, Piper, don't you sleep calmer knowing that your sisters or Leo will still be there for them even if something happens to you?"

Piper just nodded, thinking of the time she hadn't dared leave the house because of leaving newborn Wyatt alone.

"What are Grace's powers?" Piper asked. She wouldn't consider the whole thing if Grace was potentially dangerous to her sons.

"I don't know yet," Cole admitted, "she didn't show anything till now. But I don't think that she will be very powerful since her mother was a human."

"But YOU are her father," Piper reminded him, "and you have a hell a lot of powers."

"Well we will have to wait and see," Cole answered shrugging.

"You are asking a lot," Piper stated. "Where do you think you get the right to do so?" Piper asked indignantly, "just because you once seduced my sister in marrying you, you think you are still part of the family?" She shot at him. At the same time she was a little bit flattered that Cole thought she could teach his daughter how to be good.

"Piper, I'm not asking it for me. I'm asking you to help me protect this innocent girl. If it's easier for you, don't think of her as my daughter. Think of her as a little baby, who will surely be the target of demon attacks in the future. You can help save her from evil," Cole pleaded.

He felt Piper was slipping away. For some time he had thought he had her on his side.

"It's sneaky to call her an innocent," Piper growled, "You know I can't turn my back on that."

"Piper, all I ask is that you seriously think about it. If you can't do it, I'll have to accept it. But at least I have to try, you have to understand that." Cole sounded defeated.

"As if you are the person to accept a no," Piper snorted.

"I didn't approach her in the last 1,5 years," Cole defended flaring up. He knew Piper was talking about Phoebe.

"I'll have to think about it. And in the unlikely case I go for it, also my sisters have to agree. And Leo. And to be honest Cole, I don't think Paige or Phoebe will be thrilled about it."

"You are really going to consider it?" Coles asked astonished.

"Don't act so surprised Cole. You planned it. Showing me your cute little girl. Talking about parenting and innocents. You expected me to agree, didn't you?"

"I hoped that being a mother, you can understand my concern," Cole admitted, "but I wasn't sure. I know we still have issues."

"Issues is the understatement of the year," Piper hissed.

"I have one condition. If you fail to comply with this I'm not even considering anything we talked about," Piper issued an ultimatum.

"I'm listening," Cole said, curious what she was onto.

"You don't go after Phoebe again. You stay away from her. You don't even talk or look at her. She is over you and I can't allow you to hurt her again. If this arrangement should have the slightest chance to work out – there must not be any trouble between you and Phoebe."

Cole looked at Grace for some time. His expression was tense. Piper knew she was demanding the ultimate sacrifice from him. But so did he. He wanted her and her family to forgive everything and take his child with open arms. It implied that he was back in their lives. He had to bleed for their sacrifice too.

Cole looked back at Piper, his face unreadable. "Agreed," he confirmed, kissing Grace on the back of the head tenderly. Piper nodded, satisfied. She appreciated that he put his daughter's security over his own desires.

Cole had learnt to live with the loss and sorrow by now. Besides, Phoebe had moved on with that guy. There was no point in hanging onto this stupid hope that she would somehow change her mind.

"Piper, do you want to be the godmother of my daughter?" Cole asked out of the blue.

"What?" Piper shrieked, "now you are getting cocky! Even for your measures."

"Come on Piper," he pleaded with her, "The things I asked. They are just what a godmother does. By accepting it, you would just put some official legal status to it. For the case something happens with me. If you don't have a legal connection, Grace could still end up in an orphanage."

"That was your aim all the time," Piper spat at Cole getting loud, "you insidious bastard."

Some heads at the playground turned in their direction and Piper tried to calm herself down.

"Bata," Wyatt repeated happily. He liked it when his mother said some forbidden words, "Bata, bata."

"I hope you're not teaching my daughter these words." Cole was amused. "I'd prefer her to call me Daddy."

"Don't push it Cole," Piper warned heatedly and then softly to her son, "no Wyatt, that's not a good word. Mummy was just a little bit upset."

"Why are you so angry at me for asking?" Cole asked, "I thought it's an honour to be asked to be godmother?"

"Normally Cole it is," Piper clarified, "Normally you ask someone you like to be the godparent." Piper held up her hand to silence Cole when he tried to say something, "and normally the person you ask likes you too."

"I understand," Cole said, and Piper had the impression to hear a hint of hurt in his voice, "will you still consider it?"

Piper put Wyatt back in the pram and got up.

"I'll call you when I have decided what to do," Piper informed Cole businesslike, "where can I reach you? Living at the penthouse again?"

"Yeah, it's still mine." Cole handed her his business card. "For the Mobil phone number."

Piper took it and put in her purse, said goodbye to Cole and left. Wyatt leant out of the pram and waved back at Cole and Grace. Cole showed Grace how to wave back and laughed when she moved her arms in all directions but not steadily left and right.

"I think we did pretty well," he told his daughter satisfied. "Piper seems to like you. I hope she can convince her sisters to give you a chance."

tbc


	17. The Halliwells and the World in general

**A/B: **Many Thanks to all my great reviewers and your ideas what happens next!  
**---------------------------------**

**  
The Halliwells and the World in general**

Piper had come home with a spinning head. Cole asking her to be the godmother of his child. How crazy was that? She put Wyatt in his playpen. Leo was still out with Chris, probably looking at clouds. Piper smiled. Chris loved hovering between soft white clouds.

She sat next to Wyatt in the rocking chair thinking. Could she dare to bring Grace into their lives? It meant bringing Cole back to Phoebe's life too. Could she do this to her sister? But then, Phoebe already knew that Cole was back in town. Darryl had spilled the beans and it had sent Phoebe in a spin again. Her speed dating had intensified. Piper shook her head. Poor Phoebe. She didn't have much luck with men. But who had in her family? Piper thought along their family tree. Had there ever been something like a happily ever after for one of the Halliwell witches? Let's see.

Melinda their ancestor. She had been married to a mortal, who had been killed defending her. Furthermore she had been sold out to the witch hunters by a warlock whom she loved. Melinda had ended up at the stake. It looked like mingling with demons had been there since right at the start of their line.

Grams. She had been married 5 times and had also fallen for a warlock once. Their grandpa had been killed by a demon. Not a happy end either. Grams was somehow like Phoebe, Piper discovered. She couldn't stick with one man. Or the men couldn't stick with her and her magic.

Mum. Mum had been in love with her Dad. Piper knew that. She remembered their family life vaguely. It had been good. But it hadn't worked out in the long run. Dad was a human. He couldn't handle the magic, even if he tried. She had seen it. Even now, after 30 years of knowing of the magic world, their father would avoid magic if possible. Magic had killed Patty. Magic had killed Prue. That's what Victor thought. If Dad knew how often they just barely escaped death. Maybe Dad couldn't also handle Grams interfering in her parent's relationship too. Grams was a strong willed woman and Patty her only daughter. Must have been hard for Dad, Piper thought, leaving his little girls to the grandmother because he had no means of protecting them.  
Mum had also loved her whitelighter. Just like her. But it didn't work out either. They had to give up their child. Piper shuddered. At least she still had her kids around her. And her sisters. Sam was still drowning in guilt about not being able to protect Patty. Just recently the reconciliation with Paige had somewhat lifted the weight on his shoulders. But he was still a broken man.

Prue. Piper sighed. Prue had really loved Andy. And Andy had loved Prue. But as good as he was, he hadn't been able to handle magic. It had cost Andy's life and had hurt Prue deeply. Bane. Oh God, Piper thought. The criminal who had abducted Prue. He was one of the bad guys. Criminal with demonic relations. Definitely no innocent. Prue had fallen for him without hesitation. He fitted Prue's prey scheme. Tall, dark, handsome and exciting. So much like Phoebe. But then Prue was very hard on herself. She had sent Bane straight back to prison. Piper had always admired Prue for her inner strength to do the right thing, even if it hurt. But then Phoebe had been even harder on herself Piper had to admit, she had sent Cole straight to hell. Phoebe. It looked like she got the worse of it all.

Piper was searching her mind for a woman in her line, who hadn't suffered severely in her love life.

Paige. Not a good bet either. She had never had a really steady relationship. Not since she became a witch. She had even been in bed with the Source. Piper pulled a face. How gross was that? But of course this was when she was new at being a witch. In general Piper had to grant Paige that she didn't fall for evil guys as easily Prue and Phoebe did. One she had really loved, Richard. It had been very promising in the beginning. He had been from a magical family, understanding magic and not being evil. A very rare combination in men like that it seemed. It had worked out for some time. He couldn't handle the temptation of the powers in the end. Luckily Paige had convinced him to strip them. But than she had to end the relationship as not to tempt him any further. Piper closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Her and Leo. That wasn't a good example either. Not anymore. Their love had been so beautiful, powerful, even blessed by the Elders and still, their relationship was strained now. They had fought so hard to make it work. But after they had lost big Chris, Leo had killed an Elder. She had never thought that Leo was capable of something like that. He was an angel. Then the Avatar stuff. Leo had been goaded to help them with their wicked aims. But she had to agree it was partly her fault too. She had always been ranting about a "normal life." He probably had felt after failing to save his son he owed her to make her wish a reality. It had almost cost them their lives. Still she was luckier than her sisters and ancestors. She had two beautiful sons and Leo was still alive and around. For her, there was still hope she recognized.

Piper looked at Wyatt. Would her sons have an easier love life? Probably not.  
Was she adding to Phoebe's misery when protecting Grace? Probably yes. But what if Grace was an innocent? She couldn't turn her back on that.

"Piper," Leo addressed her as he orbed in with Chris.

"Hi Leo," Piper greeted. Smiling at her two men she reached for her youngest son. Leo put Chris in her arms. Piper smiled down on him. Leo bent down to get Wyatt.

"Hi son," he cooed to Wyatt, "did you have a fun time with mummy?"

Wyatt nodded and uttered, "bata."

"Did he learn a new word?" Leo asked Piper excitedly.

"No he is just babbling," Piper warded off.

"Leo, could you give me a definition of innocent?" Piper asked. Maybe Grace wasn't one. Then she could refuse Cole's plea without a bad conscience and spare her family, especially Phoebe, a great deal of future pain.

Leo was baffled. Piper was protecting innocents for almost 7 years and now she wanted a definition from him.

"Someone who hasn't done evil," he answered looking guessingly at Piper.

"But does this only mean magical evil or also normal day-to-day evil?" Piper was adamant, "I know this never happened to us but would I have to protect a person who had robbed a bank from a demon?"

"Yes I think so," Leo answered, "but after saving his life you should hand him to Darryl for worldly justice."

"And if the person already killed someone, raped someone, you know like having committed a mortal sin or something like that. Would I still have to protect him?"

"Piper, I guess yes. The point is it's not your turn to decide whom to help and whom not to help. That's why you are pointed to your innocents by the powers above. Through signs, Phoebe's premonitions and apparently accidental encounters. It's their way of showing you to your innocents," Leo answered vaguely.

"But how am I supposed to know if an encounter is arranged by them?" Piper motioned up to the ceiling. "Or is just accidentally? Or maybe triggered by evil?"

"You usually know it," Leo assured Piper, "you feel it. And in case you are not sure, I would opt for the benefit of the doubt. If you find out later that is was unjustified you still can correct it. Why do you doubt your decisions now? Has something happened that I should know about?"

"Right now, I just want your objective opinion. I'll tell you the details later."

Piper didn't answer Leo's question. It was important to her that he told her without knowing it was about Cole's daughter. Piper doubted that anyone of her family was unbiased where Cole was concerned.

"And if the person has only the potential to do evil?" Piper asked.

Leo was becoming curious. Piper surely had a very distinct reason in asking him all the questions. Still he couldn't yet figure out what it was.

"Everyone has the potential of doing evil Piper, you know that. It's your choices that make you who you are. It's called free will."

"But this only applies to humans I believe," Piper inquired.

"Well yes, only humans have free will," Leo confirmed patiently.

"I know I sound quite naïve here, asking you this now," Piper admitted, "but what about demons and warlocks? They decide to do evil don't they?"

"As far as I understand it, they just decide what evil they do, not if they do evil at all. They just can't help it. It's like a beast of prey never thinks about killing. It's natural to them. It's what they do. It's the great design. There have to be evil forces and good forces to keep the equilibrium. Remember utopia." Leo still felt nauseous thinking of it and that he had helped to bring it on.

"So demons can never be innocents?" Piper had finally arrived at the point that really bothered her.

"I guess not," Leo said cautiously. He felt he was on thin ice with his answer.

"Even if they are very small, like children or something," Piper had to be sure.

"Demon children are evil already," Leo explained, "that's why the ice-cream-man exists. Remember him? He tries to catch them before they grow up and do more harm."

"Yeah I do."

Chris was smiling in his sleep and looking just like a little angel. Piper smiled at him tenderly. Chris was half an angel. As was Wyatt. But it seemed that hadn't stopped Wyatt turning evil in the future. So if a half-angel could turn evil, couldn't a half-demon turn good?

"And what about half breeds between the species?" Piper knew she was giving too much away but couldn't help it.

"Are we talking about Cole here?" Leo jumped on the hint immediately, eyeing Piper suspiciously.

"No we are not," Piper refused. It wasn't a straight lie. She was talking about Grace.

"Maybe a little. It's just since he showed up here again, I wondered if everything he did was his choice."

Piper still tried to hide the ultimate goal of her questioning. She really needed Leo's unbiased advice to make the right decision for a small baby girl and for her family.

Leo sat down opposite Piper, rocking Wyatt on his knee. Chris had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. If they weren't talking about demons and innocents it would be one of their better family moments in the last months Leo thought.

"That is a very hard question Piper," Leo sighed, "I guess he can't have a complete free will since the pull of his demonic nature is constantly present. It would need a very strong mind to battle this pull for a lifetime. Let alone an almost indefinite demonic one. And even if I never met anyone with a stronger will then Cole he still failed," Leo mused. He had thought about this question again and again and it still had gotten him nowhere.

"Maybe if his upbringing had been different."

If Piper thought Grace to be good, raise her as a normal child, bind her powers, maybe she could have a chance. Was it Piper's choice to forsake Grace that chance?

"There is almost no information on this," Leo admitted, "You know half breeds are very rare in the underworld. Breeding between humans/witches and demons functions very seldom, the species just don't fit together too well. I think it is magic's way to avoid the question you just raised. Sometimes it happens though. From the few half-breeds being born most are killed by other demons in the natural upbringing. Only the strongest survive down there."

"So that's why it is so hard to get rid of Cole," Piper realized. It seemed he had been fighting for his life all of his life. Over 100 years. No wonder he was such a survivor.

"You say it like you admire him," Leo noted, somewhat jealous.

Leo guessed that Piper hadn't been able to be proud of him for some time. That was probably the reason her remark stung him that much. Leo wasn't proud of himself anymore. He had killed an Elder. And he was a whitelighter. Who was he to condemn or judge Cole? He felt he had lost all right to do that.

"I guess I do. A little. From what you just told me, he came a long way, even if he didn't make it to the good side fully or permanently. You saw him too some weeks ago. Do you think he has one of his better moments?"

"From what I talked with him, he seems in control at the moment. He didn't even ask about Phoebe. That really surprised me," Leo answered, shrugging, "but I could never predict what he was about to do."

"Don't beat yourself up about that Leo," Piper placated, "no one could do that. Not even Phoebe when they were together."

"You're right," Leo relaxed. At least Piper didn't hold that against him.

"So what you say is with half-breed demons there is a slight chance that they turn out to be good." Piper summed up what they had talked about the last hour.

A Chance. All Grace needed was a chance. Piper was now determined to grant her that. She was a baby. She was innocent. Cole wanted Grace to stay that way and Piper would help him.

"Yes. But there is also the greater chance that they turn evil. I don't think Cole can walk away from his history and his deeds, Piper. Even if he did a marvellous thing in stopping himself from killing you and your sisters several times."

"I know he can't," Piper agreed. "But maybe his daughter can," Piper threw at Leo.

"What?" Leo was shocked, "you know about his child?" Wyatt jumped at his father's sudden outburst.

"Shh Leo. You will wake up Chris," Piper stopped Leo. "Looks like you know too," Piper said smiling mischievously and felt a little bit hurt that he didn't tell her.

"Yeah he told me," Leo confirmed, "but why did he tell you?"

Leo didn't like Cole to approach his wife behind his back. The picture of a naked Piper all over Cole flashed in his mind. He willed it away, but it left a bitter feeling in his gut.

"Cole asked me to be Grace's godmother," Piper said calmly.

Now that she had reached her decision, she was calm. She felt it was the right thing to do like Leo had predicted. She couldn't condemn the child for its father's sins. She wouldn't have condemned Wyatt for his future sins like Gideon did. She had learnt her lesson. She had lost a son over this lesson. She was going to honour big Chris' sacrifice. The future was not set yet. Not even Grace's future.

"I take it back what I said before. He is crazy! Asking you something like that," Leo hissed.

Cole back in their lives. Thank you but no thank you. It was crazy enough without an erratic half-demon. An erratic demon who drove Phoebe mad without even contacting her. He feared that the manor was turning into a hell house again. And his chance for a reconciliation with Piper would be slipping.

"You just told me his daughter has a chance at being good, at staying innocent. If giving her that chance means, I have to be her godmother, I'll do it, Leo. I'll talk with my sisters in the evening."

"You are really considering it?" Leo was astonished.

But then, she had asked him in detail and he had answered her truthfully. It had been clever from Piper to hide that it was about Cole and his daughter. He wouldn't have been objective if he had known. He didn't like to admit it, but he felt that Piper was right. Cole's daughter was an innocent. An innocent it seemed the Charmed Ones were destined to protect- from her father and from her heritage. But who would protect his family from the fallout of this decision?

"Phoebe and Paige will be jubilant," he said sarcastically.

"They will understand Leo. After some yelling of course." Piper recognized the dark expression on Leo's face. "I didn't ask for that you know, Leo."

"I know," Leo sighed defeated and got up, "let's feed Wyatt and wait for your sisters together." He extended his hand and they orbed downstairs to the kitchen.

------------------------  
tbc  
I personally love this scene where Piper reflects about Cole's background - what do you think?  
For those who are waiting for it - Cole and Phoebe will meet in the next chapter!


	18. Family Visit

**A/N:** Cole and Grace meet the whole Halliwell family - and of course Phoebe. Have fun reading and please review!

**----------------------------------**

**Family visit**

Cole was nervous. It was something that happened very seldom to him. Normally he was composed and in control. In this matter he had practically no control. He could just try to hold the casualties as little as possible. He brought his car to a stop in front of the Halliwell manor. Grace was in her child seat. He could have blurred over but he didn't want to give the Halliwells the slightest chance for nagging at him. He left the car, took Grace out of her seat and approached the front door.

Cole had put some thinking into his appearance at the manor. He had decided against wearing black. Too many bad memories for the Charmed Ones. He knew from court that the appearance of the accused had a big influence on the perception of the jury. So he had decided for something off-handed for himself and something very sweet for Grace. He made every effort for a non-threatening impression on them.  
As he neared the front door he had the impression that the curtain had moved very slightly. Of course, they were expecting him.

Phoebe was standing at the window watching Cole approach the house. He was dressed casually, just some blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Still he took her breath away. The way the t-shirt stretched over his taut torso and biceps was quiet a look. The baby on his arm was wearing a small white cap with some pink pattern, a pink dress, white tights and some very small pink shoes.

Phoebe hadn't talked to Cole since the incident with that demon in the cave, where she had made a fool out of herself, throwing unfounded accusations towards him. Cringing she remembered how mad he had been at her for it. Unconsciously she was nervously playing with some strand of her hair. When she had learned that Cole was back in town she had expected him to show up at her door. But she had been wrong. He hadn't bothered to contact her.

Phoebe was longing for someone looking at her the way he used to. None of her affairs or relationship had ever looked at her the way Cole had done. His gorgeous blue eyes, expressing his feelings of love and affection towards her so clearly. She had felt cherished then, she hadn't felt since.

The real reason she was so nervous about Cole coming over was the fear he wouldn't have this expression in his eyes anymore. The fear she had wiped out his love for her. It was easier to not love Cole when he still loved her unwaveringly. In her mind there had always been the possibility, that anytime she wanted to he would take her back. This thought had eased her mind in a couple of lonely nights over the last year. Phoebe was afraid to maybe find out, she had been wrong about it.

"Phoebe, calm down." Piper watched her from the couch. "You don't have to talk with him if you don't want to. We do this exactly like we talked about it, ok?"

Phoebe turned round, Cole had reached the front door and still she started as the doorbell rang. "Ok, Piper."

"I'll get it," Leo volunteered and went for the door.

Cole took a deep breath before pressing the bell. He would have to swallow his pride in the oncoming conversation. He wanted something from them. He wanted them to accept his daughter, to protect her. He expected them to insult him, yell at him, have reservations towards him. But he had to stay cool. He couldn't allow them to provoke him. _Just think of Grace,_ he reminded himself. He held her closer, like she could give him the strength he needed to go through with this.

The door opened. It was Leo. Leo looked at Cole for some seconds, taking in the picture of the demon cradling a pink dressed baby.

"Cole," Leo acknowledged.

"Leo," Cole greeted.

Then Leo stepped back and opened the door more to let Cole in and closed the door behind him. "The girls are waiting in the living room."

Cole went towards the living room, Leo on his heels. As he entered the room he routinely scanned the room. Phoebe was standing at the window. She looked rather uncomfortable. Piper and Paige were sitting on the couch, looking at him expectantly. Paige looked like a bull terrier ready to attack, but Piper seemed fairly calm. Cole decided to have the talk mainly with Piper. She had called him after all.

"Piper, thanks for the invitation," Cole said as he approached the couch.

"Paige, Phoebe," he greeted shortly. Paige just nodded and Phoebe didn't react at all, she just stared at him. Cole's glance swept only shortly over Phoebe, avoiding eye-contact.

"Cole, please make yourself comfortable," Piper invited, motioning towards the armchair. Cole sat down, sitting Grace on his lap.

Phoebe came over to stand behind her sisters. She didn't have a nerve to just sit down. She was tapping one foot at the floor. Leo came over to sit right beside Piper. They stared at each other for some seconds more until Cole decided he had to break the silence.

"Piper, you called me to come over with Grace, so I assume you reached a decision regarding my request."

Piper nodded. "You are right Cole. As I told you I talked with Phoebe and Paige," she threw a glance at Paige and Phoebe, "and they wanted to get to know Grace before they come to a final decision. I'm sure you understand that."

"Absolutely," Cole agreed, "anything special you want to know?"

"For a start, what is her full name?" Paige asked.

"Her name is Grace Milena Turner," Cole said.

"Who gave it to her?" Paige asked.

"Her late mother chose Grace. I don't know why. Milena was chosen by me," Cole explained.

"You have any relatives who are called Milena?" Piper asked. Still after knowing Cole for some years, they didn't know much about his bloodline besides his parents.

"No," Cole answered evenly, "I just liked the name."

He wasn't going to disclose that he had named his daughter after Miles. Milena being the closest female name he had found. That he had a daughter was partly an outcome of the talk he had shared with Miles. Trying to go on, even if it hurt had unpredictably produced his daughter. And his daughter had given him a new perspective in life. He had to be there to parent and protect his daughter. That was a mission he wouldn't fail at. He even took it on him to try to befriend the Halliwells for it.

Paige studied the baby in Cole's arms. The girl was really sweet. She could understand now why Piper had insisted on them meeting her. Grace couldn't be evil. Not yet anyway.

Phoebe felt out of place. Her family was talking nicely to Cole and he didn't even look at her. Every time she caught his glance it was aloof and uninterested. Cole not interested in her anymore? Phoebe was bemused and refused to believe it. On the other hand, babies didn't come from nowhere. It looked like Cole had found interest in other women. At least enough to conceive a child. Had she really expected him to mourn her forever when she had done everything to drive him away? A pang of loss hit her but probably it was for the better.

Apart from that she was just plain jealous. Envious that Cole had a daughter and she didn't. That Cole had moved on and she hadn't. Why was he able to have it all and she had nothing. She felt empty and lonely. Besides the little girl was so cute. She had his blue eyes and dark hair. And the sweet cap with small ladybirds all over it. Cole sure had planned to impress them with his daughter.

"May I hold her?" Piper asked. If she was going to be a godmother, she should start behaving like one.

"Sure." Cole got up and put Grace in Piper's outstretched arms, then settled again in the armchair. For the moment the meeting was going rather smoothly. Cole was positively surprised.

"She is so small," Piper wondered, "even smaller than Chris."

"How old is Chris?" Cole asked. He hadn't seen Piper's second son yet.

"Oh he is almost a year," Piper informed Cole, holding Grace tight and playing with her little hands. Paige bent forward and touched Grace's little feet. Phoebe didn't go any closer she just peered down over Piper's shoulder enviously.

"Grace is 7 months next week," Cole informed them, "she has two tooth already. The new one gave me a hard time last week. She was up all night crying."

"We had the same with Wyatt," Leo agreed, "Piper and I took shifts so we could get a few hours of sleep."

Piper handed Grace to Paige who held her for some seconds, studying the little face that looked back at her curiously. When Paige seemed satisfied she handed Grace over to Leo who took her instantly. Leo had always wished for a little girl. Same as Piper, he popped her on his knee.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked watching them exchanging his daughter from hand to hand.

"We need to check if one of us gets a bad foreboding when holding your daughter. We have to make sure she isn't evil," Leo explained.

Cole was a little bit offended but kept his mouth shut.

Phoebe was the last to hold Grace. Reluctantly she took the baby from Leo. She was the one with the strong future oriented power. Phoebe was a little bit afraid of what she might see. Still standing Phoebe put Grace on her hip and cradled her slightly.

It seemed like the baby was melting into her body. It felt so good holding that little girl. Phoebe felt whole. She felt an inexplicable tenderness towards Grace. Like she had already known her. It was just like Phoebe imagined it would be if she held her own daughter. But this one wasn't her daughter from her premonition. Grace was Cole's and not hers. Phoebe smelled the faint baby smell of powder and cream. Suddenly she was thrown in to a premonition.

_Phoebe was standing outside on green grass. The sun was shining and there was laughter in the air. There were children and other adults all around her. It seemed like a schools playground. Her hair was long and she looked only some years older. She looked happy and relaxed._

Phoebe recognized this premonition. It was the one she had had of her own daughter. The one that had her convinced that Utopia was a good thing. The one that had shown her she would have kids of her own.

_Wyatt and Chris came running to her, calling "Aunt Phoebe". She hugged both tightly and kissed them on the cheeks. "Mommy, mommy" a little brown haired girl with blue eyes ran towards her and she kneeled down to take her in her arms._

That couldn't be. Phoebe gasped, her eyes still shut firmly. That was Grace! It had never been her daughter, or maybe it had but that future had changed. It was Grace, she was sure. But why would Grace call her mommy and where was Cole?

Cole watched Phoebe hold his daughter tight. It was the first time he allowed his glance to linger on her for a little while. Grace should have been their common child. Cole felt a pang of sadness as he thought of the son Phoebe and he had lost. He jumped to his feet when Phoebe was hit by the premonition. From his experiences Phoebe's premonitions were never of a good kind.

"What did you see?" he demanded taking some steps towards her. "Is Grace in danger?"

"Cole, cool down," Piper stepped in his way and shoved him back in the armchair her hands firmly on his chest, her eyes staring into his. She couldn't let him loose control in their house.

Paige went to Phoebe and took a weeping Grace out of Phoebe's rigid fingers, consoling the startled child. Having her premonition, Phoebe had squeezed the little girl a little too hard.

"Phoebe, its ok," Paige said soothingly to her trembling sister, guiding her to sit down next to Leo on the couch, "Just take a deep breath and tell us what you saw."

Paige threw a glance at Cole. He was tensely looking from Grace to Phoebe. Piper settled at the armrest of the armchair, her hand squeezing Cole's shoulder tightly in an attempt to comfort him.

Piper knew the fear Cole experienced. Every time Phoebe had a premonition when touching one of her sons she got sick with fear. Worrying about the gruesome things Phoebe could have seen happening to her children. Piper felt Cole's back muscles harden, as he tried to hold himself back.

Leo looked at Piper sitting next to Cole, touching him and he had to suppress the jealousy rising. He looked away and concentrated on Phoebe. He took her hand and stroked it soothingly. "Just breathe Phoebe," he advised her.

When Phoebe had calmed down she looked sheepishly in the tense faces around her.

"Sorry if I scared you," she looked explicitly at Cole and this time he didn't look away, but his expression was troubled," but I was just so surprised at what I saw.".

"What was it?" Piper asked, squeezing again hard at Cole's shoulder, restraining him to interrupt Phoebe.

"I fetched the children from school I guess," Phoebe disclosed, "Wyatt, Chris …..and Grace. They were around 6 years old or so. They looked happy and well."

Cole exhaled audible, releasing the tension from his stance and ruffling his hair. That was the first premonition in his favor Phoebe ever had.

Piper patted his back comradely, "So Daddy, nothing to worry about."

"I think that settles the case," Paige said looking at Piper. She was still walking up and down the living room with Grace on her arm.

Piper looked up at Paige. "You are right."

She stood up and sat next to Phoebe, taking her hand, facing Cole. Cole looked at Piper. He knew the verdict about Grace was due.

"Cole, since Phoebe just had a premonition of your daughter being good and well, and none of us felt something bad when holding her, I agree to be her godmother."

"Great. Thank you Piper," Cole said honestly. He was really grateful. "Thank you Paige, Phoebe, Leo." He had to thank them all. In the Halliwell household there were only family decisions, "I'll honor your generosity."

"Just we are clear," Paige added, "we are not doing this because we think you are still family or we like you, because we don't. It's because we are convinced that Grace is an innocent we have to protect. And we will protect her, even from you."

Cole let the blow pass. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. It's exactly what I asked Piper to do."

"It's just it won't only be me doing it," Piper interrupted, "my whole family will care for Grace."

Cole smiled for the first time since he had reentered the manor. "I know Piper. You can't just have one Halliwell. It's always the whole bunch. I have no objections to that." He couldn't help glancing at Phoebe, who looked down immediately.

"We need to establish some rules," Piper continued, "so that we don't drive each other crazy." She looked at Cole. "You surely remember we do not see eye to eye on many things with you."

"How could I forget that?" Cole asked rhetorically.

He was amazed that Paige was still kidding around with Grace. She had never struck him as the type for children. But then, he didn't know Paige that well. She had always been very short spoken towards him.

"We want to see Grace once a week. If we are to establish a bond between her and us, we need to see her on a regular basis. Maybe we can agree on a fixed day," Piper started.

Cole was surprised, Piper really jumped at this. "Ok," he said.

"We don't want you to come over uninvited. We phone and then agree on an appointment. We want no surprise visits from you."

"If you could return this favor I would be glad," Cole said trying to sound evenly. It bothered him that they really wanted to keep him out of their lives, letting only Grace in. But that was what he had expected, even if he had hoped for a little warmer relationship.

"You don't go after Phoebe again," Piper continued her list of demands.

Phoebe's head shot up and she looked at Piper with a slightly angry expression. "I'm not part of that deal at all," she hissed, "leave me out of it."

"That's what I'll try to do with this condition Phoebe," Piper answered irritated.

"I already agreed to this one Piper, no need to emphasize it," Cole's voice was a little too raspy to hide his emotional trouble totally. At least for Phoebe. She looked at him but this time he avoided her eyes.

"If we find you or your daughter ever doing evil, that includes killing, hurting, scheming evil plans, whatever you name it, our arrangement is null and void. Don't think we won't go as far as to vanquish you or her," Piper stated determined.

"I'm sure to remember that one," Cole said icily, "I have experienced your courtesy once already. No need for repeat performance."

"You don't interfere in our magic duty. Protecting an old friend or whatever," Piper demanded.

"No friends left, thanks to you," Cole retorted nastily.

"That's all I think." Piper was not distracted by Cole's bitchy comments, "Do you agree to these terms?"

"I do," Cole said shortly. He wanted to get out of the Manor as soon as possible now. Better not push his luck with the Halliwells. "May I utter one condition of my own?"

"You don't stipulate any conditions here Cole," Paige glared at him.

"I think it's not much to ask if I want you to not talk bad about me when my daughter is around," he looked at them all.

"Cole is right," it was the first time Leo joined the conversation, "if we want Grace to have respect for life and for people, we have to show her how to do it. We won't run you down Cole when she is with us. But this is not a one way street."

Cole looked at Leo offended. "I'm not bashing on you, I prefer not to talk or think about you at all."

All Halliwells glared at Cole for that statement. But he didn't bother. It was the truth. Thinking of them still made him sad or angry or both. So it was better to avoid it and think of something else. Grace, his work, whatever worked.

"I think we are done," Cole said standing up.

The others stood up too and Paige came over to hand Grace to her father.

"The little princess looks like she is ready for a nap," Paige chirped.

She had fallen for the little girl. She didn't care if Cole was her father. What did a father mean anyway? She hadn't known her own father for nearly 30 years and it hadn't bothered her much.

Grace hadn't fallen asleep while Paige had carried her around. It was all so exiting. New people, new smells, a new surrounding. But being in the sheltered and familiar embrace of her daddy, her little eyes closed almost immediately.

Cole looked down at her tenderly. She had been a good girl. No crying, no temper tantrum. Grace had wrapped the Halliwell women around her cute little finger. He had hoped for that to happen, they had very protective instincts after all.

Phoebe watched the softness on his face when he looked down on his little girl. She knew this expression. He had looked at her with the same gentleness in his eyes a long time ago. It seemed like almost a lifetime ago. And she missed it, she recognized, surprised.

tbc


	19. New Relations

**A/N:** The Halliwells try to adjust to the fact that Cole is around again.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**New relations**

Some weeks later.

Cole had just left the Manor heading for a court appointment. Piper closed the door behind him and hurried back to the sun room. She was seething and about to give Phoebe a piece of her mind.

"Are you deliberately making me look like a fool?" she hissed towards Phoebe.

Phoebe was sitting on the couch, smiling happily and bouncing Grace on her lap.

"Ahem Piper, I don't know what you mean?" Phoebe defended looking surprised at her older sister. "What has bitten you?"

"This is the third time you show up surprisingly when Cole comes over to leave Grace with me," Piper accused, stopping next to the couch, glowering at Phoebe.

"So?" Phoebe asked innocently looking up at her sister, but not stopping the bouncing. Grace giggled in delight and Phoebe made some baby voices towards her.

"I purposely choose times for his visits when you are most likely at the office. I do this to spare you and him the inconvenience of running into each other. Looks like you don't appreciate it," Piper said heatedly, her hands crossed over her chest.

Phoebe looked a little bit guilty. "I just really like to take care of Grace. She is with us seldom enough. And I can handle seeing Cole from time to time. It's no big deal for me." In truth Phoebe counted the days until Cole would bring Grace by again and she was able to have a look at him. To her disturbance he never paid much attention to her, rather fled the room as soon as she approached.

"Come on Phoebe, don't lie to me, I know you. I'm your big sister remember?"

"What are you implying Piper?" Phoebe shot back, getting angry herself. She stopped bouncing Grace and cuddled the baby in her arms.

"You stopped speed dating the day we decided I was going to be Grace's godmother. And you managed to be here almost every single time Cole stopped by to bring her over. I think you are trying to replace your own little girl from your premonition with Grace instead of getting on with your own life and having your own kids." Piper attacked Phoebe directly.

Phoebe got up, placing Grace on her hip. "So what if I do? I don't see any problem with it. The girl has no mother. Do you fear the competition with me mothering her too?" Phoebe said nastily. She hadn't told anyone that in her premonition Grace had called her mommy.

"You are being ridiculous, Phoebe, and you know it," Piper spat. She wasn't going to battle about who was the better Mum for Cole's daughter.

Phoebe looked hurt at her sister and Piper tried to calm down. With a quieter voice she said, "Could you stop thinking of yourself for a moment, Phoebe? Have you ever thought about what Cole is bound to think when you show up every time he is here? Don't you think he gets his hopes up again? Do you want to have him stalk you again?" Piper tried to understand why her sister was doing it.

"I didn't look at it that way," Phoebe admitted in her little girl's voice, "Do you think he still cares for me? I mean he has a baby from someone else and all."

Piper could hear the hope in Phoebe's question. Her sister really was unreasonable.

"That's a question you would have to ask him," Piper said evasively, "but why would you want to know? You told us you are not pondering going back to him." Piper wanted to straighten this point out at least.

"Just because I won't get together with my ex demon husband from hell again, doesn't mean I can't meet him in our house, or I can't look after his daughter, your goddaughter," Phoebe said loudly, "I'm part of this family too, as is she. That's why I want to spend time with her."

"I just don't want you to get as obsessed with Grace as you were with the speed dating," Piper said concerned, "If you are sure it's not like that, than it's ok for me. But at least you have to be honest with yourself, Phoebe."

"I'm ok," Phoebe assured.

"By the way Cole insists to be called a magician now, not a demon," Piper said casually.

"Come again?" Phoebe was flabbergasted.

"I had an extensive discussion with Cole about him being a demon," Piper explained. "He pointed out having demonic powers doesn't make him a demon. I contradicted it, but for the slick lawyer he is he argued for so long, in the end I had to agree he was right," Piper said contritely and flopped on the couch. She was relieved the quarrel between her and Phoebe had diminished.

"When did you spend this extensive time with Cole?" Phoebe asked suspiciously, sitting down beside her sister and looking at her attentively. She had an uneasy feeling in the stomach about Cole and Piper meeting without anybody of the family knowing about it.

"At the playground," Piper told her lightly not catching up on Phoebe's suspicion, "I feel much safer going there with Wyatt and Chris when Cole accompanies me. I mean it's a fact he is this powerful magician. And it's much easier to handle 3 kids with 2 adults. Besides, it's not like he has much social life besides work as far as I know."

Phoebe shook her head as Piper mentioned "magician" again. Cole obviously had convinced Piper on this term.

"Why don't you go to the playground with Leo?" Phoebe asked cautiously, "I'm sure he would love to spend some time with his boys."

She knew that the relationship between Piper and Leo hadn't been the best in the time after the Avatar incident. The two pretty much avoided each other or found excuses for not spending time together. It was either one or the other taking the kids out, but seldom together as a pair.

"He is always out on whitelighter business," Piper said blasé. "Besides someone has to protect Cole from all the single-mums running around." Piper grinned. "He really got vexed with them being after him every time he shows up there."

Phoebe could picture that easily. She remembered the day in the park when she had seen Cole accidentally.

"Why don't you ask me or Paige?" Phoebe asked, "We love to be with you and the kids."

"Phoebe, you both have your jobs. I'm mostly free in the afternoons, before P3 opens. Cole's appointments are mostly in the morning, so he is often free in the afternoon too. Besides he really needs some help with the parenting thing. Poor Grace would live with little devils, dragons, demons and the like as toys if I didn't talk some sense into him."

Piper smiled at herself for caring for Grace's undisturbed childhood. She had a quarrel with Cole about a Teddy bear she had bought for Grace, which Cole had turned into an Ogre.

"Why didn't you tell us you are meeting Cole on a regular basis outside the Manor?" Phoebe asked. She swore to herself to talk with Leo. Piper meeting Cole regularly with the kids involved wasn't a good sign.

"Do you have a problem with it Phoebe? You are not being jealous?" Piper finally became irritated by Phoebe's consistent demand.

"No," Phoebe lied, "but it would have been nice if you told us that you see Cole more often. Just to keep us informed, you know. So we know where to find you if we need to."

She didn't like the thought of Cole and Piper being all buddy-buddy, but what could she do?

----------------------------------

**Three Girls out**

"Where are we driving to?" Piper asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise Piper, you'll see when we are there," Paige said turning to Piper from the front seat of the taxi.

"Must be some kind of party, the way Paige made us dress," Phoebe speculated.

Paige had insisted they needed some sister quality time and had arranged for Leo to look after the boys while the girls went out.

"You'll love it," Paige promised. She had had a hard time, convincing her sisters to go out, all three of them, "How long has it been since we've been out together?"

"It's not so long ago Paige, we were at P3 last week," Piper said.

"That doesn't count," Paige said, "P3 is practically home for us. When we are there at least you work and often Phoebe and I help too. Besides we already know almost all men who attend P3 regularly."

"No problem for me," Piper quipped, "I'm married, two kids, no dog, thank you. No need for a new man."

"Lucky you," Phoebe said, "but if you haven't noticed, your two younger sisters had a little shortage of men lately."

"Definitely!" Paige agreed, "But this evening ladies, we will have our fair share."

The taxi came to a stop before the town hall. It was lit up with several floodlights. Many taxis were coming and going, spitting out people who entered into the town hall.

"The town hall?" Phoebe asked, "I thought we were going to some kind of posh club or something?"

"That's far better. It's a real ball with dance, dinner, artists, auction…," Paige rambled, "and it's also for charity. Which means we are doing a good deed here. The earned money from the whole evening goes to St. Mary's children's hospital. The tickets are unaffordable, but a friend of a friend works for the ball committee and we got it cheaper. But still I raided the bank for it."

"You shouldn't have," Piper interrupted. She new how short Paige was on money lately with fulltime witch and working at magical school.

"Its ok Piper, it will be worth it. An evening only for us three. I think we earned it."

"Bravo to that," Phoebe wholeheartedly agreed.

Paige paid the taxi driver and the got out and they entered the building, looking around at the other guests.

"I'm glad I took my stylish cocktail dress," Piper said, "All people are really dressed very elegant." Piper wore a very nice dark blue cocktail dress, that went just below the knee.

"I totally agree Piper," Phoebe said, "the guys here are not too bad." She sent a cheeky smile at a passing stranger. "I'm thankful you convinced me to wear my sexy red dress, Paige." Phoebe's dress was very long, very glamorous and a very bright red in colour. It had a deep neckline and showed a lot of her back.

"Your welcome," Paige said shaking her red mane and drawing some glances. "Time to show off my new white ball dress." Paige's outfit was a vibrant white shade, several layers of lace cascading down to the ground.

When they had put their cloaks to the checkroom the waiter showed them to their table. The hall of the town hall was decorated with flowers and banners.

"It's beautiful. Never thought the places of political administration could look that nice," Paige wondered, looking around.

"It's not so nice if you have to queue for hours to get a passport," Piper threw in.

"Hey Darryl," Phoebe exclaimed, "you are here too? What a surprise. Hi Sheila."

"Phoebe, hi, well it's not such a big surprise. It was me who told Paige about this special event. It's really a once in a lifetime chance to get into this. The tickets were sold out for months."

The girls greeted Darryl and his wife. "You are wearing your gala uniform," Piper noticed.

Darryl beamed with pride. "It still fits after 15 years."

He pulled his wife closer. Sheila rolled her eyes good-naturedly to her husband's boasting. The girls giggled.

"But there are still some free places," Phoebe noticed, "Do you know who else will share the table with us?"

"Yeah some of my colleagues. Very nice mates, all single." He winked towards Phoebe and Paige.

"Did you arrange that?" Phoebe asked Paige with acted reproachfulness.

"No, I guess Darryl came up with this idea on his own," Paige turned to Darryl, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Well, the pals are nice as you are girls. I thought we would have a fun evening."

"No protest to that," Phoebe said as they all settled around the table.

"Hey only the married couples sit together," Darryl advised laughing, "you leave some space for the guys between you."

"If it's ordered from the police, we have to follow it," Paige gave in smiling.

The sisters resettled so that Piper set next to Darryl, Darryl next to Sheila, then they left a free place, then there sat Paige, another free place, Phoebe, another free place and then Piper.

"Girls listen, I have some rules to give out for the evening," Paige announced. Darryl and Sheila watched in amusement as Paige stated her rules to her stunned sisters.

"Rules?" Phoebe asked, "Who needs rules for a night out?"

"Rule number one," Paige continued undisturbed, "no talking about magic. Might scare the guys away. Rule number two: No talking about exes. Might also scare the guys away AND spoil us the evening. I want us to have fun, get to know NEW people, not stick with the past – therefore no talking about ex-husbands, ex-boyfriends and the like." She especially emphasized the ex-husband.

"Why would someone like to talk about an ex-husband on an evening like this?" Phoebe asked not totally rhetorically, acting like she didn't realize the hint from Paige.

"Exactly my point," Paige pinpointed.

"I see no point to disagree," Piper smiled, "May I add, no talk about husbands too?" But seeing Darryl's questioning face, "present ones excluded of course."

"You're welcome," Paige allowed.

"Fine, then let's see the menu, I'm starving," Phoebe said reaching for the menu.

They were having a great time. Darryl's colleagues, Nick, Robert and Alan, were nice guys and the girls were having fun. The dinner was great, even Piper had to approve of it. They were already on the third bottle of chardonnay when the dinner was finished. They began to feel a little bit light-headed. A nice night out without any demon interruptions was really a rare thing.

A real terrific big band was playing and there were some couples dancing. Phoebe had already danced with all three of the guys and Paige was working on catching up. She twisted with Nick on the dance floor at the moment. Piper held herself back a bit. She had a slightly bad conscience for leaving Leo home with the kids and she herself was dancing with other men. But Leo would understand. So it needed only a little persuasion from Sheila, Paige and Phoebe and she was on the dance floor with Alan. Darryl and Sheila risked some dances too, but Darryl was no enthusiastic dancer. They were all taking a break at the table when the music died out and someone stepped onto the stage.

Though perplexed, Phoebe recognized him immediately. It was Jason. He was giving a speech about how the Bay Mirror supported the case of the Children's hospital and all. It looked like the Bay Mirror was the main sponsor of the event. Phoebe hadn't known and was very furious about it. Why didn't anyone at the office tell her that? Jason also announced that for charity there would be an auction of four eligible bachelors, hosted by Elise. Phoebe almost spit her wine over the table when Elise entered the stage.

"Poor bachelors," she snorted with laughter, "they won't now what hit them when Elise starts to catechize them." She lent forward to listen attentively to the announcement of the bachelors. Elise seemed to enjoy her grand entrance.

"In the spirit of public services supporting each other," Elise started, "the following organisation have each named one bachelor. The St. Mary's hospital appointed one of their doctors, the SFPD sent one from their officers, the SF fire brigade sent a fire-fighter and the SF courthouse appointed one of their district attorneys. So I guess we have something for every taste here. The bachelor will take the winner of the auction out for a formidable evening at the Grand Sea View Restaurant. You may ask the gentleman about their work they do for the city. Please ladies don't be shy! You are bidding for a very good cause and you are going to have a very pleasant evening with the gentleman you select."

There were some cheers from the audience and Elise kept talking on about it for some minutes, but the attention of the Charmed Ones was lost.

"I just hope it's not Greg," Piper groaned.

"Piper please, rule number two!" Paige reminded her.

Piper looked irritated at Paige, "You take this rule thing a little too seriously, Sis."

"Come on Piper, it worked out well for us until now. I'm sure we don't know one of the bachelors. But maybe we should bid on them. Phoebe, what do you think?"

"I'm done with lawyers," Phoebe started, when Paige interrupted, "Rule number.."

"I know, ok," Phoebe said appeasing. "We could take a chance with the doctor or the fire-fighter." She threw a knowing look towards Piper who blushed slightly. "Personally fire-fighters in their heavy uniforms, all dirty, sweaty and muscles…" Phoebe got distracted in her musing.

"Phoebe, enough. You are embarrassing our company," Piper demanded looking at Nick, Alan and Robert.

They looked at Phoebe with an expression that said they didn't want to hear any more details about what parts of the male body Phoebe was fantasizing about.

"Sorry guys," Phoebe smiled sheepishly, "I just had to live on fantasy for some time."

"Over sharing," Paige interrupted Phoebe quickly, "Hey here comes the uncle doc. I have to say, he looks hot."

The heads of the girls turned to the stage where the first bachelor was at Elise's mercy.

In the next half hour, bachelor after bachelor talked with Elise about himself and Phoebe was positively surprised that Elise didn't make a fool out of them. Far from it! She talked so nicely with the guys that every single one got high bids and the audience was very satisfied with the show. Phoebe and Paige bid for all three of them, but had to give up at the amount of money some women were very willing to spend for a night out. Or charity. However you put it.

"Honestly I didn't think that such an auction would be so much fun," Piper conceded, "They found really nice and handsome guys for the auction. But the doctor would have preferred to go out with you Paige, rather than with the old hag who won him. The way he looked at you…"

"It's for a good cause," Paige said lightly. "She is probably a very rich woman and if he plays his cards right, she will give an even higher donation to his hospital after the dinner invitation. Besides, who says I can't drop by at the hospital sometime? I know his name," Paige said with a conspiratorial look.

"You are a bad girl," Phoebe scolded playfully.

"Yeah, but they go everywhere," Paige winked at Phoebe.

"I'm really curious who the court has appointed," Darryl said with a gleeful smile, "Last week I talked with one of the district attorneys and he lamented that there is no one volunteering for it. I mean if you know our district attorneys and judges, you know why. There wouldn't be a woman bidding for one them, not even for charity," he snickered.

Darryl's colleagues snickered as well. There was a competition going on between the SFPD and the courthouse, as to whose candidate was going to bring in more money. The officer had done very well so the cops where in high spirits. They turned their attention to the stage again, when Elise announced the last bachelor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, May I introduce to you bachelor number 4, your last chance to do something for charity and," she added with a mischievous smile, "for yourselves ladies. Please give a very warm welcome to assistant district attorney Cole Turner."

-------------------

tbc  
So did you expect that Cole shows up there? Next Chapters will have some more Phoebe/Cole interaction ;-)


	20. Done with lawyers?

**Done with Lawyers?**

The audience applauded friendly when Cole entered the stage. He wore a dark suit with an orange dress shirt, the first 3 buttons undone. No necktie. He flashed the audience a charming smile and approached Elise energetically. He greeted Elise nonchalantly with a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe's mouth dropped open and she couldn't do anything but stare at the stage. Piper's eyes almost popped out of her head and Paige held on to her glass very tightly.

"Why is it suddenly so hot inside here?" Elise asked jokingly, fanning herself out. _Phoebe never had bad taste in men, she just didn't know what she wanted, Elise thought._

Cole had taken Elise by surprise with his action and smiled teasingly at her, his hands now nonchalantlyin his pockets.

"Mr. Turner, you strike me as the peppy one," Elise said, "Since you seem so comfortable up here, why don't you tell us something about yourself."

"My Pleasure," Cole answered casually and started to tell the audience something about himself.

Phoebe listened attentively. She was curious with what CV he would come up. But after hearing the first three sentences, she discovered that he was making up a very nice story with only rare true points, like the place of his birth or his worldly profession.

"I guess your rules have just become useless," Piper remarked towards Paige.

"I don't understand it," Paige said shaking her head, "he isn't assistant district attorney anymore. He doesn't even have a license anymore. And I thought we had a dem…"

"Rule number one," Piper jumped in just in time.

"Sorry, I just got so mad. He is ruining our night," Paige boiled.

"I don't believe that!" Darryl fumed, "how can Cole pose for the court? He hasn't been on the court's payroll for years!" Sheila was stroking Darryl's hand soothingly.

"They must have gotten really desperate," Nick spoke up, "taking someone on just for the auction."

"Well, he won't beat our guy," Alan assured.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asked looking at her sister. Phoebe hadn't uttered a word since Cole had appeared, "Phoebe?"

"Does she have this every time a good looking guy crosses her way?" Robert whispered to Alan, who just shrugged. Darryl's friends the Halliwells were nice but they acted a little bit strange from time to time.

The interview with Cole went on and the audience was evidently pleased. They yelled and clapped at Elise and Cole's remarks towards each other.

"I think he does great," Sheila said. The heads of the Halliwells and of her husband turned towards her.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's for a good cause. The audience is entertained and the bidding goes well. What do you care about?" Of course she knew that Cole was Phoebe's ex-husband, but that was 2 years ago. She didn't understand why they still got that agitated about him.

"It's just, I didn't expect to meet HIM here," Paige said disgustedly. "Thought this was a place for good, nice people, you know?"

Darryl's colleagues were watching the exchange uncomprehendingly. So Darryl shortly explained that Cole was Phoebe's ex-husband and that there still were issues.

"Earth to Phoebe," Piper tried again," Hey sis, it's not that bad. He probably doesn't even know you are here."

Phoebe nodded wordlessly. What should she say to her sisters? That all thoughts of hunky fire-fighters had left her immediately when Cole had stepped on stage with that smile? That she felt jealous of the woman who would win the evening with him? That she wished to unbutton some more of those shirt buttons to uncover the delicious body underneath? They wouldn't understand it. On stage he showed how enchanting he was if he wished to be, and Phoebe sighed. Unfortunately he hadn't wasted any charm on her since he was back. It was very unsettling for her.

"It's just so annoying how all these women look at him. I mean they don't know who he really is," she said to her sisters.

"It's better for them, believe me," Paige remarked.

"Mr. Turner, please tell us, with your office job, how do you stay in shape?" Elise asked. Elise was very receptive of what the audience – the female one – wanted to hear about.

"I do combat training regularly," Cole answered, "I offer the winner a training hour with me, if she is interested." He said it very innocently. The audience appreciated his offer with some clapping and shouting.

"They wouldn't last five seconds in a training session with him," Phoebe said dismissively.

"Honey, they don't think about real training, I guess it's a little kinkier," Paige hinted.

Phoebe blinked once, "Come on Paige, I mean.." She took a look at the women who were bidding at the moment. She let her empathic power reach towards them. A strong wave of admiration, desire, anticipation and excitement hit her.

"Maybe you are right." _Bitches! Phoebe thought_.

The emotions of the women mingled with her own feelings. By tapping into her empathic power she had just fuelled her own emotions with theirs. She reached for her mineral water with a shaky hand and downed it. She needed to get a grip on herself. _Hell, Phoebe- you are no sixteen-year-old on your first date, she chastised herself. Show some dignity._

Elise was coming to the end of the auction, counting down. Hands were waved and signs given as the women struggled to win the evening with the handsome district attorney.

"And the fabulous evening with our charming assistant district attorney Mr. Turner, goes to the lady with the red dress at the back. Would you please come up here and pick up your gentleman?" Elise announced. She couldn't hide a surprised look on her face.

The other bidders turned in the hinted direction, as did Paige and Piper.

"Which poor woman has purchased him by auction?" Paige muttered.

But the word stuck in her throat when she looked at Phoebe. Phoebe sat there looking very embarrassed but her arm was high in the air.

"Phoebe, put down your arm, you are bidding," Piper hissed. Phoebe obliged and looked uneasily from one of her sisters to the other.

Cole searched the audience for whom had purchased him by auction. He hoped it wasn't some old hag like for the doctor. He noticed 2 things. First- the bidding had come from a table where the Halliwells sat. Second- Phoebe was wearing a jaw-dropping red dress. Could Phoebe have bid on him? Hardly.

"She already bid on him," Paige recognized, "she won him."

"Then she has to go back on her bid," Piper demanded.

"I don't think that would look good," Sheila said, "It's just an evening, Piper. She won't die from it. But I wonder how you can afford the amount she just bid."

"I'm wondering this myself," Piper growled, looking daggers at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you have to come for him. They are waiting," Darryl pressed Phoebe, who looked a little bit dazed.

Phoebe got up shakily and made her way towards the stage. Her head was spinning. Piper was mad at her like hell, as probably was Paige. She herself wasn't sure at what point her arm had risen itself in the air. It probably had something to do with her tapping into the emotions of the other women. That had to be it, Phoebe reasoned with herself.

She got herself together. She couldn't embarrass herself in front of all these people. She just hoped that Elise wouldn't mention that Cole was her ex-husband. It would look rather pitiful if the audience knew she had bid on her ex-husband.

Some heads were turning towards her when she walked by the tables. Partly because they were curious who had purchased by auction the 4th bachelor, partly because they recognized her as ASK PHEOBE. Probably some of the men were looking because of her very revealing dress.

Phoebe recognized some faces from her office and cringed. She would be the talk of the day in the office on Monday that was for sure. She had to come up with a credible story by then, as to why she had bid on Cole. But now she had to get through with the interview.

Phoebe stepped up the stairs to the stage and Cole offered his hand to her. His eyes were sparkling with a hint of amusement. She took his hand gracefully and forced a smile to her face. He let go the moment she was safely on the podium.

"I see chivalry is not forgotten," Elise praised and the audience appreciated Cole's gesture with some more clapping.

Cole stepped to the back while Elise was interviewing Phoebe. Elise's eyes were darting between Cole and Phoebe and she couldn't stay truly serious. Phoebe signed a cheque for an unbelievable amount and then left the stage.

She took Cole's arm and they strode back to her table together. She caught Jason's surprised glance when she passed his table on Cole's arm. She would have to talk with Jason later. Elise had told her he wanted to speak to her.

Could an evening be any worse? How big was the possibility you met two of your ex significant others on the same evening at the same place? And given that, how big was the possibility to find your next significant other at the very same evening?

"Phoebe, are you listening to me?" Cole's voice came through to her.

She turned her glance towards him angrily, "I'm not Cole, and I won't. Just so we are clear. This was just an accident and I don't plan on spending this promised evening with you. I just keep up appearances here. When we are at our table you excuse yourself and then please get lost." She was angry with herself for stumbling into this embarrassing situation, but took it out on him.

"Why did you bid on me than?" he growled angrily, "do you enjoy making me miserable?"

Phoebe was spared an answer because they reached her table. She let go of his arm quickly and rushed back to her seat. Cole kept standing next to the table. Phoebe's sisters and Darryl were glowering at her wordlessly. Sheila and Darryl's colleagues looked at Cole with interest. They were anxious to get to know the man who sent the others into a spin by his mere appearance.

Cole scanned the company at the table shortly. There were equally as many men as women at the table. It looked like each of the girls had come with company. It looked like Phoebe wasn't at the event with Jason. Interesting. He had recognized the guy holding the speech at the start of the auction as the one from the manor. And Piper was here without Leo surprisingly.

"Paige, Piper, Darryl," Cole greeted the persons he knew. They returned his courtesy with short nods. "And for the ones who may speak with me," he smiled at the others, "My name is Cole Turner but you probably know me better than I know any of you after this short auction of me," he joked.

Sheila found him even more charming close up. She offered him her hand and introduced herself as Darryl's wife.

Cole aspirated a kiss on her hand and praised, "Never knew Darryl had such exquisite taste." Sheila giggled and blushed slightly. Darryl threw her an annoyed glance.

"Don't fall for that Sheila," Paige advised, "it's just the shiny surface."

Cole also shook hands with all of the guys and learned that they were all cops.

"There is one thing I really want to know," Darryl started.

"And that is what?" Cole asked innocently.

He hadn't bargained for meeting the Halliwells at this occasion. It looked like they were equally surprised but additionally pretty pissed, probably because Phoebe had bid on him. He smirked. Phoebe did something they didn't approve of and he got the blame. Looked like a pattern to him. He tried to not take offence of it.

"What did you do to become assistant district attorney again? Last time I checked, your license as a lawyer was revoked due to misconduct."

"May I invite you for a drink at the bar Darryl?" Cole offered, "I tell you but not in public."

Darryl hesitated shortly but Sheila urged him to go. She knew Darryl wouldn't let go of this matter until he had fathomed it. Cole and Darryl left for the bar and Phoebe exhaled audible. Her sisters looked like they were ready to explode.

"I have to talk with Jason," Phoebe excused herself, getting up swiftly, "Elise told me he wants to speak with me." Phoebe fled the table leaving her seething sisters behind. Anything was better than to quarrel with Piper and Paige in their current mood. Phoebe approached Jason's table and was surprised to find Elise also sitting there.

"Hi Jason," she greeted. He got up and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "Elise didn't tell me you were coming to town." She threw a reproachful glance towards Elise.

"It's not her fault Phoebe," Jason defended Elise, "I told her not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled at her.

"How have you been?" he asked his eyes sparkling. _Wow he still looks gorgeous Phoebe thought._

"I'm fine. I had a rough year with my family though," Phoebe said and Jason's face turned serious.

"But everyone is all right?"

"Yes, yes," Phoebe assured.

Elise watched their exchange attentively. She was rather amused that both of Phoebe's ex-lovers were present at this event. The girl was trouble with a capital T.

"Want to see if we still do the best waltz on this side of the ocean?" Jason teased with the intention to get away from Elise's prick ears.

"I'd love to," Phoebe answered, as she took his arm. It was good if Cole saw her together with Jason. It would discourage Cole from any moves towards her.

-------------------

Darryl was playing with the Whisky glass in his hand. "How did you manage to get on the stage for the court? And why?" he asked Cole gloomily.

Cole was leaning against the bar with his back and watched the dance floor. Phoebe had just appeared on it with Jason. They seemed to have fun. He turned around and took a sip of his own glass.

"I didn't plan on it, Darryl, it just happened," Cole said, staring into his glass for a moment, still not over the confusion Phoebe had caused inside him.

"Come on Turner, you promised to tell me, don't give me the shit that you hadn't your finger in the pie," Darryl claimed impatiently.

"Darryl, you could try to be a little nicer to me," Cole chastised. He hadn't done anything to Darryl but he was acting very hostile to him.

"Go on already," Darryl urged, "never thought your were a mimosa." He was still pissed at Cole for defeating the SFPD bachelor in the bid.

Cole rolled his eyes unnerved, "I'll tell you Darryl, and if it is only to get rid of you. But you have to keep it a secret. I can't have you spill it around the police station," Cole looked inquiringly at Darryl.

"I will," Darryl promised quickly and added as he saw Cole's doubting face, "really ok. I give you my word."

Seemingly assured, Cole continued. "Judge Davis approached me some days ago, and asked if I would do them a favour. In exchange she offered to activate my revoked lawyers license again. It was a bargain I had to go for." Cole finished his drink and set the glass down.

Darryl started at Cole for a second and then sneered shaking his head, "Never knew Judge Davis was that fond of you." He downed the last content of his glass swiftly.

Cole raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's the case. The old hag made my life hell in the courtroom too many times in the past. I guess she was just looking for someone who would do it and not embarrass the court. I fit the bill." Cole still had his back towards the dance floor, he watched the bar staff do their work, uninterested. It was better than to watch Phoebe flirting.

Darryl turned his attention to Cole again. "So for how long are you playing the district attorney? I just want to be prepared if I run into you in case of an investigation." If Cole was a real district attorney again he would probably have to work together with him again. Not something he was looking forward to.

Cole shrugged, "I have to stay on the payroll for some months. It would be suspicious to the press if I was fired only some days after this event. We'll see, as I haven't any plans yet."

Darryl threw a look at the dance floor. His wife was dancing with one of his colleagues. "I have to rescue my wife from Alan's bad dancing ability," Darrel announced as he threw some coins on the bar, "she doesn't look so happy."

He nodded curtly at Cole, "thanks for letting me in on this. I guess I will see you around then". He patted Cole shortly on the shoulder and aimed for his wife.

Cole looked after him, but in reality scanned the dance floor for Phoebe. He knew it wasn't doing him any good, but he just couldn't help it.

tbc  
Please Review! Hope you liked this one better than the one before?


	21. An Asian Love Story

**A/N:** Phoebe learns a little bit about love - from Jason  
I know that many readers don't like Jason. Well pls bear with me in this chapter. As reward there will be some Cole/Phoebe at the end ;-)  
And yes, like all writers I love reviews too, so please leave one for me on your way out...

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**An Asian Love Story**

"Are you still working in Hong Kong?" Phoebe asked Jason as they slid around the dance floor.

"Yes. It turned out to be much more than I expected." Jason beamed down on her, "so many opportunities. It's an incredible vibrant country. You should come and visit me sometime."

"Maybe. I really could use a holiday," Phoebe mused. "You really look good you know," Phoebe admitted, "so relaxed. Not like you are stressed-out with your job, work and so on."

"Well work is heavy on my life as always, but I found something that distracts me," Jason smiled.

"So?" Phoebe asked curiously, "tell me what it is. Maybe I can try it too."

"I've fallen in love," Jason answered with a genuine smile.

Phoebe was taken aback a little. He had already managed to move on. Not that she thought of him that much, but he had been her only serious relationship after Cole.

"Congratulations Jason. I'm happy for you," Phoebe managed to say, but didn't convince him totally.

"Tell me about your Chinese love story. Is your girlfriend from Hong Kong?"

She was really interested how it had worked out for Jason.

"Ok," Jason laughed, "but you asked me to tell you. My friends always chastise me for ranting about it on and on."

"No please, I really wanna know. Could make use of a love story with a happy ending."

"I met Zin, that's her name, at a formal business event. Her father's company and mine had joined forces to develop the Chinese internet market. He owns a big paper in Hong Kong. My company has all the knowledge about internet campaigning. It fit."

"That was it? You just met her and you live happily ever after?" Phoebe asked incredulous. _Was only her life much more complicated?_

"No, not at all," Jason laughed heartily again, "The evening I met Zin, I knew she was special. I don't know, something inside me clicked. I can't describe it better. We talked at lot this evening, we really had fun, we phoned a couple of times and then I asked her out for dinner. The whole courting thing. She fell in love with me too. We had the best time in our lives."

Phoebe was hanging on his lips. "Come on, no obstacles?"

"You do have the power of premonition, do you?" Jason teased and Phoebe looked at him warily.

"We shouldn't talk about that here."

"I didn't mean it that way, Phoebe," Jason appeased her and continued with his story. "Zin and I were in for a big surprise. Probably more me than her. Her father forbad that I met her further."

"He can't do that!" Phoebe said scandalized, "I mean we don't live in the 18th century anymore where parents decide for their kid's spouses. Women have rights."

"Obviously in China they play by different rules. She stopped meeting me."

"That can't be!" Phoebe didn't believe it, "not if she really loved you."

No one had been able to stop her from being with Cole at that time long ago when she had been madly in love with him. Today was a different story. Today everything was complicated. Today there were things that outranked love.

"We didn't meet anymore but we phoned a lot. My phone bills went to astronomical heights, I can tell you." Jason snickered.

"You are not making this up for me?" Phoebe asked unsure.

"No I am not. I decided I needed to play by their rules. Zin gave me some tips and I hired a language teacher and started learning Chinese. You know Zin is very family oriented she wouldn't leave them – not even for me. So I had to find a way they accepted me. I studied at least two hours a day. It's a damn hard language to learn, with the different characters and the pronouncement. My counsellor also gave me insight in the rules of courting in China. It's totally different from ours here. You don't just go into a relationship. The whole extended family has to approve. At least parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts and siblings."

"That sounds familiar to me," Phoebe sighed, thinking of her sisters. No man lasted in the manor who wasn't approved by all of them. No one besides Leo had made it so far.

"I started sending her family presents. Presents that had symbolic value. Expressing how much I honoured the family, how much I honoured Zin. I started with presents for her parents, then her siblings, than grandparents. She has a really big family. It took around 3 months until I managed to find a suitable present for everybody."

"I'm impressed," Phoebe said looking admiringly at Jason, "you are very persistent."

"That's a trait you have to adopt if you want to make business in Asia. Even family business," Jason acknowledged.

"After not seeing her for almost a half year, I decided it was time to take the next step. I came by one evening at her father's house. They couldn't send me away, I'm his business partner. It is all about losing the face and all that, so her father invited me in for a tea."

"He wasn't mad at you?" Phoebe asked

"He was, but he hid it. Hospitality is a strict rule. He couldn't abash me. It was very awkward- me, Zin, her father and her mother sitting around having tea. Not talking much. He was talking only in Chinese and only to her and she translated for me. He didn't know by then that I had learnt already some words. Not enough to talk it but I understood some of it. I asked him to have a word in English and he agreed. Then I started reciting an ancient Chinese love poem in Chinese. I had been learning it for almost a half year. It's rather long and complicated, it took almost half an hour and I didn't want to make any mistakes with the pronunciation. But I guess I did anyway because Zin laughed several times during my performance."

"Jason," Phoebe squeaked, "I don't know what to say! You are so romantic. I don't think anybody did anything near that romantic for me ever!" She hugged him tightly. _Did coming back from the Dead for you count as romantic? Phoebe asked herself._

"They were stunned. I remember that Zin had tears in her eyes in the end. She didn't know about this plan of mine. I excused myself and went home. Now it was her father's turn. I had played all my cards."

"And what happened next," Phoebe was intrigued.

"He officially invited me over for dinner. I met the extended family. I got their approval. They acknowledged my efforts," Jason smiled, "and of course, they wanted Zin to be happy. We will marry next year."

"You are engaged?" Phoebe was flabbergasted. She looked at his hand. Yes, there was definitely an engagement ring.

"Congratulations again, Jason. There's nothing more important than finding your true love." _And I'm a real loser at this Phoebe thought_.

This time she could compliment him wholeheartedly. Phoebe blinked away some wet gleam from her eyes. She hugged him again.

"Thanks Phoebe," Jason said moved. He looked at her inquiringly.

"What about you?" Jason asked gently. "Do you still have this on and off relationship with your ex-husband?" Of course he had noticed her bidding on Cole.

"Off, very off," Phoebe evaded the question. But her eyes searched the hall for Cole. He was nowhere to be seen. He had probably already left.

Jason raised an eyebrow at her statement. "You don't look happy Phoebe," Jason said concerned.

"Could we stop talking about my love life please?" Phoebe said slightly irritated, "It's not blooming lately".

"Does he know what you are?" Jason lowered his voice, "a witch?"

Phoebe looked at him perplexed, "Yes he knows. But why do you insist on talking about Cole?"

"Maybe I want you to be as happy as I am," Jason suggested, "maybe I feel a little guilty of running away when you told me your secret."

"You don't have to feel guilty Jason. It's a big thing what I told you. It changes your whole perception of the world. I understand that it can be too much," Phoebe assured him. "It's not the first time and it happened to my sisters also."

"It's not too big when you really found the one. It didn't stop me with Zin and her world is a whole different world for me too. It obviously didn't stop your ex-husband of marrying you in the first place."

"It's complicated Jason. I appreciate that you care for me, but I don't think I like to talk about Cole with you."

"Still I have to admire him for not freaking out over you being a witch." Jason was still bothered that he hadn't had the guts to go through with Phoebe when learning that she was a witch.

"Jason please, don't make him the good guy. He is not. I know him. You don't."

Phoebe got angry with Jason for not letting go of the subject. She entangled herself from him and was staring at him. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor arguing, already attracting some attention.

"I think you should try again. With him. How many normal men you think can handle your secret? At least he seems very protective of you. I remember how he looked at me when I caught you in your room. I was afraid he would tear me to pieces and I'm no faint heart."

_Normal man! Cole was anything but that. _"Why do you bring this up now?" Phoebe asked unnerved. "That's all history and I was really sorry for cheating on you. I told you it kinda just happened."

"The same like bidding on him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah kind of," Phoebe had to admit uneasily.

"Seems like you have a habit of acting spontaneously when he is around," Jason smirked. "Do you believe in fate?" Jason asked out of the blue.

"I did," Phoebe said, "but I don't anymore. Why?"

"Maybe you should," Jason said enigmatically. Phoebe recognized that he wasn't looking at her but at something at her back. She turned round and almost squeaked.

Cole was standing right behind her. "Do you have any problems with this guy Phoebe?" he asked, looking at her and then back at Jason. Jason just smiled in reply. He had noticed Cole approach them before.

"No, no problem at all Cole. And if I had one, I could surely take care of it myself, thank you very much," she bit at him. Being caught between her two ex most significant others made her feel very uneasy – it reminded her of the other occasion were that had happened.

"Why don't you dance with him," Jason suggested, "I have to make a long distance call anyway." He winked at her conspiratorially and left the dance floor.

Phoebe stared angrily at Cole, "you chased him away".

"He didn't look bothered. Besides I was concerned for you Phoebe, you were arguing with him for some time. Everyone could see that you weren't at ease," Cole defended.

"What about a dance? You look like you are out of a partner," he suggested boldly, taking on Jason's lead.

Phoebe looked at him, pouting, but then gave in gracefully. "Would it look strange if I didn't want to dance with my bachelor?"

She stepped into Cole's arms and they started moving slowly on the dance floor. At first she tried to maintain the safe distance between their bodies but soon she snuggled into him and laid her head against his shoulder. It felt just unnatural to dance with Cole without feeling him.

"You never liked to dance," she observed, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I do make exceptions for you". He answered smiling, holding her small body tight.

tbc  
small hint: much much Phoebe/Cole in the next chapter...


	22. Rekindling an Old Flame

**A/N:** A big THANK YOU to all readers who reviewed.- big smile - I do see many hits on the story but sadly only very few take time to leave a small review. Therefore I'd like to encourage all who read and like itbut didn'tspeak up yet tosay so -wink- To those who reviewed- your reviews make me really happy and encourage me to write down the others ideas that are already bubbling in my head. But first, let's go on with this story.

-----------------------------------------------

**Rekindling an old flame**

"I knew you had a relapse to your Cole addiction when you bid on him," Piper scoffed. She was sitting on Phoebe's bed and watched her sister rummaging in her cupboard.

"I do not," Phoebe retorted, buried in her cupboard, "I already explained it to you. I somehow tapped into my empathic power."

"Yeah, and how could that happen?" Paige asked suspiciously. She was sitting at Phoebe's dress table, polishing her nails.

"I don't know." Phoebe straightened up and turned with a dress in her hand. "But Leo explained it to Piper."

"Yeah he did," Piper agreed, "But I wasn't able to make head or tails out of it. The elders said something about how they can't take a power away completely once they gave it to a witch." Piper shrugged. "Something like raising the bar for tapping into the power so high, that theoretically you can't access it."

"Well I'm practically example that it is possible," Phoebe pouted, "Couldn't do it since then though. What do you think of this?" She held the dress high.

"Forget it," Paige dismissed it, "it practically screams pull me to the shrubs and rip it off."

"Really?" Phoebe looked at the dress impressed. She made a mental note to wear it for her next important date with a guy.

"Paige is right," Piper sided with her youngest sister, "definitely NOT the right attire to meet Cole."

"Ok, let your power take the blame for the bidding." Paige didn't let go of the topic. "But what about the dance? The way you pressed yourself against him was surely x-rated," Paige complained, "I was surprised he didn't pull you down on the spot."

"Paige!" Piper admonished, and Paige gave her a what?-stare.

"It was kind of an emergency," Phoebe defended, "Jason practically stood me up on the dance floor and left. Cole was there just in time. Besides I couldn't likely have stood up the guy I bid on. People were watching me."

"I can see a pattern there," Piper smirked, "Cole just being there and you not having another choice. If there hadn't been his female colleague who obviously wanted to hit on him, you wouldn't have let go."

Piper had to hide an amused grin remembering the scene. She had gone to Phoebe to tell her that they were heading home. Phoebe hadn't been pleased about it. And while Phoebe had been arguing with Piper, a woman had crept up to Cole and pulled him away for a dance. Cole hadn't resisted and Phoebe had been sulking all the way home.

"While we talk about it, why are you attending this dinner with him? I remember you told us you wouldn't call in the evening you won?" Piper still disagreed with Phoebe on going out with Cole.

Phoebe put the dress back in the drawer. "I want to keep my job. The Bay Mirror is doing the reporting about this whole welfare event including interviews and shots of the bachelor's evenings out. Elise was very adamant that I don't bail out of it." She had found another dress. "What about this?"

"Do you want your readers to think you are a crazy chick stuck in the seventies?" Paige asked looking at the flowery summer dress disbelievingly.

"Don't you have a decent business costume?" Piper asked, "I thought every business woman has one? I have plenty of them. I could lend you one," she offered.

"Well I'm not the costume type," Phoebe said, "what about this?" She had found another dress.

"Too dressed down. I think you are going to a very exquisite restaurant. You need something more posh," Paige advised.

Phoebe sighed and put it back again. "It looks like I don't have the right thing and it's too late to buy something. Maybe we better try another approach. What should the outfit say?" Phoebe turned to her sisters with a questioning expression.

"Well," Piper suggested, "something like, we are only friends and this is not a date but business."

"Sounds good to me," Paige supported Piper's idea.

"Ok," Phoebe said unsure, "but I'm not sure I can find something like this in my drawer. Normally I go for something like hey I'm the most stunning woman you ever dated." She turned again and browsed through her clothes, when the doorbell rang. Phoebe looked up bewildered. "Mike said he would pick me up at 7 sharp." She wondered.

"Its already 7.30 honey," Paige discovered, "and who is Mike?"

"Shit," Phoebe cursed, frantically shoving clothes from one side to the other. "He is our photographer. Elise told me he will pick me up, so that I don't have an excuse for not appearing. Could one of you keep him company till I'm ready?"

"I'll do it," Piper volunteered. Phoebe going through her stuff could take hours. She preferred to find out more about the shooting for the Bay Mirror. "Paige, don't let her take something provocative," she ordered before she left Phoebe's room.

"What about this?" Phoebe asked desperately, turning to Paige with another dress.

"If you were going to a beach party it would be great," Paige joked and Phoebe put the little yellow dress back grumpily.

----------------------------

Phoebe scrambled down the stairs. It was 8.30. Finally she had found something Paige had approved of and she was comfortable with. It was a long, tight black skirt (from Piper), with a white blouse with puffed sleeves (Phoebe's). The blouse's collar was closed with a gimp. If you loosened the cord you could let the shoulders of the blouse slip down over your shoulders. Phoebe liked the blouse. It made a playful sexy impression. Normally. At the moment the cord was very tight, showing no neckline or shoulders at all. Very boring. Above the blouse Phoebe had a multicoloured silk plaid (from Paige) around her shoulders. It looked classy and serious. Paige had helped her pin up her hair to a loose knot. Some strands framing her face. She heard Piper's voice from the living room and hurried in this direction.

Phoebe entered the living room, "Sorry Mike I'm late," she babbled before she entered the room fully.

"Some things never change," Cole answered as he stood up. He had been sitting at the couch with Piper. Cole was dressed very conservatively. He wore a black suit with white dress shirt and a red tie.

Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks. "Where is Mike?" she asked dumbfounded. "You were not supposed to pick me up."

"When Elise discovered you wouldn't be on time, she asked me to pick you up, so that Mike could arrange for the shooting at the spot." Cole shrugged his shoulders, "by the way, you look…", he searched for words for a moment.

"What?" Phoebe pouted. Cole not complimenting her outfit was very unusual.

"Serious. I can't remember a date when you wore more fabric than me," Cole teased, "but I guess it's a first time for everything."

Phoebe shot him a look. "That is because we are not having a date." She set him straight. "This is business."

"Right," Cole agreed smugly, "I'm doing it for welfare and you?"

"I want to keep my job," Phoebe sulked, "by the way," she looked at Piper reproachfully, "why didn't you tell me it wasn't Mike?"

"Didn't want to delay the decision process any further," Piper grinned.

"What were you talking about?" Paige asked. When she had entered the room with Phoebe, Cole and Piper had seemed rather comfy sitting at the couch having coffee and biscuits together.

"I was curious how Cole holds up as a district attorney," Piper answered truthfully. "Wanted to know if Darryl already freaked out about it."

"I think we should be going," Cole hinted, looking at his watch and taking his coat from the couch.

"Yes," Phoebe grumbled and took her coat and bag too. Cole opened the door and waited for her to go through before him.

"Don't be too late Pheebs," Piper called after her sister, "Paige and I will wait up till you are back." She wanted to make clear to both that Phoebe was expected home this evening. Phoebe waved back and then they were gone.

"I just hope Phoebe doesn't do anything stupid," Piper lamented, staring at the closed door. Paige went to her sister and laid her arm on Piper's shoulder.

"Phoebe, not doing anything imprudently? When did this ever happen when Cole was concerned?" Paige asked doubtfully.

"That's exactly what worries me," Piper admitted.

---------------------------------------

The dinner was going rather troublesome. Phoebe had snapped at Cole several times on the way to the dinner, so he had reverted to a distanced silence. Phoebe herself was unnerved by his sulking and Mike got on her nerves always telling her where to look and how. Mike wasn't satisfied with the shots at all. He complained that they didn't look like they were having fun.

When Cole informed him angrily that this was exactly the point it hadn't lifted Mike's spirit. In her desperation, Sue, the interviewer, ordered some Champagne for the two. She knew that Phoebe tended to get tipsy of it. She had experienced that at office parties already. And maybe it would loosen up Mr. Turner as well. Alcohol often worked well to break the tension and Sue had to rescue her happy story.

After the second glass Phoebe became more relaxed and when they were past starters, she was smiling and chatting animatedly with Cole. Deliberately they avoided controversial topics like the Source, her boyfriends, their divorce. Mainly they talked about their work life and Phoebe told sweet stories about Wyatt and Chris, or funny ones about Paige's mishaps with magic. It didn't take long for Phoebe to ease off the ill feeling between her and Cole.

So when the main course was served, Sue and Mike were satisfied with the interview and the corresponding shots and left. From the moment Cole had picked up Phoebe from the manor there had been this repressed sexual tension between them. None of them acted on it but with the progressive evening, the walls they had built around their feelings, slowly crumbled.

When the restaurant closed, Phoebe was in no mood to go home. Being with Cole was easy and fun. She felt she could truly be herself. Phoebe remembered why Cole was so special to her. He made her feel vibrant and alive. She persuaded Cole finally to go to this new nightclub. Cole was happy that they were getting along now and agreed wholeheartedly. He wasn't ready to let Phoebe go so soon. He rejoiced in Phoebe's presence and the way she looked at him this evening.

The club was packed and a long queue waited at the entrance. Phoebe had already queued up when Cole pulled her around a corner. He didn't bother waiting to be let in. He blurred them right into the club without waiting for her consent. They appeared at a dark corner and Phoebe looked scandalized at him. He just smiled at her roguishly and forced his way through the crowd towards the bar, Phoebe trailing after him.

They gained a place at the long bar and ordered their drinks. Phoebe enjoyed the atmosphere and swayed to the music. Since it was very hot in the room and her sisters weren't anywhere near and Cole was, she took off the plaid and released the cord from her blouse, which now slid down some inches over her shoulders. She didn't miss Cole's appreciative glance when she did so.

There were so many people that they could hardly move. When the second guy pushed Phoebe so hard she almost let her glass slip to the ground, Cole had enough. He positioned himself right behind her – she was sitting on a barstool, her back towards Cole – and pressed his hands against the counter left and right of her. By this his back and arms shielded her from the surge of people. Cole was keeping the others off their patch unyieldingly. Phoebe smiled pleasantly at this.

One thing about Cole that never changed was his protectiveness towards her. Besides it was almost like he embraced her. It was unavoidable that his body brushed against her from time to time, when he got pushed in the back. She didn't mind this at all - far from it! She lent her head back and he bent down to be able to hear what she was saying.

"Always my knight," she teased looking up at him.

"Can't help it," he answered softly, his eyes displaying very much affection.

His look gave Phoebe the heebie-jeebies. She straightened up quickly. She was skating on thin ice. There was no point in raising his hopes again. She felt bad for doing so. She reached for her glass and drank up in one gulp.

Cole watched her back off. The whole evening he had contained his feelings for her quite well. Just now he had slipped for a second and she got afraid.

Phoebe turned to him. "You better take me home. I don't want to piss off Piper and Paige."

"Sure," he agreed. He knew he had wrecked it. Phoebe wasn't ready for his feelings.

——————————————————-

On the way home they didn't talk much. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Besides, there was not much to say. Their common evening came to an end and both knew there wouldn't be another. Cole stopped his car in front of the Manor. It was far past midnight but there was still light in the Manor. Phoebe's sisters were probably waiting for her.

Phoebe got ready to get off the car but then felt a strange sensation of déjà vu. Solely driven by her feelings and not thinking about it for a second she lent over to Cole and kissed him sensually on the lips. The moment their lips connected to a hesitant but sweet kiss all good intentions were swept away by their long suppressed passion for each other. They were sitting in his car sharing another of several very passionate kisses. Phoebe broke the kiss but stayed with her face just millimetres from his, "Take me to your place."

Her voice was but a mere whisper, big brown eyes glittering and promising. Her hand was delicately creeping up his thigh. Phoebe couldn't stand it any longer, her whole body craved for him.

"Your sisters," Cole answered hoarsely, fighting the urge to follow her lead and blur them right to his apartment. They wouldn't make it to the bed.

"I don't care. They don't need to know," Phoebe retorted breathlessly. She couldn't care less about her sisters at the moment. Being with Cole was breathtaking, it was intoxicating, it was…simply being with him.

"They will blame me again," Cole answered, catching her hand at his belt. Somehow the mentioning of her sisters had disturbed his mood. Or maybe had brought him back to his senses. He wouldn't go down this road again.

Phoebe was worked up and not about to give up on him. "We are adults Cole, we don't need anyone's approval for anything."

She lent forward again and kissed him, purposefully shattering his resistance with her passion. Cole lost himself for a snatch in this perfect moment. Then he broke the kiss unwillingly and took both of her hands in his. He looked at her and Phoebe was surprised by the look of determination on his face. What had happened? Seconds before he had been defenceless in her arms. Cole struggled hard to tell her what needed to be told, stroking her hands with his thumbs pleadingly.

"I have to consider Grace, Phoebe. It's not about only you and me anymore. I have a daughter. I have responsibility for her. I can't shirk out of that."

His last words were almost not audible. He let go of her hands and quickly got out of the car, his determination only a hairbreadth from collapsing. He closed the car door and lent against it from outside. Cole took some deep breaths in the cold night air. Luckily he had come to his senses in time. Piper and Paige would have gone ballistic towards him. All efforts he made during the last months would have been for nothing. They would have kicked him and Grace out, without a second thought.

Phoebe sat in her seat dumbfounded. She was disappointed and angry. She had already pictured a very satisfying night with Cole in her mind. Furthermore she felt offended because he had rebuffed her. Some years ago she would have jumped from the car, insulting him and running for the shelter of the manor. But she had changed over the last year, and she had grown. She wouldn't act only on her emotions. She had to use her brain too.

Phoebe clutched her hands together trying to understand. She had been the one who started the flirting. She knew just how to break his defences down and had enjoyed every second of it. She knew him too well. He had tried to stay cool, but to no avail. She could still wrap him around her little finger. She smiled at this thought.

He had realigned his priorities, Phoebe became aware. His first priority wasn't her anymore, it was his daughter. She couldn't be mad at him for that. It was the right thing to do. It was what she herself expected of a good parent. It seemed Cole had changed. He took into consideration how his actions concerned other people's lives. He had come a long way since she first met him. She should be proud of him.

Phoebe watched him go along the car and took a deep breath. Her anger disappeared and left only a numb sadness. There were always reasons that stood against them. This time it was a noble one like the security of his daughter. Let alone her sisters' continued refusal of him.

Cole walked around the car very slowly. It was better to give Phoebe some more time to cool down. But she was probably furious at him anyway. With a sigh he opened her door and offered his hand to help her out. To his surprise she took his hand with a forced but small smile. They walked up to the manor in silence next to each other.

Cole and Phoebe stopped at the front porch and the silence became awkward. Phoebe shuffled her feet. Normally if it was a successful date, there would be the good night kiss now. And until 5 minutes ago it had been very successful.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Cole. I hadn't so much fun since…" she thought about it, it had probably been with Jason. "...in a long time."

She smiled up at him shyly, dying for just one more kiss. He was about to answer something when the door opened suddenly.

"I thought you'd never come in," Paige peered through the door slit.

She planned to interrupt whatever was going on at the front porch. Piper and she had waited for Phoebe to come back. They had noticed Cole's car standing in front of the manor for some time.

"I was just about to come in, ok Paige?" Phoebe said shiftily, "You know I'm NOT a teenager. Phoebe saw Piper standing not far behind looking suspiciously at her. Her lipstick was probably blurred.

Cole decided it was time to back off. "I better get going," he said, "I have a hard day at court tomorrow. Good night Phoebe, Paige."

He nodded towards the girls and swiftly headed for his car. That had been a near thing. One step further and he would have damaged all civility he had managed to build up with Piper and Paige.

--------------

tbc  
Ok, you didn't assume the reconciliation would be that easy? Still I hope the Phoebe&Cole fans had a good time with this chapter. I surely had writing it.


	23. Safe Distance

**Safe Distance**

Some weeks later.

Paige came home from work early in the afternoon. When she entered the Manor she heard laughter from the backyard. She recognized the voice of a man and woman. She smiled to herself. It looked like Leo and Piper were finally getting together again She knew Victor, Piper's and Phoebe's Dad, had announced his visit today. And Piper had talked about preparing a table in the backyard for an outdoor dinner. Curious what they were laughing about so heavily she headed for the backyard. When she stepped out in the backyard she froze. It wasn't Piper and Leo in the backyard. It was Piper with Cole. They were both snorting with laughter and holding their stomachs.

"What's going on here?" Paige asked suspiciously.

Phoebe had told her that Piper was spending time alone with Cole. Paige had dismissed it, but now she was a little worried_. Piper wouldn't fall for Cole's charm, would she?_

"Paige," Piper managed to get out, "Hi, Wyatt was just so funny." She giggled again.

Cole had stopped laughing the moment Paige had entered the backyard. Their ceasefire hadn't developed into anything friendly yet. He walked over to the kids and let Piper explain the situation.

Paige approached Piper and stopped next to her. "What was so funny?"

"It was ... you see Chris and Grace were playing on their blanket and Wyatt was running around chasing some butterflies. Then Mrs. Myers' cat came over and approached Chris and Grace. You know that big black cat of hers?"

Paige nodded. The old cat of Mrs. Myers often roamed their backyard in search for some mice.

"Well Grace got afraid and Wyatt recognized it. He raced over next to the little ones and his force field appeared at the exact moment the cat jumped at the blanket. The cat was thrown backwards from the magic shield and fled the backyard and all his hair stood on end. The prideful expression on Wyatt's face and the absolutely dumbfounded cat was priceless." Piper had to giggle again as she recalled the event.

"I see," Paige said, smiling herself, and looking at the kids. Wyatt was standing right next to Grace and Chris who were sitting on the blanket on the floor. Cole had crouched down next to Wyatt and laid his hand on Wyatt's little shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you Wyatt, you protected your little brother and Grace. You are a good boy." Cole praised Wyatt. Wyatt looked at Cole and then raised his little hands up.

"Up, up," he urged Cole. Cole smiled and stood up, pulling Wyatt with him, "You want up?"

Without warning he threw Wyatt up in the air but caught him safely again. Wyatt gurgled with joy and Cole threw him up again. It seemed Cole enjoyed playing as much as Wyatt did. The other two kids looked at them fascinated.

Paige inhaled sharply and looked at Piper. But she seemed at ease with it and continued laying the table.

"It looks like Wyatt is used to Cole," Paige commented.

"Yeah," Piper confirmed lightly, "we have been to the playground together from time to time."

"What does Leo say about it?" Paige investigated. She wasn't sure Leo was ok with Cole bonding with his sons.

"He doesn't have much time," Piper complained, "and I'm sure he wouldn't care. The elders give him a hard time. But that doesn't mean I will sit at home all the time just because of that." Piper closed the topic.

"I understand," Paige gave in. "But do you want Cole as a role model for Wyatt?" She couldn't bite back this question and the disapproving undertone in her voice.

Piper looked at her irritated. "Paige, Wyatt knows very well who his father is. If Wyatt has fun playing with Cole once in a while, I don't see a problem. I'm always around anyway when Cole is with the kids. So please stop worrying."

Paige didn't dare to question this matter further. Piper seemed totally convinced that she had everything under control and that Cole was no threat to her kids.

"Do you need my help with something?" Paige asked while she watched Cole and Wyatt, fascinated. Cole seemed entirely different with the kids.

"Yes, thanks for asking, can you come inside with me? I have to start preparing the food." Piper jumped at Paige's offer.

"Cole, we take the little ones in with us," Piper called towards Cole, when she picked up Chris from the blanket.

Paige was startled at the familiar interaction between Cole and Piper but didn't comment on it. Piper wouldn't appreciate any further questions on that topic, she was sure. Paige followed suit with Grace. She was amazed once again how she could be so affectionate for Grace while loathing her father with the same force.

Cole just answered a short ok. He was strolling around the backyard with Wyatt riding on his shoulders. The more space was between him and Paige, the better.

Paige and Piper entered the Manor and Paige had to vent her amazement. "I've never seen Cole like this," she wondered, "He is so different from how he behaves normally." When had she ever seen Cole relaxed and laughing? She looked questioningly at Piper.

"I know exactly what you mean," Piper confirmed, "I was very stupefied myself at first. But at times he can be a very kind and gentle person. In fact he is always with his daughter and my sons." And after a thoughtful second she added, "Add his charms and his looks I can somehow understand better what Phoebe saw in him. I'm sure she knew this hidden part of him."

Paige threw Piper a sceptical look and Piper hurried to continue, "That doesn't mean I support a new relationship between them. I'm glad we stayed up after that dinner invitation to wait for her and that they don't seem to revive a tighter relationship between them."

Her words calmed Paige down. "I'm glad you said that Piper. I feared for a moment he had made you think differently about that. "

-------------------------------

Paige and Piper were cutting and cleaning the vegetables when Cole came in with Wyatt. He had Wyatt hanging over his shoulder like a sack, kicking his feet at Cole's chest forcefully and yelling, "Up, up," at the top of his lungs.

Not bothered by the struggling child, Cole took Wyatt off his shoulders with a swift motion and set him on his feet. Then he slumped on a chair himself. His face was red and a little sweaty as was Wyatt's. Wyatt looked sulking at Cole.

"Your son sure has a lot of energy," Cole addressed Piper. Piper turned around and took in their exerted appearance. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes please," Cole thanked her and Wyatt piped "yes Mum."

Paige stayed silent and continued cutting the carrots. She found the whole scene rather strange. Piper and Cole got along much better than at the time Cole had been part of the family. Piper put a big glass in front of Cole and gave a small one to Wyatt. Both emptied it thirstily. When Wyatt was finished he turned to Cole again. "Up," he demanded again.

"I think you had enough action for today Wyatt. At least I had enough." Cole declined Wyatt's plea. But Wyatt was insistent and stomped his foot. "Up, Up!"

Cole rolled his eyes, "I wonder where he got his stubbornness from." His glance met Piper's and he added, "I take that back. I don't wonder."

He held his right hand towards Wyatt. "If you manage to come up here on your own..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. Wyatt grabbed his hand and climbed onto Cole's lap happily all on his own. When he had reached a comfortable place at Cole's lap he looked at Cole victoriously.

Cole was bemused. "You Halliwells always have your own way, don't you?"

Piper looked at her son. He looked a little bit tired. "What did you do all that time?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we played tag and I had him riding on my shoulders for a while," Cole smiled, "maybe you should get him a rocking horse. He can't get enough of it."

"I'm not sure that will leave you off the hook," Piper grinned.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Phoebe's voice came from the hall.

Cole tensed up immediately and Wyatt turned his head to look at him. _Had he done something to displease his playfellow?_ Cole got up abruptly and sat Wyatt on the stool.

"I've got to be going," he announced. He didn't want to see Phoebe's repelling face.

"You don't have to," Piper answered.

Since the night out Cole and Phoebe were avoiding each other deliberately. And if they met anyhow they acted very distant towards each other. Phoebe hadn't spilled to her sisters what had happened between them exactly, but Piper had her own assumptions. Probably Cole had overstepped his boundaries and Phoebe was angry with him for that. Piper was sure it would settle eventually. Furthermore Cole and Phoebe keeping their distance was a good thing in her opinion.

"Well, I forgot I had some plans," Cole said, "A single dad has to use the rare times he can paint the town red. " Piper raised a questioning eyebrow at his statement.

Cole hurried over to Grace, who sat on Paige's lap and quickly bent down to her and kissed her on the temple. "Be a good girl Grace," he advised.

Paige pulled a face. Cole was very near to her, too near for her taste."Get out of my face Cole," Paige hissed.

He looked at her for a moment and Paige thought to have seen a hint of hurt in his blues. But without an answer he blurred out on the spot, not a second before Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"There you are! I was looking for you in the backyard. The table looks fantastic, Piper. Dad will love it." Phoebe was excitedly looking forward to meeting her dad.

"Look who's here." Phoebe had spotted Grace at Paige's lap. She went over to her and asked Paige, "Do you mind if I take her?"

Paige smiled, "Of course not Phoebe, go ahead."

Phoebe took Grace in her arms and stopped for a second. It was like she could smell Cole's aftershave in the air. But that sure was misleading.

"When did Cole bring by Grace? And why? Today is not the day she is normally with us," she asked.

"A while ago," Piper said. Phoebe hadn't asked when he had left, "and I asked him to. I want to introduce Grace to our Dad."

"That's a great idea!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Dad will just love her. I'm sure she reminds him of us when we were kids." Phoebe had placed Grace comfortably on her waist by now.

Paige shook her head. "She is not his grandchild Phoebe."

"Yeah but she is our goddaughter," Phoebe said self-confidently and Paige raised an eyebrow at the phrase 'our goddaughter', "and therefore he will like her nonetheless. Shall I help you with the cooking Piper?"

"No, but thanks for asking," Piper refused. Phoebe had many talents, but cooking was not one of them. "I prefer you take the two little ones in the backyard and leave the kitchen to me. This will get us the best results in the least time."

"What about Wyatt?" Phoebe asked. Wyatt had laid his head on his arms on the table and looked half asleep.

"I will put him down for a nap," Piper smiled.

"Ok, then let's go Paige," Phoebe hurried out of the kitchen. She was happy that she didn't need to help in the kitchen. It was much more fun to spend some time with Grace.

------------------

It was after dinner. Leo and Piper were inside putting the children down to sleep. Paige had excused herself to meet some friends. Phoebe and Victor were sitting on a bench in the backyard. Both were looking at the starry sky. It was a warm clear night and the Milky Way was seen well.

"I followed your career Phoebe," Victor said, "and I'm very proud of you. I have the Bay Mirror sent to my office everyday just to read your column. You really give good advice. I'm sure your grandma never ever thought you would be the most successful of your sisters. You somehow were the black sheep in the family." He grinned, "Penny always said you come after me."

Phoebe turned her face to him and laughed, "It's funny how life turns out sometimes." Then she stopped laughing and continued, "and sometimes it is sad."

Victor was concerned for his youngest daughter. She seemed rather melancholy suddenly. "Phoebe, what is bothering you?" He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "you can talk to me, I'm your father, I will try to understand you and maybe I can help you."

"It's nothing." Phoebe refused to answer and turned her glance at the sky again. "Have you ever seen the aurora borealis?" she asked her father.

"The northern lights? No, I've never been that far in the north. I heard it is wonderful," Victor answered, a little bit confused by the sudden change of topic. He looked at her face and she had a far away expression on it.

"It is," Phoebe agreed still looking at the sky, "I was in the north of Sweden once at night. It was a night like this, no clouds, no moon just the northern lights flickering over the starlit sky. It was marvellous."

_And very romantic_, Phoebe recalled. Cole had shimmered them to a secluded hut surrounded for kilometres only by snow and woods. They had sat on the roof in their parkas and had watched the heavenly spectacle in each other's arms. Phoebe sighed slightly.

"I never knew you were in Europe," Victor said surprised, "when was that?" Phoebe was the daughter he had the most contact with and still he knew so little of her life.

"It was just one night and…it was with Cole," Phoebe admitted quietly, "he took me there for our1 year anniversary." She tore her glance away from the sky and looked bashfully at her father. "Did you still think of Mum after you broke up?" she asked him.

Victor was taken by surprise by her change of topic again and seriousness of her voice. "Phoebe, as you know, it was she who broke up with me. I always hoped that we would come together again. I thought her affair with this….white lighter was just a phase." He paused for a moment, "she died before we had a chance to try again."

"So you thought of her after the break up?" Phoebe was insistent.

"Yes," Victor told her, "a lot." He patted her hand, "I loved Patty dearly. You cannot stop loving someone like turning off a switch."

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. How often had she wished it was as simple as that to not think of Cole.

At dinner a question had already formed in Victor's mind, but he had restrained himself from asking it. Now that Phoebe had brought up the topic he felt it was safe to ask.

"Why are you and your sisters caring for the daughter of your ex-husband? I wonder about this strange situation."

"Do you think we shouldn't?" Phoebe asked taken aback. She had had the impression that her father liked Grace.

"I just think it is hard enough to go on after a divorce without having the ex or his child around. Didn't Piper ask you before she agreed to be the godmother?" Victor was a little upset with Piper for this.

"Don't blame Piper, Dad," Phoebe soothed him, "we talked about it and I said I was ok with it. Besides, Grace is an innocent. We cannot let our personal feelings prevent us from doing our job as witches," Phoebe explained with a shrug.

Victor wasn't content with the answer and furrowed his brows. "He could have found someone else."

"Not likely, Dad," Phoebe opposed and took her hand back from him, "besides we owed Cole."

The reason why Paige had agreed to accepting Grace had been her guilt about the evil desire incident.

"I'm just a little worried about you Phoebe," Victor explained carefully, "you look worn out. You are not the carefree girl you used to be."

"Don't worry, Dad." Phoebe wiped his concern away. She put her feet on the bench and hugged her knees.

"I can manage. I just have a very stressful job on top of the witch business and additionally I have many dates – bachelors of San Fran be aware – here comes Phoebe."

Phoebe winked at her father with a smile. She wasn't that confident about finding the right guy anymore but she didn't want her father to be worried for her. He fretted enough already about his daughters witch responsibilities.

"I'm glad to hear that," Victor answered relieved, "I'm sure you will find the right guy and have your own children Phoebe."

He had seen how devoted Phoebe was to Grace this evening and it made him uneasy. The sooner Phoebe had her own family the sooner she could let go of Grace respectively of Cole.

"Well I'm working on it," Phoebe confirmed feigning enthusiasm.

In the last weeks, dating really had been work for her, not fun. But still she hadn't taken a step forward to creating her daughter lately.

"You have so much love to give sweetheart, one day you will find the guy who deserves it and loves you back just as much," Victor said, convinced, and laid his arm around her small shoulders and pulled her near. "Just give it some time and don't push it. It will happen when you least expect it."

He kissed her lightly on the head. She would always be his little girl and he wanted to see her happy.

"I hope you are right," Phoebe said quietly.

She looked at the dark sky again and thought of a small Swedish hut, with her and Cole buried in covers in front of a crackling fire.

_Would her life ever get that good again?_

_------------------_

tbc


	24. Zankou

**Zankou**

Cole had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Normally that meant something was wrong with Grace. He had experienced the feeling the first time a demon had attacked his daughter in his apartment. He excused himself from his client as quick as possible, headed for the next safe place and blurred out.

Cole appeared at the Halliwell manor only split seconds later, the deafening cries of his daughter filling the attic. Cole maintained the spot he had blurred into analyzing the scene in front of him.

The Charmed Ones were hurdled together around the Book of Shadows. Piper ready to strike on the left side, next to her Paige. One step behind stood Phoebe cradling Grace in her arms and trying to calm her down. Their expressions were tense and to his surprise, slightly fearsome.

Opposite them stood a single person. He looked like a human but Cole could sense the demonic energy signature. He felt very much power emanating from that demon. The mere fact that the demon came alone to the Halliwell manor and Piper hadn't already blown him up meant that he was really powerful. As far as Cole knew there was no Source at the moment, but this demon could easily go as one.

"Who are you?" the demon barked at him, but not taking his eyes from the Halliwells.

Cole turned to the demon. He had to be careful. It wasn't wise to enter a fight without knowing who you were up against.

"Sorry to interrupt your business," he said politely but not submissively, "but I sense a conflict of interest here."

"You have no business here," the demon growled, "and if I ask your name, you answer."

Cole pulled a surprised eyebrow. Definitely an upper level demon who was used to his commands being followed without hesitation.

He took some steps towards the demon to demonstrate that he wasn't impressed at all. And of course to get nearer to the sisters, just in case.

"I'm a little bit offended that you don't know me," Cole addressed the demon without complying with the demon's demand of giving his name. "I used to be the Source."

"Ah," the demon seemed to remember something, "Belthazor. The one who fell for a Charmed One. The half breed who betrayed his origins and the brotherhood."

"It depends which origins you mean. And you are?" Cole asked, not taking on the side blow, "see I like at least to know the names of the demons I vanquish."

Cole acted very condescending towards the demon. It always worked to annoy high- level demons.

"Ha," the demon laughed nastily, "Who says you could do that? But I like the demon I vanquish to know who did it," the demon said, full of himself, "I'm Zankou."

"Zankou," Cole repeated, "I have to admit I'm honored to finally meet you." Cole gave Zankou a light nod of his head.

Zankou didn't return the gesture. "How come you are alive?" Zankou asked, "I heard these witches vanquished you."

Cole wondered why the girls hadn't taken any action by now. He had certainly given them enough time to think of some plan of action. He noted that Grace had stopped wailing. She seemed to feel when he was near, and it often worked to comfort her.

"I didn't like being dead. It's just plain boring," Cole smirked, "So I decided to come back and get back at the witches, which would be much more fun."

Cole heard the girls gasp at his statement. "You insidious evil bastard," Paige hissed from her place.

"See they love me," Cole smirked towards Zankou.

Zankou didn't show any emotion at all. He just watched the interaction between Cole and the Charmed Ones suspiciously. He knew the story about Belthazor and the witches. It was an infamous story in the underworld. Still he wasn't sure which side Belthazor was on. Belthazor had the reputation to betray anyone for anything.

"If you leave now, I spare your miserable life," Zankou offered.

He was about to kill the Charmed Ones, and that set him in a good mood. They hadn't enough power to oppose him. If they had they would have done something.

"As I said, I think we have a conflict of interests here," Cole repeated patiently.

He tried to move closer to the girls but Zankou didn't like it. He sent a red energy wave just before Cole's feet.

"You could have said something," Cole complained looking at the scorch mark at the ground.

"You didn't strike me as a good listener," Zankou sneered, "but since you are so insistent. What is the business you have here?"

"I want the baby," Cole demanded, holding Zankou's stare.

"The baby? Why?" Zankou's glance slid to Phoebe and the baby she was pressing against her. He had planned to end the Halliwell line once and for all. That also included the children.

"They took my heir from me when I was the Source," Cole explained and anger slipped into his voice, "I want reparation for that. I want their child to raise it as my personal assassin."

"Over my dead body," Piper spat hateful towards the demons.

"That can easily be arranged," Zankou informed her gleefully.

Piper winced inside because she knew that their chances to escape this were weak. Nevertheless she stared back defiantly at Zankou.

Cole put his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "So how is it going to be? Can I have the child or do you prefer to fight for it?"

Zankou sized Cole up. Belthazor had the reputation of being hard to kill. Besides he had come back from the wasteland. Zankou figured it was better to let him go this time, since fighting both the Charmed Ones and Belthazor at the same time wasn't smart.

"If I give you the baby, you won't interrupt my business again?" Zankou asked.

"Promise," Cole held up his hands, "I just want what is mine."

"How can I be sure you don't cross me?" Zankou asked.

"You can't. But Zankou, think about it. They killed me once. I don't harbor any solidarity to them. They are just still alive because I figured taking their children would be a bigger hurt for them than just killing them." Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew you were up to something," Phoebe breathed, "you are pure evil. You almost got Piper to believe you have changed."

What she said about Piper also held true for her. She had thought about Cole a lot in the last months. He seemed to have his powers under control. She had gotten up her hopes again that there might be a future for them. But again, he had let her down.

"I take that as a compliment," Cole grinned towards Phoebe and she stared back icily.

"You humans are so gullible," Zankou taunted, "Did you really think that a demon ever forgives something like a vanquish? I wonder how you made it this far with that little of brains."

"Just shut up," Paige hissed heatedly.

"Go ahead, take the baby and leave Belthazor. You wasted enough of my time." Zankou went back to giving orders.

"With your permission." Cole made a slight bow and waved his hand. Grace dematerialized from Phoebe's grip and reappeared in his arms.

"I leave you to your business now," Cole said to Zankou, then turned to the Charmed Ones, "It was a pleasure. Too bad I can't stay to see the demise, but I have to take care of the kids."

Phoebe stared back at him with hate in her eyes. Every bit of concern and softness Cole thought he saw before was now missing. Paige didn't even look at him, she watched Zankou warily. But Piper looked back at him intense and pleading, her dark eyes searching his. Cole returned her stare and hoped she understood.

"Out," Zankou roared and sent an energy wave at Cole's back. But Cole anticipating the impatient nature of the demon blurred out just before the wave hit him.

tbc


	25. Combat

**Combat **

Cole blurred to Wyatt and Chris' nursery. It came in handy that Piper had allowed him into the house sometimes, so he knew where the kids were supposed to be. The boys were asleep in their beds. He bent down and woke up Wyatt silently. He whispered to him to stay quiet.

Wyatt looked at him with big blue eyes. He knew this guy. It was the one that created the nice dragons for him. The one he had played at the playground with. He smiled at Cole and didn't raise his shield. Quickly Cole took first Wyatt and then Chris in his arms. Loaded with all three kids he blurred from the Halliwell manor before Chris was fully awake and could give him away with his wailing.

As soon as he had unloaded the children in his apartment Cole blurred back to the attic. He hoped the Charmed Ones had held the ground until he was back.

He had to use the element of surprise. Despite everything, Zankou probably anticipated him coming back. Zankou wasn't a fool. He was a very capable demon who mustn't be underestimated. He was smart, powerful, experienced and reckless. The old Source had put him into stasis because he couldn't defeat him. He was roughly as powerful as the Source. It looked like the Power of Three had found their match.

Cole was wrenching his mind for everything he had ever heard about Zankou. Zankou was a legend in the underworld. Feared and admired at the same time. Just as he had been before he had turned his back on demon hood, or when he had been the Source. Cole could easily imagine that Zankou had been welcomed back with open arms, after the Charmed Ones had disposed two Sources in quick succession.

Of course it had been Zankou's pride and obligation to proof himself worthy as Source by taking the Charmed Ones out. It was always the same with demons. Even when their plans where original, their motives weren't. It was always about more power or powers, rise in hierarchy or improvement of reputation.

Cole blurred into the attic again and immediately had to dodge an energy wave coming towards him.

"I knew you are a traitor," Zankou growled turning towards Cole.

The attic was a mess. Cole scanned the attic for the Charmed Ones. Paige was lying motionless in a mess of cupboards and stuff, a bloody pool forming around her.

Piper was ducked behind the couch using the book of shadows as a shield to fight off the energy waves. It looked like it was working, even when the Book looked a little bit scorched already.

Phoebe. Where was Phoebe? Cold fear squeezed at his heart, as he couldn't see her. Then he exhaled in relief. He had almost overseen her. She was crawling towards Piper on all fours, trying to use the damaged furniture as shields muttering under her breath "Leo, Leo" desperately.

Thank God it looked like he wasn't back too late. Zankou sent another energy wave towards Cole but he sidestepped it again, taunting Zankou.

"That's the best you can do?"

He had to distract Zankou to give the girls some time to arrange a counterattack. Cole doubted that he could take out Zankou all on his own. Since being back from the wasteland he had lain low. He had only fought demons who came after him and that had been only a handful. He never sought a confrontation on his own since he avoided the underworld. So you could say he was slightly out of routine.

Zankou got furious and fired some waves in rapid succession at Cole who had to leap for cover to avoid them. Cole conjured some energy balls and hurled them towards Zankou.

Strangely Zankou didn't try to avoid the energy balls. Furthermore he stepped right in to them. They slammed into Zankou's chest but the impact made no damage at all. Cole raised a concerned eyebrow and tried to make eye contact with the girls.

"He is immune," Piper yelled over to Cole, "My powers don't work on him."

"Will you finally die, witch," Zankou gnarled at Piper and sent another energy wave her way.

She hardly deflected it with the Book, which started smoldering. Phoebe had reached Piper by now and was huddled up next to her.

"You can't use the Book anymore Piper," Phoebe whispered to her sister, "It will be damaged beyond repair. We can't risk that."

"Who needs a Book when we are dead," Piper said dryly not putting the Book down.

It was their only safeguard at the moment. She shot an anxious glance towards Paige who didn't move at all. The blood pool around her was growing at an alarming rate. Piper called again for Leo.

Since his energy balls had no effect, Cole conjured an Athame and threw it at Zankou's back, who was still facing Piper. But Zankou turned around quickly and caught it in the air.

"Not nice to attack from the back," he taunted, turned, and threw the Athame in Phoebe's direction.

Phoebe was distractedly staring at Cole and not paying enough attention to the battle at hand. She had misjudged Cole again. She had really believed that he had left them to certain death. But she had been wrong again. He had come back.

Piper was just in time to freeze the Athame before it hit Phoebe's head by mere millimeters. Phoebe stared at the Athame before her face then reached for it and took it out of the air.

"Thanks Piper," Phoebe said gratefully.

"You're welcome. But you better pay a little more attention here," Piper hissed, she had noticed Phoebe staring at Cole.

"This is getting tiresome," Zankou said, "but I have to admit you put up quite a fight. Not many demons are so hard to kill," he grinned hideously, "as you witches."

He started towards Piper and Phoebe self-confidently. What could they do against him? Their spells and their powers didn't work on him. He would finish them off now- he had played long enough. If he needed to do it by hand, so be it.

"You don't hurt them," Cole jumped from his cover, "first you have to deal with me." Finally an idea had come to his mind on how to defeat Zankou, at least it was worth a try.

Zankou turned around quickly and shot his energy wave at Cole. This time Cole didn't get out of the way. He didn't even try. He just kept walking towards Zankou and the energy wave hit him directly in the chest. It didn't make an impact on Cole but slowed his motions down.

"Seems I'm hard to kill too," Cole sneered.

The pain of the energy tearing on his body was excruciating but he wouldn't show it. He fought back with his own magic, healing his body at the same rate as Zankou's energy was destroying it. Cole gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and ordered himself to ignore the pain and concentrate on moving on.

"Not as hard as you may think," Zankou threatened and intensified his energy beam.

Zankou was now steadily sending his energy in a bright red-hot beam at Cole who increasingly struggled to walk on. It became harder with every step. Cole didn't fight back with his energy balls nor did he try to get out of the beam. He used all his energy to sustain his life.

"Cole what are you doing? Get out of the way," Piper yelled from behind. But Cole didn't listen to her.

"Is that all you got?" Zankou taunted, "You just stand there and let me kill you? Is that the way you are going to save your precious witches?"

Cole didn't answer he was busy with not falling apart and moving his body forward despite the pain and the fatigue he felt.

"What is he doing?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

They had no plan how to defeat Zankou and it didn't look like Cole had one that worked. Finally Leo orbed in and hurled right next to Paige.

"We don't need a White lighter here," Zankou shouted and redirected his energy at Leo, who hardly made it to orb out with Paige in time.

When the energy beam gone Cole staggered to his knees, panting heavily.

"At least Paige is safe," Piper noted relieved that her sister was safe.

With a cry of rage because one of his victims had escaped Zankou turned back to Cole and hit him again with the energy wave. Cole writhed in pain but managed to get on his feet again. He looked determined at Zankou who laughed in Cole's face.

"You are hard to kill, I grant you that. Never met a demon who could withstand my blasts as long as you do," Zankou said fueling still more energy in his energy beam.

Phoebe watched Cole. He looked bad. Blood was running from his nose. His face was haggard, his eyes hollow and he moved unsteady, not with the cat-like elegance she was used to seeing on him. Still she didn't know what he was up to. What would happen the moment he reached Zankou? Did he think he could overpower Zankou in a one-to-one fight after he was beaten like that just for reaching Zankou?

"We have to help him," she whispered to Piper, "you distract Zankou, maybe I can get on his back."

Without waiting for an answer Phoebe crawled back to the other side of the attic, the Athame between her teeth.

"Distract, great," Piper muttered shortly looking after her sister, then back at the fighting demons. She flexed her hands and tried to blow up Zankou for the millionth time. It wasn't like she hadn't tried before.

But her aim was bad and she just hit one of his arms. Zankou wasn't hurt but it broke the beam for a moment. Spurred on by this slight success she aimed for his other hand. But of course Zankou foresaw this. One beam still moved in slow motion towards Cole, and he fired with his other hand at Piper.

She had to jump from her shelter since the couch went up in flames. She hurried to hide behind one of the overturned cupboards. Zankou followed her jump with his energy waves and Piper had to dodge the wave again. Zankou was chasing her from shelter to shelter and Piper desperately fled the ever-nearing deadly energy. The splinters from the exploding furniture puncturing her body.

That was the moment Phoebe chose to attack. She jumped up only a few meters from Zankou and threw herself right onto Zankou's back, strangling him with one arm and stabbing him deeply with the Athame with the other. He roared up, both beams quenched and he turned around trying to get Phoebe off his back. But she held on for dear life. Again and again thrusting the Athame in his back.

"Why isn't he dying," she called desperately at Cole, who just stood there staring at them.

When the beam died out suddenly, Cole had problems to stay on his feet. He swayed slightly but his eyes were transfixed on Zankou. Some few steps more. But he was so exhausted. Withstanding the energy attacks had taken a high toll on him.

Blood was not only running from his nose but also his eyes and ears and he was sure it didn't look much better inside of his body. He was sucking in his breath with effort and felt nauseous. His muscles didn't want to bend to his will. Moving his feet forward for another centimeter was a supreme effort.

Finally Zankou got a hold on Phoebe and dragged her from his back with demonic strength. The Athame slipped from her hand. Zankou held her at the throat and lifted her from the ground. She kicked and wriggled in his grip but couldn't break free.

"You impudent witch! Now you die," he said crushing her larynx slowly with his demonic strength, relishing at her pain stricken face and fading breath.

Phoebe was twitching in Zankou's deadly grasp, fighting for breath, fighting for life.

Piper was for the fore and tried to blow up Zankou's hand again. But he didn't even turn towards her, he just shot a very quick beam her way which hit her unprepared and knocked her into the wall hard. She cried out and held her upper leg, which lay in a twisted angle below her. Phoebe's breathing turned into a desperate stertorous sound and she stopped squirming. She hung lifeless in Zankou's grip.

That finally gave Cole the jolt he needed. Summoning all the strength he had left he leapt at Zankou, closing the distance between them. In the middle of the jump he conjured a small sword to his hand. Zankou turned around, but this time he wasn't quick enough. Enjoying the process of killing Phoebe had distracted him too much.

He saw the blade coming towards his head but couldn't get out of the way in time. The sword decapitated Zankou and Cole crashed into the headless body. All three went down in a bloody heap. Zankou's acidic blood cauterized them all. His head flew through the attic making a strange hollow noise on the wooden floor. Phoebe winced on the floor, her breath almost not audible.

Cole threw one glance at Phoebe but then scrambled to get on top of Zankou's body. He took the sword with both hands thrust it deeply into Zankou's heart, nailing the body to the attic floor. Cole was resting on the handle of the sword, his breath coming in fits and starts.

The head came to a stop next to Piper and she looked at it disgusted. Piper stared at the bloodshot eyes of Zankou and wondered how they had survived this. Then she discovered that something was wrong. The head was still there. So was the body. Normally the demons that were killed went up in flames. Zankou clearly was decapitated, but he didn't vanish.

Piper looked away from the head and towards Cole. He was still on top of the body, holding the sword determinedly and putting his whole weight onto it.

"Cole," Piper called him faintly, "why doesn't he erupt in flames?"

Cole looked at her, exhaustion clearly written on his face, and just shook his head.

"I thought that should have been enough."

Suddenly Zankou's arms twitched, started moving and then grabbed the sword and pulled at it. Cole looked at the headless body in bewilderment. He had seen much in his 100 years as a demon, but nothing like that. Cole had to wrestle with the body for the sword. It was clear that the body didn't like to be pinned to the floor. It started kicking and squirming, trying to get Cole off. It looked like Cole was riding a very unruly horse.

Piper's eyes almost popped out of her head. The headless body was attacking Cole!

Piper didn't dare to look at the head. If the body was alive, wouldn't that mean that the head was alive too?

Fearsome, she managed to look at it and would have jumped back, if her leg hadn't hurt that badly. The mouth of the head was open but the eyes looked directly at her. Mocking her. And then the eyes moved and looked in the direction of the body.

"Now that's really creepy," Piper muttered watching the head.

Cole was having heavy troubles with the body. The hands shapeshifted into claws and were tearing at his body and face violently, leaving deep scratches. He couldn't protect himself because every time he let go of the sword to fight off the hands, the hands immediately grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out. So all he could do was protect his face with bending as far away as possible and let the claws slash him.

Piper still looked petrified at the head in front of her. Cole spat out some blood from his mouth and yelled towards her with an edge of panic in it. "Piper, do something."

She broke out of the paralysis and looked at him shocked. Then she turned to the head and blew it up. This time her power worked. The head blew into pieces and the body started to be caught in flames.

"Cole, get away from him, he will blow!" she yelled towards Cole.

But Cole wasn't quick enough or he didn't try. He held the sword down with his last strength and steel determination. Zankou's body was engulfed in flames, and then exploded. Cole was thrown away from the blast and crashed down next to the window.

tbc


	26. Aftermath

**A/N:** I'm really glad you liked the fight scene. I had a hard time writing it, because I find it very difficult to write this parallel and quick actions. Thanks for letting me know you appreciated it!

----------------------------

**Aftermath **

"Leo," Piper called faintly, black spots dancing before her eyes, "Leo."

Leo orbed in immediately with Paige on his heels. It had taken some time to heal Paige. It had almost been too late the moment he had rescued her from the attic.

"Oh my God!" Paige exclaimed as she saw the destruction at the attic. She hurried to Phoebe's side.

"Leo, she is barely breathing," Paige called Leo who had scrambled down next to Piper first.

"Go," Piper advised him and waved him away, "I'll be fine. She needs you more."

Leo nodded and hurried over to Phoebe.

"Cole," Piper looked at the corner where his body was. She tried to get up but her leg gave away and she fell down again. "Damn". Piper decided to crawl on all four. She reached Cole and turned him on his back. He looked very battered.

"Cole?" she asked, slapping him softly on the cheeks, "can you hear me?"

She didn't get any response at all. He was out cold. She crawled forward some more and lent her back against the wall. She extended her legs, to get into a comfortable position somehow, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her leg. Then she pulled on his shoulders to get his head into her lap.

"Cole," she addressed him bending down near to his head.

She watched him with growing concern. He used to be self-healing. Why hadn't the healing process started already?

His eyes fluttered open, a confused and not totally conscious expression in them. It took some seconds before he focused his glance on Piper's face.

"Hi," Piper said softly.

"Grace?" he choked out with a very quiet and faint voice.

Piper smiled assuring at him, "she is safe. Zankou is gone."

A faint smile appeared on his face. Then his face twitched and it was like he tried to move his head but was too weak for it.

His eyes found Piper's again, "Phoebe?"

Piper looked up at Leo and Paige healing Phoebe then looked back at Cole.

"She will be ok," she assured him.

"Good." It was almost non-audible and his eyes got some distant look in them. That scared Piper and she called out to Leo.

"Leo! Cole needs some healing too. Hurry up."

Towards Cole she encouraged, "Don't give up Cole. You have to fight. Fight for your daughter. She needs you."

Piper watched as his glance got glassy and his eyes rolled back. She wanted to yell for Leo again, but at this moment he kneeled down besides her, holding his hands over Cole's chest. The golden glow emitted from his hands and it looked like Cole's body was sucking it up hungrily.

Leo looked concentrated on his task. Piper watched him closely. After some seconds a concerned look came to Leo's face and he furrowed his brows.

"I don't know what is wrong. He is not reacting to my healing."

He looked at Piper. She looked back at him aghast.

"Paige, come on. You have to help Leo," she ordered her sister.

Paige let go of Phoebe, whom she had helped sit up and hurried to Leo's side.

"Take my hand Paige, let's try it together again," Leo said, taking one of Paige's hands and holding the other over Cole's chest. Paige followed suit.

The golden glow emitting this time was stronger and brighter but it vanished into Cole's body without changing his condition. But Leo was not about to give up. He closed his eyes concentrating very hard and putting every ounce of his White lighter magic into the process. Drops of sweat appeared on his forehead and his hands started shaking.

Paige looked very tense and Piper could see the effort on her determined face too. Then suddenly the light vanished and Leo opened his eyes. A sad and defeated look in them.

"We can't help him, Piper," he told his wife. Paige nodded gravely.

Piper stared at them for some moments and then down on Cole.

"He is going to die?" she asked unbelievingly.

As soon as she had finished the sentence Phoebe shrieked at the other side of the room.

"Cole!"

Phoebe had been dizzy after the healing and had stayed sitting at her place. She had only remotely noticed that Piper had called Leo and Paige to heal Cole. But Piper's words had rung through to her.

"_He is going to die!"_

She jumped up and ran over to them and crouched down next to Piper, looking down at Cole. Her heart was beating frantically. Hesitantly she touched his cheek. It felt cold and sweaty.

She lifted her glance at Leo pleading, "You have to heal him Leo."

Sadly he shook his head, "Its not within my power Phoebe. Paige and I tried our best. He is not responding to it. We don't know what he is exactly and what is wrong with him."

Phoebe shook her head in desperation and denial, "Leo, please." She muttered the words again and again.

"He is a magician," Piper whispered a wet gleam covering her eyes. Her hand reached out and she stroked Cole's shoulder tenderly, "and he saved us. He saved the kids."

"I thought he had betrayed us again when he blurred out with Grace," Phoebe sobbed a guilty look on her face. "How did you know Piper?"

Phoebe was more than a little aghast that Piper could read Cole better than she.

"He said kids," Piper answered still stroking his shoulder. If he was going to die at least he shouldn't feel alone. "When he blurred out with Grace. He said kids not kid."

Then her head jerked up. "He probably brought them to his apartment. Paige could you orb and get them, please?"

"Sure," Paige nodded and got up. She threw one last glance at her family surrounding Cole, then orbed out.

"Piper, look what's happening," Phoebe exclaimed, "He's getting transparent."

Piper and Leo followed her pointing. It was true. It looked like Cole was disintegrating slowly.

"No," Phoebe sniveled, "you can't do that Cole. I thought you would always be there."

But Cole didn't hear her. He lied very still and the solidness of his body was fading faster. Phoebe took his hand in hers and tried to squeeze it. But there was not much substance. It was like squeezing a sponge. She pressed his hand to her chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Leo threw a concerned glance at Piper, which she returned wholeheartedly. Phoebe had denied her feelings for Cole for such a long time. She thought she had all the time in the world. And now time had run out and she hadn't done anything to find closure with him.

Phoebe was swaying back and forth, hugging herself and Cole's arm with her arms. Leo feared she would have a nervous breakdown. He laid an arm around her shoulder. The sobs were shaking her body violently.

Paige orbed back in with the kids. She had Grace and Chris in her arms and Wyatt held onto her leg. Leo turned his head around.

"Cole is fading. I don't want the kids to watch this. Can you bring them to the nursery please?"

"Sure." Paige wasn't keen on watching Cole die either.

It made her heart heavy. Not for him but for his little girl who would be an orphan. She knew how it was to not know your real parents.

tbc


	27. Wyatt

**Wyatt **

Paige orbed out with the kids but didn't notice that Wyatt had let go of her. Wyatt orbed right next to his mother.

"Wyatt," Piper said surprised, "you should have gone with auntie Page." She reached out to stroke his head.

Every time she saw her children she was reminded why she fought evil every day. It was for them.Wyatt looked at his mother with his innocent big blue eyes. His mother looked sad. Auntie Phoebe was sobbing heavily across from him. And also, his Dad looked very grave.

Wyatt could feel that something was dying in here. His White lighter senses were screaming at him. He looked around to find the source of the pain. It was the nice man with the dragons. He was lying very still on the floor. Wyatt reached out with his small hand and touched the man's arm.

A lightning of bright white light flashed between Wyatt and Cole. Leo was thrown to his butt as was Phoebe, Piper jerked up her hand to protect her eyes from the light. They all felt the energy crackling through the room. At the place where Wyatt touched Cole a beam of white light was connecting them. It was pulsing with all colors of the rainbow. Phoebe and Leo were back on their feet in an instant.

"What is he doing?" Phoebe asked, wiping some tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"I think he's trying to heal Cole," Leo answered astonished. He hadn't known his son had already had the power to heal, or the consciousness to understand it.

Piper watched her son attentively. "Do you think he can heal Cole?" she asked Leo.

"I don't think so Piper," Leo answered, "he is just a baby."

Phoebe kneeled down opposite Wyatt. "You are a very good boy. Very brave trying to save Cole," she encouraged. A small trace of hope was in her voice. _Maybe Cole wasn't lost._

"The fading has stopped," Piper observed, amazed.

Leo and Phoebe eyed Cole's body closely. It was true. He didn't fade anymore. But he hadn't gained any solidity either. It looked like Wyatt's power had set off the fading but wasn't strong enough to reverse it.

"I fear it is just postponing the inevitable," Leo said carefully, looking at Phoebe.

"Maybe Wyatt just needs some more time," Phoebe disagreed stubbornly.

Piper watched her son, concerned. He had never shown his magic for such a long period of time. The strongest thing they had seen from him was his force field.

Wyatt's face was concentrated and severe. He didn't look like a child at the moment. The energy was flowing from his hand continuously into Cole and it started hurting him a little. His blue eyes got glassy and then Wyatt started weeping softly. Big shiny tears were running down his cheeks. But he didn't let go of Cole's arm.

Piper got nervous and very worried. She exchanged some glances with Leo. Phoebe was hanging on Wyatt's every move.

Piper reached for her son, "Honey, don't hurt yourself. Cole wouldn't want that."

Piper wanted to take Wyatt in her arms. Just before she reached him, Wyatt's force field appeared and shielded him against his mother. She looked at her son, dumbfounded. He had never ever brought up the shield against one of the family.

"Wyatt," Piper exclaimed, "put this shield down immediately."

Wyatt didn't react to her at all.

"Leo, do something," she urged her husband.

Leo went over to scoop Wyatt in his arms. But the force field didn't falter. Wyatt didn't allow his father to touch him. Instead, the light coming from his hand intensified, coating the whole attic in a warm white shimmer.

With fearful beating hearts Phoebe and Piper watched the energy exchange. Piper wished for her son the come out safe, and Phoebe praying for Cole to stay alive.

Wyatt started crying loudly. It looked like he was in pain. His little arm shook from the sobs or the effort but he didn't break the contact. The three adults watched in awe at the change in Wyatt.

His hair grew slowly but steadily until it reached his shoulders. Long blond curls were surrounding his face now. He looked like a gothic angel. His nails grew to a length that made them look like claws. His whole body stretched in length. The trousers he wore now barely going over his knees, the sleeves of his jumper not really covering his elbows any more.

Some blood was dropping from his mouth as his teeth were pushing through the gums much to fast. His face was changing slightly, something from the baby-fat disappearing.

Then suddenly the magic stopped. Wyatt sank down slowly, still sobbing. Leo quickly bent down to take his son into his arms. He was heavier and taller then the last time he had held him. He scanned for any injuries but didn't find anything bothersome.

"He is fine," he told Piper who was looking at him fearful.

"He did it," Phoebe whispered awestruck, again clutching Cole's hand. Now it was warm and solid. Cole's body still showed the cuts and bruises but he breathed steadily.

Leo and Piper looked blankly at Phoebe.

"Wyatt saved Cole," Phoebe explained, pressing a kiss on the back of Cole's hand and then got up to kiss Wyatt too.

"You saved Cole, Wyatt. You are such a good boy."

Phoebe hugged Leo and Wyatt alike and showered kisses all over. Wyatt wriggled to get out of the reach of his exhilarated aunt.

"Now that Phoebe's precious Cole is safe, would someone please heal me?" Piper demanded impatiently.

Immediately Leo shoved Wyatt into Phoebe's arms and kneeled down next to Piper. Phoebe looked down on Cole.

"Why doesn't he wake up?" she asked Leo. "Can you check on him to see if he is still hurt?"

As soon as he had finished healing Piper Leo turned to Cole again and examined him. Piper got up and took Wyatt from Phoebe.

"Wyatt what did you do?" she asked her son, inspecting him closely, "You are so much bigger."

Wyatt just laid his head against his mother's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was totally depleted but felt so good at the same time. He knew he had saved the man from dying. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I can't find anything wrong, Phoebe," Leo said looking up at Phoebe, "Physically he is faint but ok. I guess Wyatt hadn't any energy left to heal the superficial wounds. Maybe Cole just needs to rest. He was nearly gone."

"Can you orb him to my room?" Phoebe asked almost shyly, "please?"

Leo threw a look at Piper and when she nodded he touched Cole's shoulder and orbed out with him.

"May I have some of Leo's clothes for Cole?" Phoebe asked Piper.

Piper just nodded watching Phoebe closely. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Phoebe defended, "I just want to fix him up. All these cuts and bruises need some ointment and bandages. I'll take care of that. We owe him, don't you think? He saved us. We couldn't have conquered Zankou without him."

"Right," Piper agreed, "We owe him. But that's not what I meant. You almost had a nervous breakdown when you thought he would die. For once, you awakened to your feelings towards him. If you need closure, try to find it. If you want to start anew with him, I won't stand in your way. If you want to finally let him go, do it. But please, Phoebe, don't deny yourself the truth about your feelings for him any longer. Make a decision. It does no good going around it all the time. Not to him and certainly not to you."

Piper looked at her sister intensely and then she turned and left the attic. She had said all there was to say. Now it was up to Phoebe to finally decide which way her life should go from here.

Phoebe couldn't answer Piper, her throat was too choked to mutter a single word. She was moved deeply, her heart in her mouth. Piper had just blessed a potential relationship with Cole. Phoebe had never thought that would happen. She spurred into running after Piper and down to her room.

tbc


	28. Findings

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! It feels so good to know that you like the story and appreciate my work.  
So please keep on telling me ;-) via your reviews!

------------------

**Findings **

Phoebe entered her room silently. She didn't want to wake Cole. Leo had prescribed rest and sleep for Cole. She carried some clothes from Leo, bandages, a pot of warm water, some antiseptic, band-aid and Piper's handmade wound ointment.

Leo had placed Cole on her bed. It was pretty messed up because some of the wounds were still bleeding. Phoebe didn't care. She approached the bed slowly and set the pot and the clothes down on the nightstand. She sat down carefully at his side and looked at him, taking in his features. He looked so peaceful. Haltingly she reached out to caress his cheek.

She sighed and whispered, "I missed you all the time. It was easier when you were away, but since you are back..." Phoebe shook her head and pulled back her hand.

It was more comfortable to be around him when he didn't look at her like he could read her very soul.

Slowly she started to unbutton his shirt. At least what was left of it. It was wired to do that. It felt almost inappropriate. She hadn't touched him since he had stopped her in his car.

And he hadn't been in her room since she had left him running after Jason. That had been the moment she had decided not to be together with Cole again.

Despite that, she knew she loved him. She hadn't been unaware of why she had been with Cole –evil or true desire spell- regardless of what her sister thought or she had told them.

He was her sole temptation to evil, or so she had thought then. The one person that could really endanger her family. She had thought that there had to be someone else for her. Someone who was safe for her, for her sisters, and safe for the Power of Three.

She had been naïve then. Evil was in the underworld and good was in Elderland. It wasn't so easy anymore. The world wasn't just black and white it had all shades of grey.

Gideon had taught them that. And big Chris. Cole would have liked big Chris, and his secretive and witty ways. Phoebe smiled. The Avatars. Phoebe's smile vanished. Even Leo was tempted and failed at staying good. Leo had killed. Leo had hoodwinked his charges and Leo was an angel.

How could she have expected from Cole – a demon - to never fall in his struggle to be good? How could she have expected him to stay good all on his own, without her support? She and her sisters had survived none too few of the evil attacks just because they weren't alone.

Because we care for each other. She had denied Cole that safety net. She had stopped caring for him. She had only cared about her own sorrow and hurt.

She wouldn't let him down again she promised him quietly. Regardless if they reconciled or not. She wouldn't jump to conclusions again without proof or without talking with him first.

Phoebe threw the remains of the shirt to the floor and gasped. She didn't know what happened after she had passed out, but Zankou and Cole must have battled heavily.

His torso was a bloody mess. Cuts and claw marks all over it. Many of them deep and nasty. She took the cloth out of the pot and started cleaning his body cautiously from encrusted blood and dirt.

She was glad he was out cold, because her treatment surely would hurt like hell. For a moment she pondered taking off his trousers but then decided against it. That was much too intimate. They weren't that close anymore and she didn't want to embarrass him or her.

When she had finished putting ointment, stripes and bandages on him she tucked him in, placed a kiss on his temple and with one last longing look left her room. Leo had said he would wake up when he was ready. She would have to wait.

----------------------

The family was having breakfast the next day when Cole showed up. Barefoot, with unruly hair and unsteady on his feet he entered the kitchen. He walked in a way to minimize the movement to his upper body.

Leo, the sisters and all three kids were scrambled around the table. They looked up when he leaned against the doorframe, "Morning." It was awkward for him to interrupt the Halliwell family breakfast.

He had awoken in Phoebe's room. He couldn't remember a morning he had felt as safe as today since before the Source possession. Her smell was on her sheets and he basked in the beautiful memories it brought to him.

With difficulty he managed to pull on the shirt. His upper body looked like a mummy. There was almost no skin visible from all the bandages. He wondered why his self-healing power hadn't already taken care of the wounds. With the difficulties his upper body had given him, he hadn't cared to change the trousers.

Phoebe glanced at him friendly. He still looked pretty beaten up. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"I'd love to," he answered, trying a smile but stopped immediately. The scratches on his face still hurt like hell.

He walked over to his daughter, who was sitting on Leo's lap and bent down to kiss her. "You want to take her?" Leo offered.

"Later," Cole refused, "Let me get to the breakfast first."

"Ham and eggs or pancakes?" Piper asked smiling at Cole.

She was in a good mood today. Zankou was gone and she and Leo had finally found each other again over their shared concern for Wyatt. They had celebrated it with a passionate night after the kids were tucked in. She hadn't slept much but felt full of energy.

"Both?" Cole asked, "Haven't had your breakfast in ages Piper. It's the best."

"How could I turn down such a charming man?" Piper teased.

Cole tried to reach for the coffee pot and flinched. Shit. Even stretching his arms hurt. Paige hesitated a moment but then poured him some in his cup.

"Thanks," Cole said to her surprised.

"I'm having my 'be-nice-to-Cole-5-minutes'." Paige wiped his thanks away. But her eyes were twinkling, "Sugar, milk?"

"No, black is great." Cole felt like he was in a parallel universe. The Halliwells were nice to him. He was going to relish in this feeling for as long as it lasted. It wouldn't be too long. Reality would hit him soon enough.

"You haven't healed," Leo observed.

Cole shrugged, "I don't know Leo. I expected the healing to kick in already. Maybe it needs more time. I guess I was too far gone?"

"You could say that," Leo confirmed.

"Thanks for saving me again, Leo," Cole said sincerely, "and thanks to whoever patched me up."

He looked around at the girls. He guessed it was Phoebe since he was in her room, but he couldn't be sure. Could have also been Piper.

"I didn't save you Cole," Leo disclosed, "I couldn't. Wyatt did." He looked prideful at his son.

"Wyatt?" Cole choked on his coffee. He looked at the boy. "But…he looks older," Cole stated, "What did he do?"

"We are not entirely sure," Piper said, putting the ham and eggs on Cole's plate, "but we think he pumped some of his life energy into you to heal you. He aged. We guess around a year or so."

"I can't believe this," Cole was astonished, "He…he is just a child!"

"A very powerful and good one," Piper praised, stroking Wyatt's head. Wyatt looked up at his mother. "You did a really good deed in saving Cole," Piper told her son again.

"I'm in your debt," Cole said, "whenever you need to ID a demon, or need help with a vanquish, just call me, ok?" he offered Piper and Leo.

"Forget it Cole," Leo appeased, "you already paid it back. You saved us from Zankou. We are even."

"If you say so." Cole nodded contentedly and wolfed down his ham and eggs.

"You look like you haven't eaten in ages," Piper observed.

"Nothing like that," Cole admitted, "I live on take-out food."

Piper turned up her nose. "But you aren't feeding Grace that stuff?" she asked.

"No of course not." He looked up at her. "She gets all this baby food. You don't want me to try cooking, believe me."

"I do," Phoebe giggled. She remembered once Cole had tried to make sausages for them. They burst open along the full length. They had shimmered to a restaurant and put the sausages in the trash.

Cole glanced at her. Phoebe looked relaxed and at peace. She smiled at him. Probably she was as happy about Zankou's vanquish as all of them. Then she turned serious and said genuinely

"Thanks for saving my life Cole. I couldn't have held on much longer if you hadn't attacked him."

"Anytime," Cole answered with a soft voice and turned his attention back to his plate.

He had to hide the turmoil her nice words roused inside him. It was easier to be around Phoebe when she was unapproachable and cold towards him. She had gone back to this behavior after he had rejected her in his car.

Phoebe was probably right in acting this way. As soon as they started to be nice to each other, they would start flirting and sooner or later kissing and then? Was he supposed to deny her again and again? He knew he couldn't do it.

Paige followed the exchange with a raised eyebrow and shot a look at Piper.

"How did you defeat him anyway?" Paige asked. She hadn't been present when Zankou had met is fate.

Cole finished his ham and eggs. "Delicious." He smiled at Piper, who was working on the pancakes. He wiped his mouth with the napkin and answered.

"I had heard some rumors that some of Zankou's ancestors were vampires. And since he didn't react to any of your or my powers, but was intent on not getting a knife into him, I decided to take the chance," Cole explained.

"So you vanquished him like you would kill a vampire?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, stabbing him with a stake and beheading him. I thought that would finish him off," Cole said.

"But it wasn't enough." Piper still trembled at the thought of the headless body moving.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked alarmed. Piper looked rather tense.

"He wasn't dead after losing his head, the body still tried to tear me to pieces," Cole went on dryly, "until Piper blew up the head."

"Irk," Paige exclaimed, "that's gross." Phoebe looked at Cole's face in disbelief. That's how he got all the scratches!

"Why did you stop fighting him with your energy balls?" Piper asked, shoving the pancakes on Cole's plate. "I thought you were on some suicide mission, approaching him without any protection."

"He didn't dodge the energy balls as you saw. I had the impression that he liked to be attacked with our powers. I guess he absorbed the energy we put into it and used it to get back at us. Besides I wasn't without protection, I used my self healing power."

"Oh my God," Piper breathed, "so every time I tried to blow him up, he got stronger?"

"I think so," Cole agreed, "That's why I had to get close to him, without using powers. If you hadn't distracted him," he sent a thankful glance at Phoebe, "I wouldn't have made it."

"Anytime," Phoebe answered, a smile playing her lips.

It felt good to talk to Cole without yelling. It was almost like old times, she thought sentimentally, but in old times he would be sitting close to her, not far opposite the table.

"And blurring didn't come to your mind?" Paige asked confused.

"I feared blurring would also deliver power to him," Cole said, "Didn't want to take that chance. He was already strong enough without me feeding him even more power."

"I'm just thankful we got rid of him in the end," Piper said relieved, "we couldn't have resisted him much longer. We were pretty beaten up. You still are." She looked at Cole, concerned.

"I think I'm going to put Zankou in the Book with everything we know about him. You never know with demons, sometimes they come back," Paige stated looking at Cole then got up and left the kitchen.

"I should be going too," Cole said standing up and taking Grace to him. He looked at the kitchen clock. "Shit. It's already 10 am. I have a client appointment at 11 am. I have to hurry. Thanks for the breakfast."

He nodded to the Halliwells and blurred out. Only he didn't blur out. Cole looked around confused. "I'm still here?" He asked himself.

Wyatt giggled at his surprised face and Phoebe had to muffle her laughter behind her hand. Leo and Piper watched him attentively.

"Something wrong, Cole?" Piper asked, she couldn't quiet hide the amusement in her voice.

"No, no, I .. never mind," Cole denied and left the kitchen hastily.

He had to try blurring again. But he wouldn't do it front of the whole family. He wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

When he reached the hall he concentrated on blurring again. Nothing happened. Slowly he got an uneasy feeling about it. He put Grace in his left arm and tried to conjure an energy ball in his right hand. Again Nothing.

"Not good," he muttered to himself.

He tried to conjure a pacifier for Grace. Nothing. Had Zankou weakened him that much? Cole couldn't quite believe it. He tried to use some of his other powers. It was the same with every single one. Not to forget, his healing power still didn't work.

"You are still here?" Phoebe's voice startled him and he turned, abashed.

"Yes, I just was … ahm…looking for her pacifier," Cole lied uncomfortably. The moment he said it he knew it was a mistake to lie to her.

She scrutinized him critically. "You are lying," she stated. The former warmth from her voice gone.

Cole looked at her cold gaze. He didn't want to go back to this phase of their relationship. Never again. He overcame his pride and decided to tell her.

"Phoebe…I…something is wrong with my powers," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe wasn't placated easily but her features softened a bit.

"It looks like they are gone," Cole said, his voice slightly cracking, "I hope it's just for the moment." Cole tried to calm himself down.

Phoebe's eyes almost bulged out of her head, "You are kidding me."

"Nope. Unfortunately it's all too true," he said, irritable.

"What are you guys chatting about?" Leo came from the kitchen, "Cole I thought you had an appointment?"

"I do," Cole confirmed unnerved, "I just can't get there on my own at the moment."

Leo looked questioningly at Phoebe.

"Could you check if Cole is a human?" Phoebe asked Leo out of the blue.

Leo looked at her flabbergasted, as did Cole. "Phoebe we know that Cole is everything but a human," Leo said confused.

"Just check him, please!" Phoebe ordered impatiently.

"Okay, back off Phoebe." Leo raised his hands in a calming gesture and went next to Cole, "with your permission?"

"Sure, go ahead," Cole said casually.

Leo held his hands over Cole, and after a short scan, an incredulous expression came to his face. "He is human. I can't find the slightest trace of magic."

"Damn," Cole cursed violently and hit the wall with his free hand.

Immediately he regretted his outburst. Not only his fist, but his whole upper body reacted with a searing pain. He had forgotten that without his healing power, his wounds would batter him for weeks to come.

"No cursing in my house." Piper joined them with Chris on her arm, Wyatt at her side, "and no damaging of the walls, thank you very much."

Seeing Leo's and Phoebe's dumbfounded faces she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Cole lost his powers," Leo informed her, "he is human."

"Whaaat?" Piper exclaimed, "But how?"

"Zankou," Cole growled. He was sure about that.

"How?" Phoebe asked totally astonished.

"I don't know!" Cole yelled angrily at her, pacing around like a caught animal. Anger was the only thing that kept the slowly creeping fear in check. Fear that he couldn't protect his daughter.

"Don't yell at me!" Phoebe shouted back, flaring up, putting her hands on her waist.

"Guys, back in your corners," Piper intervened. Phoebe and Cole were staring angrily at each other.

"Cole you have an appointment. Leo will take you there. Grace can stay with me. While you are gone, I'll check with Phoebe to see if we can find anything about losing powers after being attacked with some red beam or something. Ok? Good. Go!" Piper took control of the situation.

Cole stared at Piper for some seconds. He wasn't used to being ordered around by anybody. He thought about retorting, but Piper was right and he probably needed them to get his powers back. So he bit back a nasty comment.

"I need to change before the appointment," Cole told Leo, who nodded.

Phoebe took Grace from Cole and Leo orbed out with him.

"I can't believe it," Phoebe let out her breath when the men were gone.

"Me neither." Piper shook her head. "One moment Cole is invincible and next he is a human. He didn't do well as human the last time," Piper remembered darkly.

"Don't remind me," Phoebe agreed, "But I'm not sure if we should try to get his powers back. They are demonic after all. Maybe it's a blessing that this happened?" _Maybe I can be together with him when he is human, Phoebe's mind suggested._

Piper looked at her sister undecidedly.

"I don't know either. We should talk with Paige about it. Besides, where are we supposed to find demonic powers for him? It's not like they are lying around on the streets. And I guess the elders don't think it is part of the job description for the Charmed Ones to give a former demon his powers back."

"I don't think Cole cares what the Elders think," Phoebe said thoughtfully, "I'm going to call Paige."

"I think Paige will find this very funny," Piper smirked.

tbc


	29. Power Exchange

**A/N:** I never liked Cole without powers - so I'm going to do something about it in this chapter.  
And finally someone will arrive we have been waiting for too long.

-------------------------

**Power exchange**

Cole got to the Manor almost 2 hours late. He hated being powerless. He had been without any powers for almost 4 days. On the second day, his secretary had taken some days off since he was obnoxious.

Apart from the danger it put him and Grace in, it sucked. He had to go to the supermarket to buy things. He had to use his car every time had had to go somewhere and it took ages. The traffic in the city drove him mad.

He rang the bell and Paige came to open the door.

"You are late", she said reproachfully. She had hoped he wouldn't show up at all.

"I got stuck in the traffic", Cole said unnerved when he followed Paige to the attic, "How do humans ever get somewhere on time is a puzzle to me. The traffic out there is plain crazy."

He entered the attic after Paige. Piper and Phoebe were standing over the Book of Shadows. Grace was in a crib next to the window. He had left his daughter with the Halliwells for the last days. He couldn't protect her.

Piper had been very understanding and helpful. He was in her debt, again. Having someone else to care for besides himself, started to put him in pleading positions repeatedly. He didn't like it at all.

"You are late", Piper said, "Did you change your mind about this?"

"No, I didn't. Got stuck in traffic."

Cole went over to his daughter and took her in his arms, talking to her affectionately. The little girl giggled, she liked Daddy making those funny noises for her and blowing on her tummy.

"You will be fine. I promise you", he told his daughter.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Cole asked Piper.

"Yes, the ingredients were easy to get. I just had to go to the Chinese market."

"Good.", Cole was content, "Then let's do this. What do I have to do?"

"You do nothing Cole", Piper advised, "We will do the spell and all. You just have to step inside the circle when I tell you."

"OK then", Cole put a chair next to the crib and sat down. He would do just as Piper had told him.

Paige was crawling around on the floor, putting the candles down in a circle. 6 black candles and 6 white candles forming a semicircle with each.

"Remind me again why we do this?" Paige asked looking up, "For my part I sleep definitely calmer if Cole stays human. It would also be a favour to the world in general."

"We talked about this", Piper explained impatiently, "Cole can't protect Grace if he is human. But demons can sense her because of her powers. I don't want her to be kidnapped while we are a protective Daddy short."

"Thanks Piper", Cole acknowledged.

"Besides we owe Cole", Phoebe said, "He lost his powers because of Zankou." _And I owe him for mistrusting him again Phoebe added in thoughts._

"Yeah I know", Paige was unsettled, "still I think he is much more likeable without any powers".

"I'm relieved that it is not about if you like me or not", Cole smirked at Paige.

"Don't push it Cole. You need me to say the spell with them", Paige snapped.

"Candles done", Paige reported back to Piper.

Phoebe was stirring a silver pot with a wooden spoon carefully. "Potion done. Only ingredient missing is the blood."

She went over to the cupboard, took an Athame and approached Cole with the pot. "We need some drops of your and her blood", she told him.

"I don't like to hurt her", Cole said uncomfortable looking at his daughter.

"We need it, Cole. It's just a small cut and Paige will heal it afterwards." Phoebe felt warmth for him cover her heart. _He was such a good father. He would have been to their son._

Cole nodded and held is left hand over the pot. Phoebe took is hand and cut in his palm very conservatively but enough to draw blood. It trickled in the pot and the potion started sizzling.

"Paige", Phoebe called her sister.

Paige waddled over to them reluctantly. "Cole's hand", Phoebe said motioning at his bleeding hand.

Paige rolled her eyes but held her hand over his palm. A faint golden glow emitted and the cut healed immediately.

"It has it pros being human", Cole stated making a fist. His hand was as good as new.

"Would you hold Grace for me?" Phoebe asked.

Cole nodded and took Grace from her crib again. He rolled up her sleeve and held her small arm firmly in his hand.

Phoebe cringed inside as she brought the knife nearer to the baby's skin. But she took a heart and quickly cut in the lower arm.

Grace cried out in surprise and started bawling loudly. Cole held her arm over the bowl and tried to calm her down. When Grace's blood trickled in the bowl, the colour changed to a bright blue.

"That's enough", Phoebe said, taking the bowl and Athame with her.

Paige hurried to heal the little girls arm, but Grace was not to be calmed down. Cole walked with her up and down the attic, rocking her in his arms. He finally managed to pacify her, a desperate expression on his face.

"I hope she doesn't think I hurt her intently", he said feeling very bad for hurting his little princess.

"She better get used to it", Paige suggested dryly and Phoebe winced.

"Paige", Piper admonished her.

"How do we know which powers we transfer from Grace to Cole?" Paige asked. She was still worried that Cole should get demonic powers.

"We don't", Piper said curtly, "since Grace hasn't shown any powers yet"

"But you would have them at your disposal immediately", Paige questioned Cole.

"Yeah. I will have to figure out what powers they are, but I'm good at that", Cole said self-confidently.

"Go figure", Paige grumbled.

"I'm ready", Phoebe announced. She had poured the potion into two flasks and had lit the candles.

"Cole, get into the circle. Take the side with the black candles and put Grace on the side with the white ones", Piper advised.

Cole got up to obey her instructions. He put Grace gently down in the semicircle of white candles, he himself stepped in the semicircle of black candles. He looked at the sisters expectantly.

The sisters stepped next to each other, facing the candle circle. Phoebe took the piece of paper with the spell from her pocket. She had written it very carefully. She wouldn't experience any backfire with it.

Piper and Paige each had one of the potion bottles. The sisters started to chant the spell together.

**Magic forces black and white**

**Come to stand by our side.**

**Remove the powers from the kin, **

**Leave only good within.**

When they iterated it the second time, Paige emptied her bottle onto Grace, soaking her jumper. A glittering red cloud emerged from Graces' body and hovered over her in the air.

**Magic forces black and white**

**Come to stand by our side.**

**Let the powers settle where**

**There is a void to be their lair.**

At the second line of the spell, Piper threw the bottle at Cole's feet where it shattered. The red cloud started moving and settled into Cole. He immediately felt the power in his body.

"It's done", Piper announced unceremoniously, "What do you feel Cole?"

"I feel magic", Cole answered. _It was good to be back._

"What powers exactly", Paige asked, and Phoebe watched him watchfully.

"Give me a sec" Cole answered. He stepped out of the circle and moved back to a corner of the attic. He needed some time to himself to feel for the powers he had just received.

Paige extinguished the candles and Phoebe turned to scoop up Grace. "You need a bath little lady", she said tenderly to the little girl. "That potion reeks."

If she couldn't be close to Cole at least she could be close to his daughter. Phoebe always felt a connection to him when she held Grace tight.

Suddenly a bright light appeared inside the candle circle, directly next to Grace. All candles lit up again, the black candles changing into white. The light settled into a figure, but because of the light, they couldn't see who or what it was.

The figure pointed at the baby inside the circle, murmuring something and a bright white-blue flash of energy shot into her. Grace wailed softly but didn't start crying.

"Grace!" Phoebe and Cole called out at the same time, both starting forward.

Cole was there a second before Phoebe, because he shimmered. He threw himself over his daughter. As he saw Phoebe flying towards him he shimmered out, barely avoiding a collision with her, as Phoebe fell down the exact place he had been a split-second before.

He rematerialized at the other side of the room, his daughter save in his arms and looked gloomily towards the circle. The figure looked down at Phoebe and he heard a hearty laugh.

Paige, Piper and Leo were apprehensively watching the figure. Piper had tried to freeze it, but it hadn't worked.

"Who are you?" Piper barked.

She didn't like strangers appear at her attic uninvited. Not even when they seemed to come from the good side with all the bright white light and all. You never knew.

Phoebe was sitting on the floor inside the candle circle and starred up at the appearance speechless. He face showed awe but no fear.

The ghostly figure turned around and Piper gasped. "Prue!"

tbc


	30. Prue

**Prue **

When Prue stepped out of the circle she became solid. She looked at Piper with very much affection in her eyes.

"Don't I get a hug?" She teased.

"Prue!" Piper called out again and rushed forward to hug her big sister. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. For years she had hoped to see Prue again. And now suddenly she was here.

Piper squeezed Prue tight and whispered, "I missed you so much."

Phoebe picked herself from the floor and flung herself into the family hug.

There were mutterings of "I missed you" and "I love you" going back and forth. The three sisters hugged and kissed each other. Prue relished in the feeling of being close to her sisters. When the excitement turned down a bit, Leo approached them. Prue entangled herself from her sisters. They were clinging to her like little puppies.

"Prue! I'm so glad to see you again." They hugged tightly and Prue patted Leo on the back.

"You did well Leo, protecting my sisters and nephews. I'm very proud of you."

Leo beamed at her praise. Prue was hard to please and she never said anything she didn't mean.

"Thank you," he said genuinely, "I'm just sorry I couldn't rescue you too."

He had to get this from his soul. He still had a bad consciousness about saving Piper and not Prue.

"I understand now, Leo. It was meant to be that way. I'm at peace with my destiny," Prue assured him.

Then she looked at the people standing at the back. Paige and Cole with Grace.

"Paige," she said softly, "I'm very sorry we didn't get to know each other earlier."

She approached Paige and offered her hand. "Thank you for accepting your destiny as a Charmed One and saving my sisters. They wouldn't have made it without you."

Paige took the offered hand awkwardly. She had always wondered how Prue was. Now she was standing in front of her and Paige felt intimidated. She looked into clever blue eyes that scrutinized her in the same way. Prue was not as tall as she was but Paige felt the power emanating from her being. Prue was in total control of the situation. Would Prue take back her place at the Power of Three? Would she take away her sisters from her?

"I always wanted to meet you too," Paige said honestly. Prue was a legend. According to her sisters she was the strongest and best witch that had existed.

"We will have time to talk later," Prue assured Paige, "I want to get to know you better." She winked at Paige.

"How long will you stay?" Piper asked hopefully. Prue turned to her sisters.

"I came here for Grace," Prue said sadly, "I can't stay for long. I don't belong here anymore."

"But…" Phoebe threw in.

She felt safer when Prue was around. Prue was her big sister. She had raised her. Prue always knew what to do. If only Prue had been there when her relationship with Cole had gone down the drain. Maybe Prue would have known a way to save him, them, their baby. Phoebe blinked a tear away. Prue misinterpreted the tears in her sister's eyes.

"I know," Prue appeased, "I'd love to stay and catch up on things. Maybe another time- this time I'm here on business." She squeezed Phoebe's hand shortly then turned to Cole.

"You," she said with an accusing undertone in her voice, looking at him, but not approaching.

"What?" Cole shot back irritated, staying at his place just as good.

"They never got on very well with each other," Leo whispered to Paige.

"She just grew on me," Paige smirked, and caught an angry glance from Phoebe.

"I could never get rid of you," Prue continued, a smile starting to twinkle in her eyes, but the others were oblivious to it.

"May I give back that compliment," Cole said tensely. He still held Grace tight. "What did you do to my daughter?" he demanded from Prue, his voice rising.

"I have given her her birth right," Prue said coolly, not the least disturbed by his angry behaviour.

"Could you make this a little more precise? What do you have to do with her? She is MY daughter. She is a Turner. There is no drop of Halliwell blood in her, thank the spirits for that," Cole growled.

"You are not completely right," Prue corrected him and this time approached him, "May I hold her?" Prue looked at the small girl adoringly.

"No." Cole yanked Grace away from Prue and stalked to the other side of the room.

"Still, you wanted Piper to be her godmother. How come?" Prue asked, following him.

"I was concerned for her safety," Cole answered unnerved, "I didn't think she had to fear anything from you, from the side of good," he clarified and looked daggers at Prue.

"She hasn't. And I think that's just part of the truth," Prue stated firmly and threw a knowing glance at Cole and then at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked uncomfortable to the floor. "It's not like that," she muttered but couldn't hide the regret in her voice, "not anymore."

Prue raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Phoebe's statement but remained silent. _Phoebe not hopelessly devoted to Cole? Who would buy that?_

"Yeah Prue, what did you do and why?" Piper joined the conversation. She had seen the energy going into her goddaughter, despite how she didn't think Prue would do anything bad to Grace.

Prue breathed hard. "Ok this will take some time. I suggest we all sit down, I have quite an announcement to make." Piper could tell Prue was almost bursting with the news.

"Of course," Phoebe said happily. It meant Prue was staying for some time more.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige settled down at the couch next to each other. Leo sat on the armrest next to Piper, Prue in the armchair. Cole refused to sit down. He leaned against the attic opposite the others, watching them suspiciously. He was clutching Grace tightly, fearing whatever new kind of disaster Prue was bringing onto him.

"Ok, so where do I start?" Prue knew she would throw a bomb on her family. "Didn't you ever wonder why Cole could have a daughter with a mortal?"

"I did," Leo confirmed, "I talked with Piper. It's very rare that a human can conceive from a demon. Normally not without magic intervention."

"And?" Prue asked.

_Why didn't they think such thoughts to an end?_ That was what was missing in the family. Cool logical thinking. Chris had done it. Paige did it sometimes. But as she was youngest in the house and relatively new to the craft, her sister rarely heard her out. Phoebe and Piper had become used to rushing at things with their hearts not their minds.

"He did some spell on the woman!" Paige called out disgusted, "but you," she looked at Leo and Piper, "told us he was totally surprised by the paternity claim. Looks like he set you up. Again."

Piper looked at Cole and he held her gaze. She was sizing him up.

"I don't think he lied to me," she said uncertain.

After some time when she had met Cole repeatedly with his daughter she had accepted him back into the extended family. Especially after he had put his life at risk again in helping vanquish Zankou.

Cole just shook his head. They were unbelievable. "I didn't plan on being a father of a child. Not then. Not ever. Not with any woman." Cole looked at Phoebe. _Other than her, he thought._

"It wasn't him," Prue got between them, before the situation got out of hand. There were so many emotions running high in the room, Prue wondered how they managed to vanquish demons at all in that state.

"So who was it?" Phoebe asked. She hoped that the future of Grace wasn't a grim one.

"Me!" Prue disclosed smiling proudly.

The confession sent the family in a spin. They were all talking at the same time, bombarding Prue with questions. Prue had to stand up to get their attention.

"One question at a time, please?" she asked.

Cole hadn't said anything. He tried to digest the information and while he did, anger started to boil inside of him.

"You set me up," he spat at Prue, "couldn't you find another stud for your twisted mind? Why me?"

"I didn't set you up." Prue wouldn't allow him to make her lose her concentration. "You met her all on your own. I just took advantage of you making out with that woman."

Phoebe pinched her eyes. She didn't like the thought of Cole in the arms of another woman. _He is not yours anymore she called herself to order._

"Why him?" Paige repeated Cole's question, "I mean Prue, there are other men out there. Good men, humans, even male witches."

"I needed HIM to father a child," Prue persisted, "since Phoebe didn't manage to get pregnant."

"Excuse me!" Phoebe yelled jumping up, "you make me sound like some bloody loser." She had forgotten how Prue's nature had driven her up the wall all her life.

"My God Phoebe! Don't be so touchy." Prue slightly lost her composure. "The fact is, the chance of you getting pregnant any time soon was near to nothing. Still IS near to nothing."

"You could try to be a little bit more tactful Prue," Piper chimed in as she pulled Phoebe back on the couch. Prue was back and she was back at making peace between her sisters. Funny how some things never changed.

"And why would that be your problem?" Phoebe shot at Prue.

She didn't like the direction this was going. She herself craved for a baby and now her big sister told her she was a failure at keeping a man and getting a baby. It hurt so much hearing that from Prue when she tried so hard.

"I don't know why we talk about that," Phoebe said with a husky voice, "I lost my son to evil," she looked at Cole._ And my husband, she added in her thoughts._

The dark shadow covering her heart was mirrored on his face but disappeared quickly. Cole was better than her in hiding his feelings.

"I know that was 2 years ago, but I wasn't ready to replace him with another child."

And I wasn't able to replace the father I wish to have for my child either, she thought to herself.

Cole looked up surprised at Phoebe's statement. Maybe he had misjudged her and she had cared about their child. Maybe she hadn't vanquished his son willingly and his resentment towards her was unfounded. He would have to ask her privately about that.

"Don't get me wrong, Pheebs." Prue tried to calm down, she had forgotten how she and Phoebe got off sometimes, "I'm really sorry for you that you lost your child, but it was inevitable, it was poised by evil."

Prue noticed that Cole glowered at her, but didn't stop. "That's why I tried to make it right."

Phoebe looked confused at Prue. _What was there to correct? Her child was gone. Her marriage to Cole had failed. How could Prue rectify anything of that?_

"Could you come back to what you did to my daughter?" Cole said impatiently, "I'm not interested in your cat fights or Phoebe's fertility. I just want to leave as soon as possible."

"You will have to sit it out, Mister," Prue said stridently.

"I don't think so." Cole started to shimmer out. He was furious. He had enough of the Halliwells. All four of them were way too much to take.

"You stay!" Prue's voice was peremptory.

Cole found himself in the attic again. Prue smiled at him victoriously. "I can block your shimmer. Now be a good boy and listen." _God they are all so stubborn, Prue groaned in thoughts._

With a heavy sight Cole sat down on a stool defiantly. Grace had fallen asleep in his arms. She wasn't bothered by the shouting. The Halliwell household had never been a quiet one.

"I'm confused." Piper summed up what all thought, "What does Phoebe's lost child have to do with Grace? And why did you arrange for Cole to father a child? I don't see the connection."

She furrowed her brows and looked helpless at Leo. He just shook his head. He had no idea what Prue was up to. Paige looked as blank. Phoebe had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. This was evolving too much around her, Cole, and her lost baby. It couldn't be good.

"Time was running out for Grace to be conceived by Phoebe. An unborn soul can just stay there so long before it is recycled. So I decided to check if Cole was doing better than Phoebe and luckily he met this woman. I jumped at the chance." Prue shrugged.

The silence that followed Prue's statement was heavy. There wasn't even breathing audible. The family stared at Prue in total shock.

Cold fear crept up Cole's spine. If Prue had set up all of this, the Halliwells surely would want to take Grace away from him. He took some deep breaths to cool down and ponder his options.

Prue looked at their horrified faces compassionately. "I know this is big news. But Grace is the child Phoebe lost. Her soul wasn't lost, she was an innocent. It came up to the heavens again."

Phoebe was shaking all over her body. "That can't be, it can't." Her eyes glued to Grace as she whispered repeatedly. Paige and Piper took her in their arms, talking to her soothingly.

Leo looked at Prue in amazement. Everything she had told them about the soul was true. "Why did you choose Cole to be the father, again? I guess it's not because you like him so much."

Prue smiled. "Believe me. I would have preferred anybody else. Even you," she teased Leo.

Piper's head shot up. "Don't you dare mess with MY husband."

"I'd never do that Piper," Prue said stung, "It's complicated Leo. You can't just put any soul in any body. Normally there is an order which soul is reborn when."

Leo nodded. "The rules of reincarnation are very enigmatic. Nobody really understands them," he admitted, "gives me a headache every time."

"Exactly. But I found a loophole. A soul can be put in a body if the mother or the father is the same as at the last conception." Prue beamed with pride. She had had a really hard time finding this one out.

"And since I wasn't…" Phoebe's voice trailed off. She couldn't stop looking at Grace and Cole. Cole didn't look happy about the news Phoebe noticed. _I have a child with Cole, she realised._

Phoebe got up slowly and dreamlike approached them. Her sisters watched her walking over to Cole on shaky legs. A cyclone of feelings was rushing inside her. Sheer happiness, fear, insecurity, relief, hope, anger. She looked at Cole pleadingly and then at the girl in his arms. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, she just reached out her arms. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

Cole looked up at Phoebe warily. Prue's revelation was a real blow. He couldn't even estimate the effects of it. He was angry. At Prue, and fate in general. Just when he had somehow settled in to a good enough life, fate took it away from him again.

But Phoebe looked so lost, it tore at his heart. He got up and laid his sleeping daughter in her arms. Her mother's arms. He felt like he was giving up his future, his salvation. Phoebe took Grace from him and held her tight.

"Now I understand," she breathed more to herself than to anyone present.

"What do you understand honey?" Piper came up behind her and hugged her. She feared that Phoebe would pass out right now.

"The first time I held her, I had that premonition..."

"Yeah about her being good, you told us," Piper encouraged her sister.

"There is something I didn't tell you."

"What is it?" Piper asked softly. _When would Phoebe ever stop having secrets from them regarding Cole?_

"In my premonition, Grace called me Mommy." Phoebe disclosed.

Piper's eyes grew wide and she threw a glance at Paige, who looked flabbergasted all the same.

"You didn't tell me," Cole said with a raspy voice.

Phoebe holding his daughter had always looked right. Phoebe holding their daughter was simply perfect. He had to smile despite his fear of what that would mean.

"I didn't understand it then," Phoebe said apologetically, "And I was a little bit embarrassed. Wishing that Cole's daughter was mine."

Phoebe looked at Cole, begging with her eyes for his understanding.

"Understandably," Paige quipped. But Prue sent her a warning look and Paige didn't dare say anything else.

"And when Cole almost died, some days ago, I thought it meant I should care for her like she was my daughter."

"You would have done that?" Cole asked searching her eyes. Phoebe just nodded.

Silence fell again over the attic. Nobody knew what to say or do next. All were lost in their own thoughts. How would their lives change with Phoebe and Cole's daughter around?

"What did you do to her Prue?" Leo was the least affected by the events, "when you orbed in."

"Good that you ask Leo, I almost forgot to tell this," Prue said, "I brought her her witch powers. It's her birth right to have them."

"So she really is a Halliwell witch?" Cole asked Prue unbelievingly.

"Yes she is. Not genetically of course but her soul and her powers. That's what counts," Prue said, "And since you took the demonic powers from her, she can be a real champion for good."

Prue smiled cheerful into Cole's shocked face. She was very pleased that her plan had worked out so perfectly.

"You know." Prue went to Phoebe, stroking Graces' soft hair. "You could name her after me."

Phoebe looked at her sister baffled and Cole was simply speechless. "Grace already has a name," Phoebe said evasively.

"Yeah I know, but it wasn't really her mother who gave it to her. You are her mother. And if you take into account what I did for her, furthermore, I was sure the first girl of one of my sisters would have my name," she said a little bit offended, "after my heroic death and all."

"I'll think about it," Phoebe promised. She knew Cole would hate it, but he didn't contradict right now.

Cole looked at Piper, Prue and Paige swarming around Phoebe and her daughter, his daughter, he corrected hastily. It felt like a lost cause to him. They would never give Grace back to him and just play a subordinate role in her upbringing. Not now that she was officially made a Halliwell.

He knew first hand how Halliwell women stuck together. Men were just allowed to trail along the outside of the circle. Still, he had sole custody and no court would give them custody. Magic relationships didn't count before court, they couldn't even bring it up. But they had other ways of keeping him away, he knew that all too well.

"I have to think about all that," he said to them but looked only at Phoebe, "I leave Grace with you for the moment."

"Thank you," Phoebe answered gratefully and gave him a very thankful and happy smile. As blissful as she felt, she had pity for him. Suddenly she had it all and he was left with nothing. _Can't we be happy at the same time? Phoebe asked herself._

Cole held her gaze for a moment. She hadn't looked at him like that since their evening out. It felt good. Nonetheless he shimmered from the attic with a heavy heart.

Leo saw Cole leaving. He would take Cole's lead and excuse himself too. The girls needed some time alone. "I need to talk to the Elders," he said, "Now that she is a witch she will need a white lighter."

Piper barely turned round, she was much too occupied with fussing over Phoebe and Prue at the same time.

"Family dinner is at 8 sharp," she told her husband then she glanced at Prue, "do you want to join us? We have to celebrate the arrival of a new Halliwell. And I have to introduce you to Wyatt and Chris."

"I think I can extend my visit until after dinner." Prue smiled impishly.

tbc

------------------  
A/N: I'm glad I managed to make Grace Phoebe's daughter. Did you expect that?  
Please review and let me know what you think of the events in this chapter.


	31. A Sister's advice

**A/N:  
**Thanks for your reviews and opinions on the last chapter!  
We are quickly moving towards the end of this story there is only a couple of chapters left.

to the disapointed fan:  
Let me begin wit saying I'm sorry the story didn't go the way you expected. I had second thoughts myself about changing the parenthood of Grace, and you asked why I did it. Well for once I wanted to try a more happy ending (none of my other stories has it). I sincerely appreaciate you took the time to write such an extensive review and I hope you still continue to read the story though.

**----------------------------**

**A sister's advice**

Phoebe waited anxiously for Prue to appear. She had summoned her, but wasn't sure it would work. It hadn't worked for Piper shortly after Prue's death. To her relief Prue appeared in the middle of the candles in the attic not much later.

"Phoebe," Prue said, "Why did you call me? Did something happen to Grace?"

"No, no Grace is fine," Phoebe appeased her sister.

"So what is it then?" Prue was always going straight to the point.

Phoebe couldn't do that. "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you brought my baby back."

"Phoebe you already thanked me enough," Prue said stepping out of the circle and becoming solid. "I know how grateful you are."

"I was extending the family tree for Grace and...um…" Phoebe turned the parchment to show it to Prue. "Well the father is clear, but shall I write Cole Turner only or do you think I should put Belthazor down too?"

Prue looked at Phoebe unbelievingly, "That's why you called me? To help you fill out the family tree?"

"You know, Paige was mortally offended when she found out that after being a Charmed One for already one year, Piper hadn't put her on it. So I didn't want to remind her of it by putting Grace on it not even three weeks after we found out about her," Phoebe explained.

"Ok," Prue said slowly, "than I suggest you put Belthazor in brackets. Would only be fair to our descendents to let them know who mixed demon blood into our family." She looked meaningfully at Phoebe.

"Then we should put your name right next to mine," Phoebe teased, "You have the same share in Grace's existence as I have, if not more." Phoebe scribbled Belthazor next to Cole's human name.

"That's very nice of you Phoebe," Prue said impishly, looking over Phoebe's shoulder, "but I think I'll pass. It's confusing enough that you put two mothers on it already."

She pointed at the family tree showing Grace originating from Phoebe Halliwell, Linda Haughton and Cole Turner (Belthazor).

"Well, I couldn't leave out the biological mother," Phoebe defended, "and I couldn't leave out myself in our own family tree. I'm her magical mother."

"Magical mother?" Prue challenged, amused.

"I had to come up with a name for it," Phoebe added, proud with herself. She waved the parchment for that and it dried quicker.

"Whoever reads it will be very confused," Prue grinned.

Phoebe rolled up the parchment and put it back in the drawer. "It's not for public use anyway. The ones who will read it one day will understand that in the magical world almost anything is possible."

"Thanks for your help," Phoebe smiled when she stepped next to Prue.

Prue hugged her baby sister. "You're welcome. But that's not all, is it?"

"I could never get something past you," Phoebe chuckled slightly.

"You couldn't," Prue confirmed, "so?"

She pushed Phoebe a little away from her to be able to look her into the eyes, her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"I love Grace with all my heart, but…" Phoebe searched for the right words, "It makes my life much more complicated, now that I know she is my daughter."

Prue watched her sister closely. "Is it because of Cole?" With Phoebe it was always about Cole.

Phoebe nodded and entangled herself from Prue, strolling over to the window.

"Yeah...I…could have handled it, if Grace was just Piper's goddaughter. I could have avoided him. But now. He is the father of my child. How can I avoid him Prue? How can I move on when I have a connection like that to him – a baby? You know how I longedto havebaby. I don't know what to do."

Phoebe let herself fall on the couch helplessly. "I hoped you would know what to do." She lifted a hopeful glance at her oldest sister.

Prue felt flattered. Phoebe asked her help, still she asked, "Why didn't you talk with Piper or Paige?"

"They can't be objective about it. They endured too much because of him. But you…you weren't there for the worse part." Phoebe hesitated, "and you kind of had accepted him in the past."

"I understand," Prue said sympathetically. She sat herself next to her sister and took her hands in hers. "Is he pressing you to come back to him?"

If Cole was stalking her sister Prue would kick his ass, even from the heavens.

"No, not at all," Phoebe answered. Cole hadn't made any move in her direction. He acted even more distant than before. He probably had mixed feelings about it too.

Prue looked at little bit confused, "So what is the problem? Doesn't he let you participate in your daughter's life?"

"No, he was great. He even left Grace with me for some days after you told us." Phoebe realized Cole had been more than generous with her in this whole situation.

"Phoebe, do I have to try all possibilities as to why you could be upset about Cole?" Prue said a little bit impatient.

"I just don't know what to do about him, Prue," Phoebe whispered, ashamed.

Prue caught on to the tone of Phoebe's voice. It was the voice Phoebe used as a child when she asked for something she knew beforehand she wouldn't get.

"You still want him?" Prue asked, incredulous. It was more a statement than a question.

Phoebe nodded her head guiltily. "Piper and Paige can't understand that. They don't know. I didn't dare to admit it to myself for a long time," Phoebe revealed.

She was squirming at her place and playing with a cushion on her lap.

"You have been lying to our sisters?" Prue asked. Phoebe really never changed, she always had her little secrets.

"I think I lied to myself the most," Phoebe acknowledged.

"I tried to move on, really, and they tried to help me as good as they could but … I. Just. Can't. And suddenly I have a daughter with him. What am I supposed to do Prue? Cut Cole out of my heart? I tried that before – it doesn't work. Cut my sisters out of my heart? Can't I have both? Sisters and the man I love? Why do I have to make infeasible choices repeatedly? Don't I ever deserve a break?"

Phoebe had a desperate edge in her voice and was fighting for countenance.

Prue was taken aback by Phoebe's confession and the amount of her desperation. She hugged her sister to calm her down. Paige had told her that Phoebe was past Cole. Obviously that was not the case.

"Phoebe what happened to you?" she asked unbelievingly, "what happened to the Phoebe who braved me for Cole? The Phoebe who didn't waver until she convinced Piper and me to give him a chance, to let him live in our house? The Phoebe who went to save him from the underworld! When did you lose your faith in yourself and your choices?"

"The Source took everything away from me," Phoebe choked out, "My husband, my child, my dreams, my hope. Everything."

Prue was truly shaken by Phoebe's revelation. Phoebe had put up such a brave front all the time- even Prue had bought it that Phoebe was over the whole Cole/Source incident.

Phoebe swallowed hard. "When I vanquished Cole I felt like I died inside. I had to freeze myself to survive. And I couldn't let go of it when he came back. I thought I could live without him. I thought I could love someone else. I owed it to Piper and Paige to at least try."

Phoebe looked at Prue with agony in her eyes, "But I can't. He is the one for me, the only one. And the only one I can't have."

She buried her face in her hands. It was good to finally at least talk about it. Phoebe just hoped Prue wouldn't look funny at her.

"Oh Phoebe." Prue had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell anybody before? You don't have to carry all the weight on your shoulders alone. That's what family is for." Prue pulled Phoebe tight to console her.

"I said I'm here to make it right, and I will," Prue promised firmly, stroking Phoebe's cheek and putting a strand behind her ear. Phoebe looked at her doubtfully. "But how?"

"Listen to me Phoebe. We all know what Cole is capable of. But we know just as well that he would never hurt you willingly. Even if I don't like to admit it, I know it is true. And your sisters know it too, deep in their hearts."

Phoebe smiled hesitantly at Prue's words, while Prue continued.

"I think we can risk having him around again. When Piper agreed to be Grace's godmother she implicitly agreed to that already. I mean now Cole has a second anchor to good- your daughter. This should be enough to make him stay on the good side permanently." Prue hoped that this was true, she didn't dare think about the consequences if it wasn't.

"What shall I do now?" Phoebe asked Prue. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Prue squeezed her sister's hands encouragingly. "You go and get your man." She smiled conspiratorially, "and let me handle our sisters."

Phoebe's heart stopped a beat. "You said that to me once already a long time ago." Phoebe remembered vividly how she had afterwards shown Cole for the very first time how much she really cared about him.

"And I was right then, wasn't I?" Prue boasted.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe couldn't quite believe what Prue was suggesting.

Prue nodded. "Never been more in my life," she confirmed.

"You think Piper and Paige will listen to you?" Phoebe asked, "I couldn't bear it to be torn between my sisters and Cole again."

"Just have a little faith Phoebe." Prue winked at her.

Phoebe smiled._ Why was everybody talking about faith with her lately? Maybe that was a sign in itself._

Phoebe jumped to her feet. "Ok I'll go to him." She breezed with her hand through her hair and then looked down her body, "should I change?" She felt butterflies in her stomach and for the fist time saw the slight chance that everything could turn out all right.

"I don't think Cole cares what you are wearing as long as you are in his arms," Prue teased and then grimaced, "if you wear anything at all at that point."

"Prue!" Phoebe feigned offence and slapped Prue playfully on the shoulder.

Phoebe was all smiles. "I better hurry." _I won't spend another second of my life without him, she thought._

Phoebe flew from the attic and Prue heard the front door slam shut no more than three seconds later. Prue smiled to herself. She had done the right thing for Phoebe. Now she had to convince her other two sisters.

--------------

tbc


	32. Crossing Opinions

**A/N:** I was surprised at the different opinions the laster chapters triggered and like to comment on it in short.

Archangewoman: I don't think all is suddenly settled. In the last chapter it said the Phoebe and Cole didn't see each other in the meantime. The juicy awkwardness as you put it is going to appear in the next chapters.

Another disappointed fan: Just read the story to the end. Phoebe will deal with her misdoings towards Cole. Besides in my opinion Phoebe didn't murder her child, it was a casuality in the vanguish of the Seer. But I'm with you, in the show she didn't grieve enough for it.

Beca: Good to hear someone liked the turn of the events, I greatly appreaciate your review. And you are right this is a Pheobe+Cole story :-) And if you like Prue, you hopefully will like this chapter too.

Phoebe Turner Halliwell: The chapter you are waiting for is already in delivery, it will come right after this.

PhoebeLovesCole: Why did I stop? ;-) so that you feel the needto encourageme with a review.

Sehar: Glad to hear you like the way the story goes. thanks.

------------------------------

**Crossing opinions**

Same day – Halliwell kitchen.

Prue went down to the kitchen, the best place if you were looking for Piper. As expected she was buzzing around with some pots and dishes.

"Hi Prue, what a surprise." Piper hugged her older sister cordially. "Back so soon." Her face became dark, "Is there a demonic problem?"

"Piper, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk with you and Paige. Is she around?" Prue reassured her sister.

"Paige is not here at the moment, but I can call her. Should I?"

"Yes please," Prue confirmed. She sat herself at the table while Piper called for Paige. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just a little something for Wyatt. He loves mashed potatoes with pies," Piper shrugged, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Phoebe," Prue said and Piper looked at her questioningly, when Paige orbed in.

"Hey Piper, what is the emergency? Was there a demonic attack?" Paige asked out of breath.

"No it looks more like a sister emergency." Piper pointed towards Prue. "Prue wants to talk with us about Phoebe."

"Prue hi! " Paige greeted. "Phoebe? But she is fine, isn't she?" Paige asked blankly. From her point of view Phoebe couldn't be better. Her sister had got the baby she wanted and they hadn't seen Cole since. Could life be any better?

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Prue said. "After this shock about having her daughter back so suddenly, I wanted to know how she is doing."

"She has been happier than in a long time," Paige said spontaneously, "I think we don't have to worry about her. I mean not more than usual." Paige couldn't do without a short side blow.

Piper stayed silent and just watched Prue. She knew her sister too well. Prue was onto something. Piper would play along and see where Prue was heading.

"Interesting you say that," Prue answered, "Phoebe called me down and asked my advice. And since you are living with her, I wanted to hear your opinion."

"What does she need your advice on?" Piper asked interestedly.

"Cole," Prue said indifferently watching both sisters attentively.

"Cole?" Paige asked alarmed, her voice clearly constricting, "what has he done to her?"

"Nothing," Prue appeased as she noticed how hostile Paige had become, "Cole did nothing. Phoebe just doesn't know how to act towards him, with all these changed circumstances."

"Well that's an easy one. She should ignore him," Paige commented lightly, "I mean as long as he doesn't start going after her again, what's the big deal? There are millions of divorced couples with children out there, and they all manage somehow."

Paige looked at Piper, convinced of her affirmation. Prue also sent a glance towards Piper. Piper was unusually silent.

"Piper what do you think? You haven't said anything at all," Prue encouraged her.

"I feared that your little revelation would churn up Phoebe's mind… and heart, Prue" she said thoughtfully and leaned against the kitchen cupboard.

Piper wasn't sure what was going on with Phoebe. She had been happier than before, but in a way, also more depressed. Lately it was hard to tell how Phoebe really felt. Since the Source Phoebe had become used to hide her real feelings behind a big protective wall – even from her sisters.

"Come on Piper," Paige meddled in, "Phoebe is long over Cole. They have been divorced for 2 years already. I mean she dumped Cole for Jason – even after this ohh so true desire spell, what does this tell you?"

'I'm not so sure anymore Paige," Piper mused, "it didn't work out with Jason or any of the other guys she dated. And did you notice Phoebe stopped speed dating around the time Cole reappeared?"

"Coincidence," Paige said quickly shrugging her shoulders. "I'm glad she stopped though," Paige confirmed, "I think she finally realized that it was nonsense." She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"And that Phoebe managed to be at home almost every single time Cole brought Grace by?" Piper pursued.

"She was crazy for having a baby, Piper. And little Grace is really sweet. I can't blame Phoebe for playing auntie. I love to do it myself. Now at least we know why she was so drawn to the baby, she felt she was her mother," Paige countered, sipping at her glass undisturbed.

Prue watched the exchange between her sisters. It seemed Piper had the better insight of what was going on with Phoebe than Paige. Or maybe Paige just wanted to disavow it.

"Mmh," Piper murmured not convinced, "and what about Phoebe bid on Cole at that auction?"

"Phoebe already explained it to us. She accidentally tapped into the feelings of the other women present with her emphatic power. You know she still has problems to seclude herself from the feelings of others," Paige huffed but she got an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Why was Prue here and why was Piper so insistent that everything Phoebe did was associated with Cole?

"Possible," Piper granted, "but maybe just maybe she didn't want any other woman go out with him."

Paige snorted in disbelief, "You don't really mean that?" She put the glass down on the table.

"Paige, you have seen Phoebe when we thought Cole was going to die after Zankou's attack. She almost broke down. Do you think that was just compassion? Honestly I don't think so", Piper argued.

Paige looked from Piper to Prue, squinting her eyes. "Why are WE talking about this?" she asked suspiciously, "why not with Phoebe present?"

Prue interfered, "Phoebe asked me for help. She didn't have the heart to talk to you herself. She still feels guilty because of what you were put through because of Cole. And she thought you two wouldn't understand she still struggles about him."

Paige looked perplexed at Prue while Piper sighed, "I feared that."

Piper sat down at the table next to Prue, while Paige kept standing next to the fridge.

Paige felt a little bit stung that Phoebe didn't trust her enough to talk about this with her. But on the other hand, it was no secret that she didn't think much of Cole.

"What advice did you give her?" Paige demanded from Prue, "Since neither of you," she looked at Piper in a snit, "seem to agree with my opinion about it."

"I haven't made up my mind yet, Paige," Piper defended, she wouldn't take sides between her sisters, "I hoped Phoebe would work it out alone someday."

"You were right Piper," Prue told Piper nodding at her, "Phoebe worked it out herself. We talked about it and I told her to have faith in her own choices," Prue said vaguely, "and that her family was going to support her decision, whatever it would be."

Prue knew she was being bold demanding this from her sisters.

"What exactly did you tell Phoebe to do?" Piper asked. She had a very good idea, but wanted to hear it from Prue.

Prue looked first at Piper, who looked strained now and then settled her glance calmly on Paige. "I told her if she still loved Cole she should go and tell him."

A deadly silence followed Prue's declaration. Piper inhaled sharply and Paige's mouth opened several times without a sound coming out of it.

"And does she?" Piper asked quietly, holding her breath, while Paige looked daggers at Prue.

"Piper, be honest you know it as well as I do. Since the day Phoebe met Cole, she had fallen for him hard. She was never like that with any other guy. She just didn't allow herself to acknowledge it after the Source incident. But with Grace, she had to take a hard and honest look at her own feelings." Prue explained.

"And you didn't think for a second what WE think of it?" Paige exploded, "You could have asked OUR opinion BEFORE sending Phoebe right into the arms of this….this…" Paige was at a loss for words again.

"How could you?" Paige yelled when she found her words again. Her hands slammed down on the table violently.

"You don't live here anymore! You just drop by, say hello and leave us to deal with a stalking Cole and a heartbroken Phoebe again. You are not entitled to make such decisions! You are not even alive anymore." Paige was fuming.

"Hold it Paige," Prue admonished, flaring up herself, "I'm still the oldest Halliwell. And I care about the happiness of all my sisters. It's just that Phoebe needs my help more than you do. You look pretty content to me. Why do you begrudge happiness to your sister?"

"Why do you begrudge being alive to us? Just because YOU are already dead doesn't mean WE have a death wish too! Just because we managed to fight Cole off before doesn't say he won't go evil on us again or try to kill us again." Paige barked lividly.

"It is like I said. I hoped you would support the decision that makes your sister happy," Prue repeated calmly and with all self-restrain she had in her, "I would be very sorry if I was wrong about that." She looked challenging at Paige, her eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it!" Paige muttered throwing her arms in the air in a desperate gesture.

"Prue, Paige." Piper tried to stop the forthcoming storm. She couldn't believe it, she was back at settling the dispute between her sisters again, "we all want the best for Phoebe, I think we can agree on that."

Prue and Paige glowered at each other but both nodded in agreement. Prue was the one to pick up the conversation again.

"Piper didn't you anticipate something like that when you accepted to be godmother of Grace? Didn't you think about the possibility that Phoebe and Cole would rekindle the old flame?" Prue asked incredulously.

"I did," Piper admitted, "that's why I made the rule up, that Cole mustn't get involved with her again. I wanted to avoid exactly THIS situation," Piper sulked.

"I guess I crushed that rule." Prue smirked.

Piper shot her an angry look, "you had no right to do that, Prue."

"When did you become such a Cole fan?" Paige demanded heatedly from Prue, "I thought I was told you hate his guts."

Prue still found it unbelievable herself that her perception of Cole had changed, but being up there gave you a different view on many things. She hated to admit it but even some decisions of the Elders seemed more reasonable if you saw the greater picture. And having a certain distance had allowed her understanding one thing. If Cole had ever really wanted to destroy the Charmed Ones or kill one of her sisters, he could have done it anytime. At first because they trusted him and then because he was so powerful. The only logical conclusion which followed was he never really tried to.

"I'm not. I really don't care if he is happy or not. But Phoebe's desperation touched my heart. I want my baby sister to be happy. She has been through so much and it wasn't all her fault or Cole's. Destiny toyed with her so much. I wanted to make it up to her," Prue said.

Maybe she had overestimated her ability to turn the opinion of her sisters. Prue sighed heavily. She felt the need to explain herself.

"When I talked with Phoebe in the attic today, she was shattered. It reminded me that she never had any luck with the people she loved. Dad left us when she was 2, Mum died when she was 4. I guess that is the reason why she never let a guy come close, out of fear he would eventually leave her alone again. Before we became witches, we weren't so close either, she didn't want it. But with Cole it is different. He would never turn his back on her, no matter what. I think she searched for this kind of security all her life. And I don't think any other guy can stand up to these expectations, especially not with us being witches."

"Piper found Leo," Paige contradicted nastily.

"We struggled a lot too," Piper admitted, "before we married and still, the Avatars nearly brought us apart."

Paige rolled her eyes but didn't let go of the subject, "You make Cole sound like a damn savior. Let me remind you Prue, for as it seems up there in fairy tale land you lost your grip on things. He is a fucking demon, he killed countless people, he tried to kill you, not to mention me several times and he will always have an inclination to evil."

"I don't say it will be easy Paige," Prue admitted, "and you are right. Cole can be dangerous. That's why Phoebe needs your support, yours and Pipers, not your rejection. But honestly I see no choice, not if we want Phoebe to be truly happy and not just act happy for us."

"I won't live in the same house with him again," Paige stated her voice final. "Just let Phoebe go and live with her demonic spouse in hell again, she can have her way. But don't count on me if he falls back to his wicked ways and she comes running to us again. I won't be there to pick up the Phoebe fragments again."

"Paige," Piper soothed Paige, "I understand your concerns completely. I'm not thrilled to have Cole in the house again. But I feel worse about the idea of Phoebe marching off with Cole alone to god knows where. I want to keep an eye on him. It was a bad idea when she moved out last time. If she hadn't we maybe would have found out about the Source earlier."

"He can't be in this house again Piper. It's him or me," Paige said stubbornly, "absolutely no way." Paige but her foot down.

"I don't want you to move out Paige," Piper pleaded, "we will find a solution you are satisfied with too. We won't trade the happiness of one sister for the other, Prue?" She asked her older sister for confirmation.

"Absolutely right Piper, "Prue agreed, "I just never realized how deep your grudge against Cole is Paige," Prue somewhat apologized.

"Surprise," Paige quipped sarcastically, "because you have no idea, completely no idea what he put me through."

"I understand now why Phoebe left it to me to carry out this conversation," Prue murmured to herself, studying Paige's rigid posture.

"For all that was said, we have to have an answer for Phoebe when she comes back. I promised her you would be all right with it." Prue said tiredly but wasn't about to give up.

Paige just shook her head in disbelieve, sneering at Prue, "Did no one teach you to not promise things you can't keep?"

"That's not helping Paige. I guess we don't have to expect Phoebe home before tomorrow," Piper tried to be practical. "That is all the time we have to work something out."

She threw a glance at both of her sulking sisters, "something we all can live with – including Phoebe."

tbc  
Next chapter is about Phoebe meeting Cole...


	33. Open your heart

**A/N:** I made some serious effort to rewrite this chapter,after the reviews I got about how the tune of the story had changed. Therefor I'm really curious how you are going to like this chapter.

TigersEye32: glad you liked the catfight - me too ;-) I had fun writing it. I also liked to have Prue have a different view on Cole than she had before,a littel more distant and not so judgmental. To see Prue and Paige fighting is certainly worldwar3. I am curious if you like the outcome I chose.

len: Paige stopping to hate Cole? well nothing that will happen anytime soon in my universe - sorry Paige he he he someone has to be the bad guy.

Phoebe Turner Halliwell: thanks for letting me know that I hit the characters well. it is not so easy to write Prue with the other 3 sisters, but I guess from your feedback it worked out just fine. I always found Paige more strict and unforgiving about things then the other charmed ones, and she is especially hard on Cole, that is true.

sehar: thank you so much for your compliments :-)) and here it goes finally, Phoebe meets Cole.

archangewoman: I would love to see Cole move on of his own but on the other hand I would not adore him like I do if he did. He is the one man for Phoebe in my world and she his one and only. So either they are together or they can not be completely happy. sorry but that is the way it works for me.

-----------------------------

**Open your heart**

Phoebe headed through the entrance of Cole's building. The old concierge barely looked at her. "Good afternoon Mrs. Turner," he called after her. Phoebe stopped in her tracks immediately. Nobody had called her that in a long time. She went back to him.

"It is Halliwell if you don't mind," she clarified. _But if this goes well who knows, Phoebe allowed herself to be a little foolish._

Do you know is Mr. Turner home?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Madame. I'm old fashioned. I come from a time where the women took on their men's name. And I don't know if Mr. Turner is home." The old man smiled", he always manages to slip by me." He shrugged his shoulders, "I think my eyes are not the best anymore."

_And your memory isn't either, Phoebe thought_. Had the old concierge never picked up the news about their divorce?

She entered the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. Uncomfortable, she leaned against the elevator back. The last time she had been here was when she goaded Cole into the magical handcuffs. She had been evil. She almost felt sick but pulled herself together.

In front of his door, she hesitated a moment, but then rang resolutely. She waited with a wild beating heart. No answer. She rang longer again but there was still no answer. She decided to wait inside. She typed her birthday date into the code lock and expected the door to open. But it didn't. Phoebe pouted. She was a little bit stung that Cole had changed the Code. She tried his birth date but it didn't work either. Maybe Grace's? Immediately after she had typed Grace's birth date into the keypad the door opened with a quiet buzz.

Contentedly she entered the apartment. The next moment she wished she hadn't. It looked the same as 2 years ago, except some baby stuff lying around. Phoebe took a deep breath. She had lived the worse days of her life here. She had lived here with the Source. She had vanquished Cole here.

But the apartment looked as innocent as if these things had never happened. Goosebumps spread over her body and she gasped for breath. She raced towards the terrace, opened the door, and stepped out into the fresh air. If she was to wait for Cole, she would do it here, not inside, not alone. She just hoped he hadn't run away with Grace. She watched the sun go down and still there was no trace of Cole.

----------------

Cole shimmered into his apartment and was immediately aware that he wasn't alone. He grabbed his daughter tighter and conjured an energy ball in his free hand just in case. Grace didn't make a sound- she already knew when something wasn't right.

Warily Cole scanned the dark apartment. Then he noticed that the terrace door was open. Cautiously he stepped towards the terrace and almost collided with an incoming Phoebe. She had felt someone's presence too.

"It's just me," Phoebe assured him, looking at the energy ball in his hand unimpressed. She stopped at the porch and peered inside.

"Phoebe," Cole acknowledged, extinguishing the energy ball. He had noticed the quiver in her voice, "What are you doing here? Breaking into my apartment?"

"I'm not breaking in Cole, I'm visiting you. You just weren't at home," Phoebe retorted.

Cole didn't address the issue any further. He waved his hand to turn on the lights and stepped back to allow Phoebe in and she followed hesitantly.

"Why are you staying out there? It's freezing cold." Cole noticed that Phoebe hugged herself.

"I didn't feel well alone inside, bad memories and all," Phoebe explained, and stepped into the room, closing the terrace door behind her, "I have come to talk to you."

"I already wondered what took you so long," Cole answered unwillingly. He fully expected Phoebe to claim Grace as her own – and only hers.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked not understanding. He looked troubled, Phoebe noticed.

"Grace," Cole hinted loathly, "Come on Phoebe don't tell me you are not here to talk about her. How everything we agreed upon is going to change because she is your daughter now, a Halliwell, first and foremost."

"Yeah that changes everything," Phoebe confirmed quietly. _And that's why I want to talk about us, she thought._

Phoebe looked at Cole interestedly. He wore some loose white linen trousers and a short arm shirt in the same fabric. His hair was tousled and he was barefoot. His tanned skin stood out to the light color of his clothing. Grace was in light yellow jumpers.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously and glanced tenderly at her daughter and her husband, her family. _Ex-husband, the mean little voice in her head said, and you don't have a family of your own, not with him, not at all._

"At the beach," Cole answered nonchalantly. He put his sleeping daughter down on the couch and then went over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Want some?" he asked her. Phoebe shook her head no.

"But it is dark already," Phoebe asked again, walking over to Grace and stroking her soft head lovingly.

"I wasn't at SF beach, I was in the south sea," Cole said without turning towards Phoebe. He was weary of defending his every action. "Are you still challenging everything I say?" He downed his vodka in one gulp and it burned down his throat, but didn't help to reduce the tension he felt.

"No, not at all, I just wondered," Phoebe defended. _That was really smart to start with making him angry, Phoebe chastised herself. Now don't be a scaredy-cat Phoebe, go on!_

Phoebe stepped haltingly towards Cole, hugged him from behind and lent her head against his back. It was a comforting feeling to touch him. He smelled of sea, sand and sun. She breathed in his shirt and inhaled his scent, how she longed for him. But instead of reacting positively to her, she felt him grow stiff in her arms. But she wasn't crestfallen. She tightened her hold on him and whispered, "I miss you so Cole."

He slowly turned in her embrace and Phoebe just loosened her grip around him enough so that he could do it. She glanced at him expectantly but he looked down at her seriously, his arms hanging limp by his side.

"Tell me what you want," Cole demanded all business.

He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to shove her away from him gingerly. Phoebe didn't give in. She just clung to him stronger. Cole's expression tightened and he pressed down on her shoulders harder, trying to free himself from her. But Phoebe wouldn't let go. She looked up at him, stung. Cole didn't want to be rude so he just shimmered out of her grip and reappeared at the other side of the room.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Phoebe complained turning around to face him again.

"And you trying to seduce me is?" He shot back irritably. "How often do I have to reject you? Do you think I cave into your demands regarding Grace if you throw yourself at me?"

"It's not like that! It's not about Grace!" Phoebe flared up. "Cole, I need you, I realized that finally. I want to be with you. I'm deeply sorry I didn't concede it earlier," she admitted calmer and looked at him pleadingly.

"It's too late," he said feebly, regret in his voice.

"It's not," Phoebe insisted walking over to him.

Cole watched Phoebe approaching him determinedly. He prayed he could overcome the temptation she was offering. For Grace. He held his place as she advanced but didn't look at ease.

Phoebe invaded his personal space again and laid her palms on his chest. She felt it was easier to reach him, emotionally speaking, if she touched him. She noticed his muscles under his shirt and sand under her fingers. A picture of her and Cole at a secluded beach entered her mind. Phoebe started stroking his chest tenderly, playing with the buttons on his shirt and smiled up at him with a dreamy expression.

Cole looked into her glistening big brown eyes. Her body slightly touched his, just a little, but enough to make him want more. She knew just how to push his buttons.

"I told you Phoebe, I can't. It's because of Grace," he tried to reason with her a little angrily, catching her wrists.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He had to stop this now, or he wouldn't be able to anymore. Cole let go of her hands quickly and folded his arms behind his back. He couldn't let Grace down. He wouldn't forsake his daughter.

"Then you didn't think about it good enough," she whispered, tiptoed and stole a kiss from his lips. Her lips lingered on his for a sweet moment. Her warm breath on his face.

"I can't risk your sisters opting out of our agreement, Phoebe, please understand that," he pleaded with her, backing off slightly. He looked intensely into her eyes. "Why do you torment me like that? You know I love you," he finally confessed. He still had his hands firmly clasped behind his back. If he touched her he was lost.

Phoebe's heart jumped when Cole said those words she had been dying to hear from him. She stepped towards him again. She traced his jaw line with her hand tenderly and Cole almost leaned into it out of habit. Her big brown eyes were sucking every resistance out of him. He caught himself at the last moment.

"MY sisters won't stop protecting MY daughter. Never," Phoebe said convinced, a sparkle in her eyes, "regardless of what you or I do."

She watched Cole as he processed her words and slowly a small smile and an equal sparkle found its way to his face. Suddenly he pulled her close, claiming her lips fiercely. They shared an ardent kiss, with the urgency oftwo people dying with thirst would swallow a drop of water. Phoebe gave into his sudden passion. She clung to his body and he swooped her into his arms lifting her from the ground.

Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist. She was so delicate but trembling with fervor. When she couldn't ignore her lungs crying for air anymore, Phoebe broke their kiss panting heavily. She snuggled her head into his neck. Cole looked first at Phoebe in his arms than at Grace on the sofa an amused expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked clinging close to him. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Nothing special," he refused, becoming uncomfortable and put her down on her feet.

"Don't lie to me Cole, please. Don't start that again," Phoebe begged, sliding slightly from his arms. He stopped her before she could break their body connection.

Cole exhaled and said, "Grace never liked her Daddy having company, but at the moment she is just one little angel."

Phoebe looked at him dumbfounded, as the meaning of his words hit her. She only managed to whisper, "You are dating?"  
She suddenly felt ridiculous chasing after him like that. He was apparently meeting other women, bringing them to his apartment, doing what she so desperately wanted him to do to her.

Cole felt her became rigid in his arms. She wanted him to be open and honest. "I tried to." He wouldn't tell her more than what was really unavoidable. He didn't let her go when she wriggled in his arms.

Phoebe swallowed the slump in her throat and cast her eyes down, "Someone special?" Was it possible that she came too late? That he had given himself to someone else?

"Are you jealous?" Cole counter questioned. Phoebe had been dating men, he knew that, and now she was the one who was jealous. He was flattered and cajoled.

"Maybe a little," Phoebe fessed up and looked challengingly at him, "but if you start dating me again I promise you will forget about every other woman."

Cole raised an amused eyebrow at her cockiness but Phoebe gave him no time to tease her. She underpinned her statement with a very deep promising kiss. Now that she had made up her mind about him, her body was screaming for his caress. She wanted to feel him all over her.

Without a warning Cole suddenly broke the kiss, straightened up, and let her go from his arms.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused and more than a little bit hurt. She searched his face for a hint for his sudden change of mind. She had expected him to carry her to his bed within the next 5 minutes and make love to her. At least that was what was on her mind.

"I hate to say this Phoebe, but your sisters will never agree to you seeing me again. Even if they don't take it out on Grace, they will take it out on me. I won't go through that again, I can't. Not even for you."  
The fire from his eyes was suddenly gone. He didn't look that bold like before when he was angry, his shoulders sagging down, his glance haunted.

"When did the opinion of my sisters ever stop you before," she teased, playing with his shirt collar. Their conversation was drifting in a similar direction like it had in front of the Manor some months ago. She didn't like that at all.

Cole fled her, walking towards the balcony door and Phoebe stared after him disappointed. He started pacing in the room. "I was a fool then. I thought I cold have a relationship just with you. But it's not working that way. Halliwells only come in bundles and I have a daughter now. It's not only my life I would be screwing up, she would be in the line of fire too."

"I don't want to make choices, Cole. Between you and my sisters. And I won't ever do that again. Don't try to make me," Phoebe said resolutely.

"I don't urge you to. It's your family, the elders, the greater good – hell, I don't even know who makes up these stupid rules, certainly not me," Cole got it straight, "I never pressed you to give up on your family or your heritage to be with me – not when I was in my right senses."

Suddenly Phoebe giggled, "Looks like we Halliwells are like Asians." _Oh Jason you were so right, Phoebe thought._

"Come again?" Cole was confused and furrowed his brows. They were having a serious discussion and she just giggled and talked nonsense, "Asians?" He couldn't follow her mental leaps. Was just Phoebe doing things like that or was it a trait every woman had?

"Never mind Cole," Phoebe said, "My sisters won't be a problem. Not this time." She followed his smooth movements admiringly with her eyes.

"And that's why, suddenly? As far as I know Paige still loathes me, and Piper is only civil as long as I stay away from you. I'm not keen on being vanquished again you know." Cole got into a rant, "I sacrificed my invincibility for you, you AND your sisters some weeks ago. Did your sisters, or the Elders even notice that, do they even appreciate it?" He shook his head. Surely they didn't. Were the Charmed Ones so good in vanquishing demons because they were as unforgiving and ungrateful as them?

"Piper does, you know it Cole. And Prue will handle Paige," Phoebe retorted convinced.

"Prue?" Cole asked. "She is still around? Just perfect," he sneered sarcastically. _Another sister to deal with, as if two weren't enough._ "I don't think Prue will do anything that is in my favor."

"Probably," Phoebe smiled mischievously, "but she loves me. She would do anything to make me happy. And she knows that means me being with you, even if she doesn't like you. Furthermore, she promised me." Prue had never let her down, Phoebe was building on that, she was building her future life on that right now.

Cole wasn't convinced at all. He looked at Phoebe skeptically. "Do you really believe Prue manages to arrange that with Piper and Paige?" If he strained his fantasy, he could picture a civil enough relationship with Piper, they had done it before, but Paige?

Cole knew the stubbornness of the Halliwells all to well. He stopped in front of Phoebe, looking at her and trying to find out if she seriously believed Prue could work it out for her. For them.

He was aching for Phoebe. She would always be the true desire of his heart. There was no point in denying it. He had known it long before the spell had proved it. Could he believe in her feelings, believe that she listened to her heart this time? She had let him down, not once, but twice, crumpling under the expectations of her sisters and the demands of the good side. Not least under her own doubts about him.

Did Phoebe love him the way he loved her? Once, when their love had been young, when she had lied to her sisters for him and had saved his life, he had believed it, he would have bet his soul on it . But that was then. Now this kind of his trust in her was just a distant memory. He longed for having this trust in her again, but couldn't. That didn't make his love for her diminish or go away though.

Phoebe was returning his thoughtful glance openly, her eyes as dark as the bottomless sea. "I have a feeling everything is gonna be ok," she whispered, "I love you Cole."

Despite his doubts,Cole's heart leaped at her words and he took her in his arms tenderly. Phoebe buried her face at his chest, listening to his hard beating heart. She blinked some tears away. She was home, at last.

"You don't know how long I dreamed of you saying this to me again," he murmured into her hair, taking in its silky shimmer and soft brush against his chin.

There he was, overwhelmed with his feelings for her, discarding the desperate warnings of his logical thinking, that it wouldn't be any different this time. She said she loved him. This moment his head had lost the battle with his heart.

Phoebe's grip on him tightened and before he could ask her why she blurted out. "I'm so sorry Cole for everything I did to you, I can't express how much. For not believing in your love, for not recognizing your change because of the Source, for not acknowledging it was you again after you came back, for not supporting you when I should have, for all the mean words I said to you, for all the times I hurt you deliberately, for not protecting our child enough,.. I'm sorry," Tears were streaming down her face in torrents, wetting his shirt as the repeated sorrys shook her body.

"Hush," Cole whispered stroking her head and steadying her. Hearing Phoebe confess her own failures in their relationship was a thing he never had dreamed of. It was giving him hope. And regrettably also satisfaction. He hated himself for it but he felt it was onlyfair she felt all the pain now which he had felt in the past.

"Love means never having to say you are sorry," he quoted, "It doesn't mean you shouldn't say sorry ever but try to act in a way you don't have to be." He sounded like a damn white lighter and hated it.

"I made you say sorry so many times without honouring it", Phoebe recognized, being very choked up and talking into his chest because she couldn't face him. How could she look at him with all the guilt she felt?

"You never heard me say it Cole, please let me say it now, for all the times I should have said it but was too narrow minded to do it. I thought I was better than you for the simple fact that I'm the witch and you are the demon. I was wrong Cole, you are better than me, kind and braver. I just couldn't see it, accept it."

Phoebe continued timidly," Can you ever forgive me? Give me another chance?"  
What if he couldn't let go of the things she had done to him? She held onto him so tightly it almost made it impossible for her to breath, but she didn't care.

"Let the sorrys be in the past Phoebe, no one can change what was," Cole soothed her, his voice empathic, "I forgave you a long time ago."

He wondered when he had become so thoughtful or was it mellow. But it was true. If he hadn't forgiven her and himself, he wouldn't be here today. He would have disintegrated into evil again. He had changed for Phoebe, through his relationship with her. Whatever pain he had been trough because of it, it had freed and strengthened his humanity. It had freed him from the underworld's grasp. Even if he wouldn't love her, which was unlikely, he would eternally be grateful to her for that.

"For how long I longed to be with you again." He whispered, stroking her back gently.

Phoebe loosened her grip on him a little, unable to say anything as a wave of relief flooded through her entire being. How had she earned the gift to be loved by a soul as magnificent as Cole's?

They were standing in silence for some time, their arms wrapped around each other, simply relishing in the closeness of the other, their minds slowly adjusting to the possibility that it could be a new start for both of them.

"That must have been for 19 months, 3 days and 18 hours," Phoebe resumed their talk, when she had somewhat composed herself.

"What are you counting from?" Cole asked detaching himself a little from her, searching for her eyes.

Phoebe lifted her head from his chest. She looked at him with watery eyes, for the first time since she had confessed her sins to him. She was afraid of what she would find in his eyes, but she saw only love there and a spark of hope.

"The day we broke the evil desire spell," Phoebe said bashfully, "The last day I felt truly happy."

Phoebe with her red eyes and the tear's stains still wet on her cheeks was as most beautiful as Cole had ever seen her. Slowly he bent his head down and kissed her, tentatively, sweetly. Like the very first kiss they ever shared. It was a first kiss in its own right with the hopeful taste of a shared future.

tbc  
-----------------------  
I did it! I brought them back togehter. I think that's a very good moment for you to tell me -did you like it or did it suck?

Only 1 chapter and an epiloge left.


	34. Another Chance?

**A/N: **Thanks so much for your reviews alboppy, ARCHANGEWOMAN, seeinstars, Phoebe Turner Halliwell, Tiger's Eye32, sehar!  
I'm glad most of you liked how they came together again . To the ones who didn't, my only excuse is that I'm a hopeless Phoebe/Cole shipper.

But now to the last chapter, what awaits Phoebe back home?

-----------

**Another Chance?**

Phoebe tried to sneak out of bed early the next morning but Cole was already awake. Or he hadn't slept at all.

After Phoebe had curled up in his embrace he had watched her all night. He didn't want to miss one single second when she was close to him. He feared she would change her mind as soon as she experienced resistance from her sisters. He couldn't really believe what Phoebe told him about Prue. But he was only a man hopelessly in love. She was so convinced that everything would turn out right. He wasn't at all.

He had listened to her quiet breathing and savored her warm soft body on his. It was a miracle for him that she was in his arms again. He had given up hope to experience this happiness ever again. Now the hard and merciless daylight ended his blissfulness. He watched her getting dressed silently.

"Already regretting last night?" he asked shakily, propping himself on one elbow. If she left him now, all his heartache would repeat itself. He wasn't sure he could start over another time.

"Not a chance." Phoebe came over and kissed him deeply to assure him of her feelings, "you're mine and I won't let you go again. Ever."

She looked deep into his blue eyes and brushed slightly over his bearded cheek. Then she whirled around like a little girl. "I'm dying to know how Prue did it. Do I see you in the evening?"

"I'll be here," Cole answered sending her a loving glance. He just hoped she would be here too.

"Good, I'll call you!" Phoebe floated out of the apartment, throwing him a kiss. She had her head in the clouds and was humming a happy tune.

Cole let himself fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The uncertainty until he saw her again was torture – if he saw her again.

--------------

Phoebe bounced into the manor. It looked like her family was still asleep. She looked at her watch. It was only 7 a.m. Still whistling the happy tune she entered the kitchen and found Piper there. Of course Piper was always the first up.

"You are up early," Piper established as she turned from the bottle she was preparing for Chris.

"Couldn't sleep any longer," Phoebe said winking at Piper. "Couldn't sleep at all." She beamed at Piper, inside dying to know what had happened between her sisters and if really everything was all right how Prue had promised.

"You look like you had a good night." Piper smiled back. Alone seeing Phoebe smiling radiantly like this, her eyes twinkling, being full of life, was worth the quarrel she had to endure with her sisters the last evening.

"A really good one," Phoebe agreed and went for the coffee machine. She and Cole had assured their love and passion for each other yesterday. She smiled at the memory. She poured herself some coffee and then stepped next to Piper.

"Come on Piper, you know I'm dying to know what happened here."

"I know." Piper smiled, still not giving anything away. For what she had to go through Phoebe could be in the dark for a little bit longer.

"So was Prue able to …convince you to support me?" Phoebe finally asked. She had to hold her coffee cup firmly to avoid it splashing over from her nervously shaking hand.

"You know after having seen you and Prue get off at each other I never thought I would see worse. But yesterday I did. I'm just glad I had some experience in keeping sisters from each other's throats."

"Uh oh," Phoebe sighed, "that bad?"

"I had to use a spell to muffle the shouting match between Prue and Paige," Piper revealed.

"Oh my God," Phoebe breathed and her face fell, "that doesn't sound well. Who was the last standing?"

"Who do you think?" Piper teased, lowering herself on a stool.

"Mm normally I'd go for Prue, but Paige can be very tenacious." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she had celebrated too early with Cole. She warily looked at Piper.

"We effected a compromise in the end," Piper said catching Phoebe's worried glance.

"You did!" Phoebe clapped her hands in delight. "Mind to tell me what? So that I can agree to it too?" Phoebe was more then eager to finally be let in on the details of the deal.

"Mind if I join in?" Paige asked sleepily from the door and Piper waved her in.

Phoebe's exalted voice had awoken her from her disturbed sleep. She had had all kinds of nightmares of Cole going evil on them again. She furrowed her brows.

"You look like one happy sister," Paige stated looking at Phoebe. In that moment she was glad she had agreed to Piper's suggestion in the end. It was the first time Paige recognized the girl in Phoebe again that she had met, when she first discovered she had sisters.

Love of life was literally emanating out of Phoebe. Still, Paige was pissed at Prue for the stunt she had played on them. She would need some time before she was on good terms with Prue again.

"It depends…" Phoebe said trailing off, "Piper wouldn't tell me yet what you three arranged amongst yourselves."

"I think now that Paige is here too," Piper said and grabbed Phoebe at her hand and dragged her to the hall and out on the front porch. Paige was on their heels.

"What do you see?" Piper asked Phoebe expectantly.

Phoebe looked around. There was the front garden of the Manor, Piper's car, Paige's beetle, her own bicycle. "Nothing special," she said confused.

Paige took Phoebe's shoulders and turned her a little to the right, smiling at her expectantly.

"I see Dan's old house," Phoebe voiced her observation, "Now Mrs. Myers house, I mean."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't get it? What can be here outside that would effect how you two think about Cole and me?"

Phoebe froze. She had said it the first time in front of her sisters. Cole and her. In one sentence, like they were a couple again. She waited for her sisters' reaction but nothing happened. Phoebe exhaled silently. It looked like Prue had done a good job.

"You see the sign in the gateway of Mrs. Myers?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I do," Phoebe confirmed impatiently, "And what has it to do with…"

"Haven't you been around for the last three months?" Paige interrupted her sister incredulously. "Mrs. Myers has been trying to sell the house for months. Seems nobody wants to live next to loonies like us," she smirked.

"So I called her yesterday and told her we would buy it," Piper revealed, smiling brightly at Phoebe. Paige nodded supporting.

"You bought the house?" Phoebe was confused, "but why? I agreed to hand over a part of my room when Wyatt and Chris grow up."

"I think it is true that being in love somehow beclouds logical thinking," Paige teased, "We bought it for you."

"For me?" Phoebe exclaimed, "but I don't want to move out! Paige, Piper – I don't want to choose between you and Cole again. I can't… I…" Phoebe got all worked up.

"Phoebe, we wanted to surprise you not make you afraid," Piper soothed, shooting a concerned look at Paige.

"The house is for you, Grace and …Cole." Piper had to get used to this triplet yet.

"You don't have to choose – we accept that you want to be with him and we want to have you near us too."

Phoebe was looking from Piper to Paige. She was moved deeply. "I ... I can't express how happy you make me," she whispered. She threw another look at Mrs. Myers house – her future home. It was only 10 meters from the Manor. She could see her sisters and nephews anytime she wanted.

"It was Piper's idea," Paige said, "We got stuck with our arguments last night because I wouldn't live under the same roof with Cole again."

"I wouldn't have dreamt of demanding that from you," Phoebe said squeezing Paige's hand, "I haven't thought that far in the future at all. I just thought about dating Cole again – not moving in with him. I want to take it slow – to give us all time to get used to it."

"Phoebe, we tried to be realistic," Piper said, "It's just a matter of time when you and Cole are living together again, even more so with Grace around. And the Manor is already too small for 1 couple, 2 kids and two sisters."

"We don't want you to move away– like the last time. It worked out badly," Paige continued, "and I want to keep an eye on Cole, just in case."

"You do that Paige. If I had listened to you earlier we could maybe have avoided all that came afterwards," Phoebe strengthened Paige's statement. It was a miracle to her how Prue had brought Paige around – she surely would ask her oldest sister about it sometime.

"So you are all right with it?" Paige asked.

"I'm more than all right." Phoebe was aglow with happiness. "I love you both so much." Phoebe hugged Paige and kissed her on each cheek, "you are the best sisters in the world," she continued when she hugged Piper just as firmly.

"I have to call Cole," Phoebe squeaked excitedly and ran into the house.

Piper and Paige looked after her and then at each other, smiling. Prue had been right. You felt it when you did the right thing - and it felt damn good.

...  
THE END

but there still comes the epilogue


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Phoebe couldn't sleep any longer. A bright blue sky greeted her through the slightly open window. The curtains moved slowly in a fresh breeze. Carefully she removed Cole's arm from her waist and sat up, trying to not wake him up.

"Where are you going?" he murmured softly, fumbling for her with his hand. He always woke up when she left his side. And he wouldn't go to sleep when she wasn't in his arms.

"Just looking after Grace. You can sleep on, Cole. I'll get you when breakfast is ready," Phoebe told him and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

She knew Cole wasn't yet convinced that she stayed with him and would not leave him again. Phoebe was aware that she had a lot to make up to him. She had hurt his trust in her feelings for him, and it would need time to heal, but she was prepared to make every effort for him. She wouldn't let her happiness slip through her fingers again.

Phoebe threw a robe over her nightgown and tiptoed to Grace's room. Her little angel slept still. This was a rare occasion. Normally Grace was up not later than 6 a.m. demanding her rights. Phoebe closed the door to the nursery again and went down the staircase.

Still barefoot and her shoulder long brown hair uncombed, she stepped out on the front porch and strolled further through the still wet grass. The sun sent its first warming rays down on her naked legs. Still feeling the chill of the early morning, Phoebe pulled the robe tighter around her body but walked on down to the street. She turned around and looked back up at the two houses. Her birth home, the Halliwell Manor was in peaceful silence on the right, although Piper probably already busied herself with the breakfast inside.

On its left was the new Turner Manor. Not as old but very similarly built. She smiled happily. Cole hadn't been thrilled to give up his apartment at first, and much less to move in right next to Phoebe's sisters. Phoebe had talked with him for some time about it, and had managed to convince him. It was the best way she and Cole could care for their daughter together.

In the end he always gave in to her wishes. Phoebe admired how he put her first, even before his own comfort. Cole had sold his posh apartment and it had brought in enough money to buy out the house. He hadn't accepted any money Piper had offered. The rest Phoebe had given to welfare. It was money owed by the Source after all. She hadn't bothered Cole using it to buy the house, Phoebe thought that the Source owed them big time. But retaining the money that wasn't needed hadn't felt right.

When Cole had moved in with Grace three weeks ago, he had complained that the house was much too big just for him and Grace, since Phoebe refused to move in with him right away. She still lived officially in the Halliwell Manor. But facing the question to go up to her lonely bedroom in the Manor or to sneak over to Cole's house – her bedroom was deserted almost every night. Her sisters already made jokes about it and about her, but Phoebe didn't care. Cole and she would take their time.

Besides, the Turner Manor needed a lot of refurbishment. She was glad Leo had offered his help. Along with being the best white lighter, he was a very skilled craftsman, and he liked renovating old things. And the best thing was, it would give Cole and Leo time to spend together.

If she wanted to integrate Cole in her family, he had to spend time with them. And working together with Leo on the old house was a start. Phoebe smiled again. She had to forbid Cole to use magic to refurbish the house. At least regarding the outside of the house he had obeyed her wishes. It would be too suspicious if the old house turned into a totally renovated one overnight.

Lost in her musing Phoebe didn't notice someone approach her. Only when someone touched her shoulder she started. "Leo! You startled me!"

"Sorry, I thought you saw me coming, you were looking right at me," Leo apologized.

"I was thinking," Phoebe said, "I was about to come in to get ready for the day."

Leo smiled, "Why don't you move in with him? It's out in the open that you love him and your sisters accept it. Furthermore you spend most of your time over there and your sisters won't be hurt. Remember the house was their idea, as they did anticipate something like this."

He laid an arm around her and Phoebe rested her head against his shoulder. Talking with Leo always cleared her mind.

"I don't want to rush it," Phoebe said thoughtfully, "It's all still so new, so unbelievable." She looked with big eyes at Leo, "I don't want to make too many changes too fast. I don't want to spoil it this time. I feel like living my dream and I don't want to wake up ever."

"I understand," Leo said sympathetically as they started moving towards the Halliwell Manor together. "You have been given a very precious gift Phoebe. A real second chance. Not many people can call themselves that lucky."

"I know," Phoebe nodded earnestly, "and I appreciate it. You'll never know how much. That's why I want to be extra careful. It doesn't matter if my sisters tease me about it, or Elise thinks I've gone totally crazy." She giggled a little.

"What has Elise to do with it?" Leo asked, as he opened the front door for Phoebe.

"She thinks I lost it. I told her that I'm about to adopt my ex-husband's daughter," Phoebe answered strolling into the hall.

"You told her that?" Leo was surprised. Cole was handling the court proceeding that would make Grace officially Phoebe's adoptive child.

"Yeah – you know I can't hide the fact that I'm seeing my ex-husband again, especially not when he is working for the court. There have been so many rumours after the auction. I had to straighten it out." Phoebe lazily leaned against the handrail of the stairs.

Leo nodded appreciatory. Phoebe was facing the tough side of her decision and not running away anymore. He was proud of how much she had grown over the years. That meant now was as good a moment as ever. He had wanted to see her about something specifically.

"I wanted to talk to you about the white lighter for your daughter," he started.

"Really?" Phoebe asked pleasently surprised, "I thought they had forgotten about it."

With all the things going on between her and Cole and her and her sisters she hadn't thought about this for a while. She sat herself on one of the lower stairs and patted the place next to her. Leo followed the invitation and sat down.

"No not at all," Leo grimaced, "but nobody wanted to have the job. Watching over Belthazor's child is not regarded one of the top jobs up there. Besides, the Charmed Ones themselves have a bad reputation as being problematic charges."

Phoebe squinted her eyes. "Does this mean Grace doesn't get one? That's fine by me," she said angrily, "I think her father and I will be able to protect her anyway." She was offended that the elders didn't grant her daughter a white lighter. But she remembered that with Wyatt and Chris there had been similar problems.

"Can't you be the white lighter of Grace too?" she asked Leo hopefully.

"Of course I could," Leo said, "But it becomes dangerous for all of us. One white lighter in charge for 6 witches is too much. I don't want to be placed in a situation like when Prue died. The more witches I have to guard, all the more likely I can't be there for every one of them."

"I understand that," Phoebe acknowledged, "thanks for being so open about it." She started to get up. But Leo grabbed her on the arm and pulled her down next to him again.

"Wait, that is not all. I personally found one person who is willing to accept the calling."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Phoebe relaxed and moved closer to him, "who is it?"

"Prue," Leo said, watching Phoebe closely.

"Prue?" Phoebe whispered, "You mean she is allowed back down here?"

Phoebe was glad she was sitting down, because her surroundings started to spin. Prue back in the family? It was like a dream come true.

"Only as a white lighter, she won't be part of the Power of Three again. No witch powers. The Elders say it's mainly her doing that your daughter is here so she has to assume responsibility for it," Leo explained carefully.

"I think that's great," Phoebe blurted out, but saw Leo's doubtful face, "or is it not? What's the problem Leo?"

Leo sighed heavily. "You know Prue can be very demanding and dominant. I don't know if you 4 sisters can handle being together. You struggled for some time to find your places when Paige arrived. I won't endanger the Power of Three. And do you think Cole agrees to Prue being his little girls' white lighter?"

"I understand your concerns, but I think it could work. We are sisters. We love each other. Of course it will be difficult in the beginning. Paige is not seeing eye-to-eye with Prue. Nor is Cole." Phoebe stopped talking as she saw Leo looking even darker than before.

"Prue would have to live in Cole's house when she is down here," Leo said carefully. He knew this could be the deal breaker.

"What!" Phoebe shrieked, "Why? I don't think that's a …good idea." She shook her head vehemently.

"Well, for one thing she will be Grace's white lighter, she has to be around her. Not only to protect her but also to guide her. The Elders are very concerned about a witch of your line having Cole's genes and all. They think Grace will need strong guidance from the good side. A guidance that can withstand a demon's temperament."

"But she has no demonic powers anymore, Leo," Phoebe interjected.

"That's true, but if she comes after Cole regarding his recklessness, adventuresomeness and energy – you will have your hands full. Furthermore we have to explain Prue's appearance here to the public. Prue will need to glamour herself, so nobody besides us recognizes her and then pose as Cole's sister. We need a believable story why she lives with you," Leo said apologetically.

"Prue being Cole's sister?" Phoebe asked bewildered, "the first fight they will have will be about who is the older sibling."

Phoebe was troubled. Having Prue back was great – of course she wanted to have her sister back again. But Prue and Cole in the same house, pretending to be family and arguing about raising Grace. It was a suicide mission. "I'm not sure if I myself can handle that Leo, let alone handle Cole or Prue. He will freak out when I tell him."

"I know it's hard Phoebe, and therefore it is your decision. Prue will understand it, if you can't agree to these terms." He squeezed Phoebe's hand reassuringly and then left her with her thoughts.

Phoebe slowly ascended the stairs to her room, thinking about what to do. It just wasn't fair. She had just arranged for some tense understanding between Leo and Cole. She and Cole were working on their couple issues with the whole Source possession and its aftermath. She herself was working on becoming a mum and keeping her job. Paige was struggling with accepting Cole back in the family. Leo and Piper were nurturing their own relationship. And at this moment the Elders threw Prue back into the mix.

Prue was an ingredient that was likely to blow the hard won peace into their faces. But she loved Prue. She loved Grace. She loved Cole. Phoebe sighed heavily.

She decided to tell Paige and Piper right away and Cole too of course. They were a family after all. They had to decide it together. This was going to be a very interesting family breakfast.

-------------

Really - THE END

I appreciate everyfeedback on this chapter or the story at whole.  
Did you like the storyline?Were the characters true to the series? Was it too long, too short, too complicated,or too much "talking? Would you have liked more action scenes or more villains? Every feedback helps me to improve my next stories. Thank You!


End file.
